El Sol del Invierno
by nina-co
Summary: ¿Con cuantas personas podía compartir mis problemas de adolescente mitad vampiro mitad mortal? ¡Con nadie! ¿A quien le podía contar sobre la picara mirada que me había lanzado Jacob –hombre lobo ¡a nadie! ¡y seria asi para siempre! ¡¡bah! que tortura..
1. Marie

****

**No es la tipica historia Bella/ Edward ...... Ness/ Jacob Recuerden vampiros hay muchisisimos!!! pero los Cullen son nuestros favoritos asi q... ¿¡que tiene q ver esta recien llegada con ellos? ¿q pasa con la impronta de Renesmee Cullen... ? Si siguen leyendo... se les aclarara las dudas =) **

en este primer capitulo aun no salen nuestros vampiros favoritos...! pero recuerden la historia se basa en Nuestra querida vampirita mitad humana... =) Ness....

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**I**

**Marie**

Lo odio, no merecía seguir caminando en la faz de la tierra, me daba asco solo pensar en el, era un monstruo de ojos rojos… pero ¿Qué clase de monstruo era yo entonces? Si era igual que el, y me odiaba por serlo

Hace tres años; pero para mí, fue como si todo hubiese sido hace un segundo…

Mis amigos me dejaron en la puerta de mi casa; era una noche tibia de verano todo parecía estar normal, el televisor de la sala encendido, seguro papa estaría acostado en el mueble mirando las noticias o algún partido de Football que estuvieran dando, de la cocina llegaba el olor de la cena, mi mama estaría terminando los últimos detalles para comer los tres en familia…

Mi corazón no estaba preparado para ver lo que pasaría a continuación…

-¡estoy en casa!- grite dejando el bolso a un lado de la mesa en la entrada

Solo el silencio me respondió

-¿Hola?-

Di unos pasos con cautela hacia la cocina, ¿seria que habían salido? ¿Estarían con los vecinos?

-¿Mama, Papa?-

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de la cocina mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente…

Manchas de lo que parecía ser sangre estaban derramadas en el piso.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y se volvieron sudorosas…

No quería entrar, no quería ver lo que mis sentidos sabían que encontraría…

Las rodillas me fallaban, la respiración se volvió lenta…

-¿ma-ma?- La voz salia de mis labios en un susurro tan débil que me sorprendería si alguien fuera capaz de oírlo…

Y entre a la cocina… un grito ahogado salio de mi boca…

Los rizos rubios de mi madre yacían tirados en el suelo con sus ojos azules apagados, totalmente destrozada…

Sentí como mi estomago se vaciaba, como si se llenara de aire… un aire que pronto se torno pesado… La cocina daba vueltas, mi cabeza daba vueltas, de mis ojos brotaron lagrimas pesadas… ¿Quién, porque? ¡Que clase de animal había hecho esto! Pronto llego la respuesta… unos ojos de intenso rojo me miraban al otro extremo de la cocina con una sonrisa en sus lisos labios que resaltaban de su tenue piel pálida

-Pronto Marie querida, estos débiles signos humanos habrán terminado- dijo con una voz cantarina

Aquellas palabras no tenían ningún sentido para mí, sentí odio, mucho odio, mientras más lagrimas corría por mis mejillas, me sorprendí a mi misma por permanecer en pie, no supe como mantuve el equilibrio…

-¡¡Donde esta Papa!!- No supe con que fuerza salio mi voz

Una risa irónica salia de aquel alto individuo.

-creo Marie, que sabes la respuesta-

Estaba al frente del asesino de mis padres, millones de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, gritar, defenderme, hacer daño, hacerle daño, pedir ayuda, salir corriendo, huir…

De nuevo aquel idiota soltó una risa…

-Ahora estas sola Marie-

-¡No!- dije mientras busque algo en la cocina cerca de mí para defenderme.

Pero en vez de eso mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar diferente de lo que mi cerebro le había mandado… me di cuenta que mis pies corrían hacia la puerta de salida…

Todo paso muy rápido, no supe como el llego antes que yo a la puerta impidiéndome el paso

-no hay salida- me dijo mostrando sus blancos dientes en aquel rostro de porcelana, sentí mas miedo…

-¡AYUDA! AUXILO, ¡¡¡ALGUIEN!!!- comencé a gritar desesperadamente hacia la ventana con mas lagrimas que obstaculizaban mi visión, de pronto una fría y dura mano me toco los labios…

-No hay salida Marie-

Lo mire con odio, con asco, con miedo, su mano fría soltó mi boca y recorrió con su dedo mi cuello

-¡¡¡NO ME TOQUE!!!- le ordene

-eres mía, para siempre-

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, no entendía que quería decir… El asesino debió entender mi expresión de ignorancia pues volvió a sonreír mientras me sostenía en sus brazos de una forma que me inmovilizaba totalmente con su fuerza… Cerré los ojos mientras el volvía hablar.

-te he observado Marie- Espero para ver si decía algo pero como no respondí el siguió hablando –te voy a regalar la inmortalidad, eres demasiado linda para ser una frágil humana; tengo curiosidad Marie… curiosidad de cómo serás cuando ocurra el cambio-

Estaba segura que me encontraba en los brazos de algún lunático demente, no me podía mover quería salir huyendo –estoy seguro que tendrás un poder, una habilidad… esa manera de comunicarte con tu madre-

-¡¡DEJEME!!- ordene

Lo siguiente que supe es que los dientes de el se fueron a mi garganta… y me mordió…

Provocando un dolor intenso, me quemaba, me ardía, no sabia si estaba gritando, si estaba llorando, si estaba de pie en los brazos de el asesino de mis padres o si estaba en el piso revolcándome de la agonía, ardía intensamente, y solo veía negro… solo negro…

Y ese es mi último recuerdo humano.

Hace tres años exactamente…

Al comprender en lo que me había convertido; en lo mismo que era el asesino de mis padres me odie… Nunca pude alimentarme de sangre humana, me recordaba a la sangre regada de mis padres y a la tristeza que me había proporcionado y me contenía, no podía ser lo mismo que era el, no podía hacer lo mismo que hacia el…

Por lo tanto, era más fuerte, más rápida, y me aleje de aquel horrible vampiro que odiaba con todo mí ser.

Me aleje de la ciudad, y me deje llevar un tiempo sola, no se cuanto exactamente un año, quizás dos… los vampiros en realidad no necesitan compañía, o al menos eso es lo que me repetía, no quería ningún humano cerca de mi, no quería que estuvieran al lado de un monstruo peligroso como yo.

Alimentándome solo de animales, la idea de beber sangre humana me repugnaba, simplemente me recordaba a mis padres muertos, a la sangre de mi madre en el piso de la cocina…

Pero pronto no pude más, y me fui a un pueblo cercano montañoso, necesitaba contacto humano…

Pedí un trabajo como mesera y alquile un cuarto, era una sombra de vida humana, como yo lo llamaba, una patética sombra de vida humana… aunque me permitía interactuar con seres humanos… era lo único que valía la pena de aquella horrible e interminable pesadilla.


	2. Renesmee Cullen

**Y ahora hechemos un vistazo a los Cullen a ver como les ha ido estos años...**

**II**

**Renesmee Cullen**

-¡Si ya se que esta terminando este año escolar!-

-exacto, pronto quizás tengamos que mudarnos-

-¿Qué? No, no, no ¿mudarnos de nuevo?- dije mientras cerraba mis ojos marrones chocolates y apartaba mis rizos rojizos

-bueno Alice ya va a la universidad-

-¡exacto, este año se va Alice y Jasper ya Rosalie y Emmett se fueron el año pasado! Aun se aguanta un tanto la mentira de que se van a la universidad ¿no? Podemos quedarnos un poco más…-

-no sabemos Nessie-

Y torcí los ojos mientras me acostaba en el asiento del volvo plateado de mi papa.

-¿Qué tienes ness?- los ojos de Jacob me miraron preocupados.

-¡Bah! Ustedes no entenderían-

-trata de explicarnos- dijo la dulce voz de mi mama.

-¡nada no es nada!-

-¿es que te quieres meter en el grupo de porristas?-

-¡Claro que no, mama por favor!-

-¿entonces?- pregunto Jacob

-si quieres podemos ir hoy mismo y haces la prueba, se que andan buscando nuevas porristas para el próximo año, yo te puedo acompañar y estar contigo si…-

Arrugue la nariz

-¡no! No, no, no, mama no, ¡como se te ocurre! Que pena… ¿estar dando vueltas por hay en falda corta junto a mi mama? ¡No!-

Mi papa soltó una risita… Bella, mi madre lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

Pronto llegamos al estacionamiento del colegio…

-solo…- resople –solo, nos vemos en el almuerzo- y Salí del auto de inmediato a mi salón de clase.

-Hola Ness- decían varias personas mientras pasaba por su lado.

Si lo admito, era popular… pero ¿Cuántas de estas personas de verdad me conocían? ¿Con cuantas podía compartir mis problemas de adolescente mitad vampiro mitad mortal? ¡Con nadie! ¿A quien le podía contar sobre la picara mirada que me había lanzado Jacob –hombre lobo- que había provocado cosquillas en mi estomago sin saber porque? ¡A nadie! ¿Con quien podría pasar una tarde hablando solo de cosas de chicas normales sin que la persona tenga miedo de mi familia? ¡Nada, nada, nada!

Y esta falta de amigos se acentuaba con las interminables mudanzas, las medias relaciones de amistad que establecía con chicas, se esfumaban como el viento, al decirles: me mudo.

¿Y seria así para siempre? ¡Bah! Que tortura…

-estas muy rara Nessie- me murmuro Jacob en el almuerzo.

De inmediato mire a mi papa.

-¡ni se te ocurra decirlo!- le advertí, pues sabia que el sabia que estaba pensando yo.

-¿Qué pasa? Edward soy su madre tengo que saberlo- Bella hablo con su dulce voz, yo torcí el labio, Alice sonreía

-Estos problemas de chicas me hacen sentir incomodo- dijo mi Tío Jasper mientras dejaba su bandeja llena de comida ignorada a un lado.

-¡solo déjenlo pasar! No es nada… no entenderían- dije sin entusiasmo alguno

Pero mi mama miro a mi papa con sus ojos dorados de autoridad…

-Nessie quiere una amiga-

-¡vaya papa muchas gracias! De verdad te agradezco mucho por meterte en mis pensamientos y divulgarlos por hay como noticias del periódico es justo lo que quería, ¡te regalo mi privacidad! Después de todo… ¿para que demonios la quiero?- le torcí los ojos

Pude sentir como Jacob se burlaba al lado Mio, de inmediato le lance una mirada de odio.

-¡oye!- dijo protestando – ¡yo soy tu amigo!-

-masculino, mi amigo masculino- aclare

-¿necesitas una amiga femenina?- dijo Jacob haciendo muecas al final de la palabra

-¡pues si!- admití -¡pues si necesito amigas! Contigo no puedo hablar de cabello, de uñas, del chico que me gusta…-

-¿¡del chico que TE GUSTA?!- saltaron de inmediato papa y Jacob

Los mire a los dos asustados

-¡en un caso de hipótesis! Calma, Porque con esta "Mudadera" a cada rato ni chance da que uno se fije en chicos-

-mejor así- dijo Jacob al final satisfecho.

-¡Como sea!-

-pero Renesme querida yo soy tu amiga-

Una mueca apareció en mis labios

-hay mama por favor, eres mi mama- dije en voz baja para que nadie nos escuchara, creo que seria extraño para los demás chicos de 14 a 17 años se enteraran que Bella una linda chica de 17 era mama de una adolescente de 16

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Puedo ser divertida-

-no te ofendas mama… pero no es lo que estoy buscando-

Bella entrecerró sus ojos con dolor

-yo también puedo ser tu amiga- dijo Alice

-gracias Tía, pero sin contar que me llevas como diez mil años encima y que tu madurez es diferente a la mía, sigues siendo mi tía-

-Bueno quizás Rosalie…- comenzó a comentar Edward

-papa, ¿hay alguna otra opción que no sea familiares? No la hay-

-pero Nessie cariño…-

-pero nada mama, tu no lo entiendes, vives enamorada de papa, y cuando no estas con el pues tienes a Alice, igual ella… te tiene a ti y a Jasper claro, Rosalie, bueno Rosalie es Rosalie…-

-La verdad no veo la complicación del asunto- hablo Jasper

-claro que no Tío, eres un vampiro y para rematar hombre, lo veo difícil que entiendas-

-¿y eso que se supone que quiere decir?- pregunto Jacob

-nada, solo que estoy destinada a estar sola para el resto de la vida del mundo, ¡¡genial!!- y puse mi cabeza en las manos

-¿estas clases de cosas no son lo que hacen la impronta?- Pregunto Bella mirando fijamente a Jacob –cuando necesite de una niñera la tendrá ¡Tu!-

-¡y la tuvo! Eh lo tuvo a mi- interrumpió Jacob

-lo se, y cuando necesite un amigo lo tendrá también- dijo de nuevo Bella

-¡y lo es mama!- la interrumpí –Jacob es mi mejor amigo, pero no vendría nada mal poder hablar con una chica ¿no? Hay cosas que no puedo hablarlas con Jacob-

Jasper suspiro

Yo mordí la manzana y me levante de la mesa.

-¡Dejen ya! Olvídenlo-

Pero me sorprendió ver que Alice me seguía.

-se lo que quieres Ness-

-lo que no tendré querrás decir-

-eso no lo sabes-

-pero tu si lo puedes saber- dije mirándola fijamente a sus ojos dorados

-¿quieres que le eche un vistazo a tu futuro?-

-uno más… uno menos…- sabia que ella ya lo había hecho pues mis padres se lo habían pedido

-bien, pues veo lo mismo que he visto siempre…-

-pero no me lo cuentas, se los dices a Edward y a Bella no a mí ¿y quien es la mas interesada de mi futuro yo o ellos?-

-tus padres solo se preocupan por ti-

-lo se, bueno… ¿Qué ves?-

-te veo siempre a ti… con Jacob-

-obvio es mi mejor amigo, ¿Qué mas?-

-a Bella, a Edward, Rosalie, Yo misma, Carlisle, Esme…-

-si, si, todos nosotros ¿Qué mas?-

-la universidad…-

-¡Alice no te estas concentrando, estas mismas cosas sin que me las digas las se!-

-bueno, pero ahora hay mucha gente, estamos paradas en medio jardín, prometo estar pendiente ¿si?-

-de acuerdo Tía- dije sin mucho ánimo

Jacob me alcanzo para clase de algebra

-puedes decirme Jacoba si quieres- me susurro

Yo le sonreí, mientras miraba como varias chicas lo observaban con los ojos grandes y una sonrisa ensanchada, estaba acostumbrada a esto, Jacob que era altísimo, tanto que solo le llegaba a los hombros, de piel bronceada y ojos negros con cabello corto (que normalmente lo mantenía largo) y acuerpado hasta aparentar un muchacho de 25, solo por su licencia de conducir se sabia que en realidad tenia 17 recién cumplidos… y de paso dulce como un tarron de azúcar, a veces demasiado.

-¡claro Jacoba! Eres un tonto-

-tonta, Jacoba eres una tonta- me corrigió

Y de nuevo sonreí.

Tomamos asiento uno al lado del otro, como siempre hacíamos, era consiente que era la chica mas envidiada de la clase… A veces incluso llegaba a pensar que Jacob también era el chico mas envidiado de la clase por la forma en la que los alumnos lo miraban con odio… estaba acostumbrada a las miradas de los humanos cuando entrábamos a cualquier lugar, los vampiros eran agradables a los ojos humanos, era horrible salir con Rosalie por esto.

El señor Thompson hablaba y hablaba y Bla-Bla-Bla pero en realidad no prestaba mucha atención, me preguntaba cuantas veces tendría que repetir esta clase en mi vida, con profesores diferentes, con compañeros nuevos, con Jacob a mi lado, y sin ninguna amiga… Fruncí el entrecejo, Jacob pareció notarlo

-estoy dispuesto a aprender de uñas-

-no me interesan las uñas- susurre

-entonces de… ¿vestidos?-

-no me gustan los vestidos-

-¡pero te ves linda en vestidos!-

Lo mire de reojo

-¡Jake!-

-lo siento, lo siento… esta bien ¿bolsos?-

Volví a fruncir el entrecejo

-¿piensas que nosotras las chicas somos unas cabezas huecas que no tenemos más nada que hablar sino de cosas vacías materialistas?-

-de acuerdo era una idea solamente-

De nuevo continúe garabateando en mi cuaderno

-¿quieres que charlemos entonces de… chicos y sentimientos?- esto parecía muy difícil para Jacob incluso pronunciarlo… lo mire confundida.

-¿Qué sabes tú de sentimientos?-

-mas de lo que tu sabes…- me dijo enfadado –claro, claro estoy dispuesto a aprender- añadió rápidamente

-esto no esta funcionando-

-¡pero es que no lo intentas!- protesto el

-Jake… olvídalo en serio, estoy actuando como una niña-

-eres una niña- se burlo

Le lance una mirada de odio

-una niña muy madura- corrigió con rapidez

Nos encontramos en el estacionamiento con Mis Padres y con Jasper.

-¿Dónde esta Alice?- pregunto Bella

-no lo se, estábamos en clase de Biología cuando le pidió permiso al profesor dijo que era una emergencia, menciono algo de una visión y Carlisle, la seguí pero dijo que era urgente que les avisara que nos veíamos en casa-

Edward frunció el entrecejo acababa de ver la reacción de Alice a través de los ojos de Jasper

Al llegar a casa Esme me recibió con un fuerte abrazo, seguro que ya la habían puesto al tanto de mi escenita de la niña sin amigos.

-¿Y Tía Alice?- pregunte para desviar el tema

-esta en el comedor con Carlisle, quizás deberían ir- dijo dirigiéndose a Edward, Bella y Jasper

-Yo también quiero ir- torcí la boca al ver que no pretendían incluirme.

-Nessie quizá no por ahora… Jacob se quedara contigo- Dijo Esme soltándome

-¡Genial! Y exactamente en la vida vampirica cuando se alcanza la mayoría de edad ¿a los 100 años?- sin decir nada di media vuelta y Salí

-estaremos contigo en un momento Ness- dijo Bella con voz dulce

_No te apures _pensé

-déjala- susurro Edward entendiendo que quería estar sola

Pero en realidad nunca estaba sola, nunca lo había estado y nunca lo estaría, Jacob estaba detrás de mí.

Lo ignore y comencé a correr por el bosque había heredado la rapidez de mi papa…

Pero hay estaba Jacob corriendo también como hombre lobo…

-quizás cace algo esta noche- le advertí

El hombre lobo me rozo con su pelaje el hombro, yo le consentí las orejas, era tan suave como un peluche, mi propio peluche gigante.

-lamento haberme comportado mal contigo Jacob…-

Me dio un lengüetazo en la cara.

-¡no! Hay- proteste, pero de inmediato eche a reír…

-¿de que crees que estén hablando?-

El hombre lobo alzo los hombros…

-si, yo tampoco tengo idea, supongo que te enteraras tú, mi mama te contara y supongo que si no me van a decir nada tú tampoco lo harás-

El hombre lobo asintió dándome la razón.


	3. El Encuentro

**Aja.. ahora aki pasa algo muy interesante q... ehh... hara feliz a Ness.. (y no es nada con Jake...aun) hum... leean... =)**

**III**

**El encuentro**

-Esta noche tienes bastante propina preciosa- Tom sonrío mientras me daba una bolsa llena de billetes doblados

-Gracias Tom- los guarde en el bolsillo trasero de mí Jean mientras me soltaba mi largo y rubio cabello

-es una suerte que estés trabajando aquí Marie, creo que sin ti el viejo local de mi padre estaría en la quiebra-

-que gracioso-

-lo digo en serio… Marie… ¿Por qué siempre te niegas a salir conmigo?-

Yo me mordí mi labio

-Tom no de nuevo, por favor-

-hablo en serio Marie- me dijo mientras dejaba a un lado la caja del restaurante y pasaba por la mesa vacía que estaba acomodando -¿no soy tu tipo?-

Mire a Tom, con su cabello rubio y piel bronceada

-eres apuesto Tom, esto es cosa mía-

-no me rendiré preciosa- sonrío el.

¡Jamás permitiría que un humano sintiera cosas por alguien tan asqueroso como yo!

-ya esta todo limpio, cumplí mi horario, me voy a casa- sonreí débilmente

-dulces sueños Marie-

Sonreí irónicamente, ¿Qué mas quería yo que soñar?

-nos vemos mañana- me limite a decir

Y Salí a pie, ya eran pasadas de las 10 de la noche… me monte en mi auto y me dirigí al edificio donde tenia alquilado un pequeño apartamento de un solo cuarto…

Era una vida horrible a la que ya me había acostumbrado…

Aquella época de alegría de una adolescente que se emocionaba con ir de compras había quedado muy enterrada cuando Mori…

Ahora me había acostumbrado a la poca interacción humana, y a la frialdad de los días

Solo deje el carro estacionado para irme a cazar, me mire en el espejo del coche y recogí mi cabello rubio, mis ojos dorados comenzaban a Mostar indicios de sed.

En el bosque más cercano, había poca variedad de especies, algunos alces, osos, corrias con suerte si te topabas con algún puma.

Esa era una de las partes que mas odiaba de mi misma, cazar…

Cuando estuve satisfecha regrese a mi apartamento, había aprendido a cazar con gracia, por lo que no fue sorpresa a ver que mi blanca camisa permanecía intacta.

Bajo el edificio habían varios adolescentes que seguro planeaban visitar algún club nocturno, reconocí a uno de ellos como mi propio vecino.

-¡Hey Marie!- saludo el chico con entusiasmo

Yo le respondí con una débil sonrisa

-¿Qué harás esta noche Marie?-

-dormir Kevin, algo que quizás deberías hacer tu-

-¡Vamos Marie! Diviértete, ven con nosotros- siguió el chico con una sonrisa

-no puedo, trabajo mañana-

-¿Cuántos años tienes Marie?- me sorprendió la pregunta del chico

-21- mentí, en realidad tenia 18 cuando morí, pero aparentaba unos 16; había conseguido una identificación falsa que dijera que esa era mi edad. Era un milagro que las personas la creyeran.

-¡y actúas siempre como de 50!- protesto Kevin

Yo sonreí con ironía, jamás llegaría a esa edad

-solo, tengan cuidado ¿de acuerdo?- les dije al grupo

-de acuerdo- susurro Kevin.

Me marche dentro del edificio pero pude escucharlos murmurar

-ella es muy rara-

-¡si! Y es una preciosura-

-¡Jhon! Soy tu novia ¿Cómo puedes decirlo delante Mio?-

-calma Claire, te quiero a ti, solo digo lo linda que es Marie-

-linda es poco, es la chica mas preciosa que he visto en toda mi vida- dijo Kevin

-en todo sentido-

-creo que nunca habla con nadie- dijo Claire con antipatía

-creo que no tiene amigos-

-tampoco familia-

-parece como si…-

-¿Cómo Kath?-

-como si estuviera muerta en vida-

Y sonreí para mí, como si estuviera muerta en vida… Eso era exactamente lo que era.

Llegue a mi apartamento y me mordí el labio mientras suspiraba…

La soledad, mi eterno acompañante…

Tome el libro de mi mesita de noche, y me acosté en la cama, solo la tenia por costumbre… ¡Seria el colmo no tener cama! ¿Podría ser más anormal?

Y comencé mi lectura mientras esperaba que amaneciera…

Pero tampoco me podía concentrar, prendí el televisor en el canal de las noticias y espere que pasaran el aviso del tiempo.

_Se les avisa que mañana será un día soleado, por lo tanto pueden dejar el abrigo en casa_

¡¡Odiaba los días soleados!! ¿Significaba que tendría que quedarme en casa todo el maldito día?

Y cerré los ojos.

Desee con todas mis fuerzas tener a alguien con quien compartir… Ya estaba cansada de vivir así, alguien igual que yo, no tendría que esconderme ni aparentar algo que no era…

Me imagine a mi misma con una familia, numerosa… mientras mas, mejor.

Y me imagine sonriendo… Compartiendo, siendo yo misma.

-¡Bah Marie! Pisa tierra- me obligue en voz alta

Pero prefería mil veces estar en aquel apartamento sola que en compañía de aquel maldito vampiro.

-Eres hermosa Marie, y eres mía para siempre- era lo que me había dicho cuando abrí los ojos por primera vez como vampiro, palabras que hicieron que el odio hacia el se intensificara.

Mis instintos me decían que me lanzara sobre aquel individuo y le rompiera la cabeza, le hiciera daño, de pronto me sentí muy fuerte, me sentí capaz de hacerlo.

Me distraje por los sonidos a mi alrededor, bicicletas en el parque, tres niños riendo, una pareja de enamorados caminando agarrados de la mano, un autobús lleno de gente que conducía muy rápido… ¿Cómo podía saber todo eso? Mire incrédula al hombre que tenia al frente y el sonrío, sentí mas odio hacia el.

De pronto llego un dulce aroma… ¿Qué era? ¡Era lo más delicioso que en mi vida había olido! Suave, calido, exquisito… Y sentí sed… ¡mi garganta estaba caliente, sedienta! ¡¡¡Ardía!!! Tenia que conseguir aquella sustancia… me puse de pie…

-lo se, será tu primera comida preciosa mía- El odio se intensifico, recordé a mis padres… La sed se desvaneció

Me lance sobre aquel vampiro y comencé a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, en realidad no pensé que le haría daño… pero me di cuenta que era mas fuerte… lo estaba matando.

De pronto me detuve

-no soy igual que tu- me dije dejándolo a un lado

El hombre se puso de pie con dificultad.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo mirándome con los ojos rojos

Me mire las manos, incrédula…

-¿Qué soy?- mi voz tembló

-¿Qué eres?- el hombre volvió a sonreír

-¡¡te exijo saber que soy!!- dije con una voz dulce como una suave campana… Me toque la garganta dándome cuenta del cambio en el tono de mi voz… y fue cuando me di cuenta de lo pálida que estaban mis manos…

El hombre me dio un espejo que tenia en una pequeña mesa, ahora me miraba con cautela.

La imagen que recibí de vuelta no era la que recordaba de mi misma, si, tenía varios parecidos a la vieja yo, pero a la vez era tan diferente… Mi cabello rubio antes solía ser algo rebelde y difícil de peinar, ahora caía como una suave y lisa cascada con pequeños rizos en las puntas, mi piel era pálida y encerada pero hermosa, mi nariz tenia un hermoso perfil, y mis ojos… me asustaron… solté el espejo con rabia… Tenía los ojos de aquel hombre… del asesino de mis padres, de un intenso rojo.

-¿no tienes sed?-

-¡¡que soy!!- dije temiéndome la respuesta

-un ser inmortal, la raza única- dijo aquel hombre

-¡¡¡que soy!!!!- exigí la respuesta

-vampiro- susurro el hombre

No se porque no lloraba, no me salían lagrimas, pero era lo que quería en ese momento

-soy un monstruo- dije

-no lo eres, eres la criatura más hermosa que existe-

-soy un monstruo- repetí

Esa fue la ultima vez que vi aquel horrible vampiro, ni siquiera le pregunte el nombre, solo le advertí que si me llegaba a buscar lo haría pedazos, lo único que me contuvo de no herirlo esa vez fue el recuerdo de mis padres, no seria lo que el es…

Aprendí a acabar mi sed en animales, no eran tan deliciosos, aunque no sabia como era beber sangre humana, y no estaba dispuesta a saberlo.

Nunca me conseguí con vampiros, y esperaba no conseguirme con ellos…

El par de años que viví sola me enseño las muchas cosas que había de nuestra especie, la rapidez, la fuerza, lo que ocurría si salíamos al sol…

Y mañana seria un día soleado… Un día mas en un encierro deprimente…

Recordé lo que sucedería en un día soleado si fuera humana, probablemente organizaríamos un viaje entre amigos a la playa, o mis padres harían una rica parrillada en el patio de la casa…

Eran recuerdos borrosos, débiles, pues eran con mis ojos de humana, sin embargo eran los recuerdos más hermosos que tendría jamás.

Sonreí al pensar en mi madre.

-eres muy inteligente- solía decirme –harás grandes cosas con tu vida-

Me imagine que diría al verme así…

Ella y yo teníamos una gran conexión, era como mi mejor amiga…

A veces incluso había sido capaz de adivinar que estaba pensando ella, y ella podía saber lo que yo estaba pensando.

La extrañaba demasiado.

De pronto escuche unos ruidos, en la puerta.

Percibí que alguien había entrado, me puse alerta, mi olfato esta vez no me ayudaba, era como si aquella persona no tuviera olor…

-¿Quién anda hay?- dije tratando de colocar voz ronca, pero era imposible solo salía un suave y dulce siseo

-¿Marie, eres tu?- aquel hombre tenia una suave voz también. Mis sentidos me decían que era el.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Hola Marie- me dijo cuando lo pude ver con la luz de la luna

Era un hombre de piel pálida como la mía, su cabello era rubio y ojos dorados…

Sin conocerlo quise lanzarme a sus brazos y pedirle ayuda.

-Me llamo Carlisle, tenemos que hablar-

-¿Eres… como y-yo?- susurre

-lo soy, exactamente como tu….-

-¿B-bueno?- aquella pregunta me sonó tonta

El vampiro sonrío.

-lo soy- repitió

Yo sonreí…

-Creo, Marie que tenemos que hablar-


	4. La Nueva Cullen

**Llegamos a una familia impar... eh... mas adelante lo entenderan!!!! =)**

**Aki comienza la historia de verdad =) y como se han podido dar cuenta un capitulo lo narra Ness y otro Marie... chauuu**

**IV**

**La Nueva Cullen**

-¿Dónde esta Carlisle?- le pregunte a Edward

-regresara pronto hija-

-no es lo que te pregunte-

-Nessie hija, Carlisle esta buscando algo- me miro mi mama desde el puesto delantero

-¡claro! Gracias eso lo aclara todo- torcí los ojos

-Sobrina querida…- hablo Alice al lado mío –es mi ultimo día de escuela, podrías al menos disfrutarlo un poco-

-¿es tu ultimo día de escuela numero que? ¿10000?-

-Ness, trata de entender…- susurro Jacob junto a mí

-¡entender! Pero si no me explican…-

-es que aun no es hora de que lo sepas- dijo Bella mientras sostenía la mano de mi papa.

-¿si? Quizás sea hora de que pase algunos días con mi abuelo Charlie, al menos el no me oculta cosas-

Y me baje del auto encaminándome al último día de clases

-en serio, tu humor pone a Edward y Bella con los pelos de punta- dijo Jacob siguiéndome.

-pero, se que algo ocultan… ¡odio que no me cuenten! Soy parte de la familia ¿no? Que se traen, algo tienen-

-quizás sea mejor que no lo sepas ahora-

De inmediato lo mire fijamente

-¡¡tu ya lo sabes!!- proteste

-yo… no… no… no…-

Alce una ceja

-siempre supe que mama te contaría, te lo dije-

-¡Bella es mi mejor amiga!-

-¡¡¡También tu tienes una mejor amiga!!!!- eso no ayudaba a mi humor, comencé a caminar rápidamente para alejarme de Jacob, pero el solo con dos pasos me alcanzo.

-¡Vamos Nessie!-

-¿me vas a contar?- me puse al frente de Jacob, muy cerca… el retrocedió un paso

-no…no…no pu-puedo-

-¿una pistica?- me acerque de nuevo a el reduciendo el espacio que el había colocado entre los dos

-n-no hay p-pistas-

Fruncí el entrecejo y comencé a caminar rápido de nuevo.

-¡¡entonces no me sigas!!-

-¿te vas con Charlie?-

Jacob seguía a mi lado

-¿si vas con el?-

No le respondí

-mañana es la graduación de Alice y Jasper quizás puedas ir hoy con Charlie, si eso te hace sentir mejor…-

-¿Qué parte de entonces no me sigas no entendiste?-

-Ness sabes que si no te lo dicen es porque aun no es seguro… quiero decir si fuera seguro te lo dirían-

Respire hondo y extendí mi mano

-¡dame las llaves de tu auto!-

-¿Qué? No ¿Por qué?-

-¡Fue tu idea! Voy con Charlie-

-pero… pero-

-¿pero?- alce una ceja

-pero háblalo con Edward con Bella la verdad no creo que sea buena idea que conduzcas hasta Forks tu sola…-

-¡estamos en Seattle no es tan lejos!-

-pero… Si quieres ir yo conduzco…-

-Se conducir Jacob muchas gracias-

-No la verdad… no estoy de acuerdo y no te daré las llaves del auto-

-¡Como quieras! Iré a casa a buscar cualquier otras llaves de cualquier otro estúpido auto… con tal, ¡carros nos sobran!-

Dicho esto Salí corriendo a casa.

La verdad es que sabia que mi humor estaba de perros, y con la única persona que quería estar era con mi querido abuelo, habían pasado 6 años de mi nacimiento y ya lucia como una adolescente de 16, tanto físicamente como mentalmente, pero esto no lo asustaba a el, en su capacidad de razonamiento humano sabia que algo extraño sucedía, su hija no envejecía, los Cullen tampoco, la fecha de nacimiento de su nieta no concordaba con el físico… Pero su corazón era demasiado grande como para que cualquier cosa estuviera primero que el amor que nos tenía.

Al llegar a casa busque las llaves del Ferrari negro de mi padre, creo que la emoción de conducir autos rápidos la había heredado de el, Pero cuando llegue al estacionamiento me encontré con una sorpresa…

-¡¡Tu!!- Bufe con cansancio

Jacob estaba parado junto al Ferrari

-¡sabia que elegirías este auto!-

-si, si que bien me conoces- dije con antipatía torciendo los ojos y entrando al auto

Jacob abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento de al lado

Lo mire asustada

-¿Qué no puedo ir a visitar a mi abuelo sola?-

-al menos no te quiero conduciendo sola hasta Forks-

-¿la carretera me puede comer o algo así?-

-cuando llegues a Forks prometo quedarme en el auto para no interrumpirte con Charlie-

-¡Largo Jake!- le lance una mirada de odio.

-no seas así Ness, sabes que no… puedo-

-No me importa-

Sabia que estaba siendo muy dura y me odie por tratarlo así, me di cuenta que estaba descargando mi rabia de sentirme sola con el, pero me mordí el labio y desvié la mirada de los ojos dolidos de Jacob

-Lo que tu quieras- dijo el con tristeza y se bajo del auto

De inmediato pise el acelerador dejando atrás a un dolido y resentido Jacob

¡Genial! Ahora podía añadir otra cosa a mi lista de desesperación…

Nunca tendré una persona con la que contar que no sea mi familia

Nunca me cuentan nada

Ahora soy experta en herir a la única persona que me quiere incondicionalmente

Añadí una nota mental de pedir disculpas cuando llegara a casa. No solo a Jacob también se que he sido algo grosera con mis padres…

Y recordé resignarme al hecho de vivir sin socializar con alguien a la cual podría contarle todo, no podía ser como esas chicas normales que se iban a centros comerciales todas las tardes a comprar ropa y comer helados mientras hablan del primer beso con sus novios… (Si, si muy cursi lo se) pero toda chica necesita una amiga así… toda chica normal, no como yo mitad humana mitad vampiro.

Por eso sabia que ver a Charlie era buena idea, sabia que estando con el me sentiría mejor.

Sonreí cuando llegue a su casa.

-¡Abuelo Charlie!- dije con alegría mientras bajaba del auto, el ruido del motor lo había hecho asomarse

-¡pero que agradable sorpresa!- dijo con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba con fuerza

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunte aun en sus brazos

-¡ahora muy bien! Nessie, ahora muy bien-

Charlie lucia un par de arugas mas alrededor de sus ojos, pero estos se iluminaban cada vez que me veía por lo que esa chispa lo hacia lucir mucho mas joven, no me di cuenta que estaba usando su uniforme hasta que salí de sus brazos.

-¿estabas por salir?- pregunte con mis mejillas algo rojas –debí llamar antes de venir-

-no, no mi querida Nessie tu no necesitas avisarme, la verdad es que esto es realmente una agradable sorpresa- dijo sonriéndome dulcemente, yo le respondí también con una calurosa sonrisa.

-¡ven, entra! Susan dejo hecho un pastel de chocolate que esta exquisito, ¿te sirvo un poco?-

-si por favor- dije tomando asiento en el mueble de la sala

-¿Dónde esta ella?- pregunte mientras Charlie me entregaba un trozo bastante generoso de torta

-acaba de salir, se fue con su hija Leath, ¿la recuerdas?- Charlie se sento junto a mi

-¡si claro! ¿Cómo esta?-

-igual que siempre, igual que Jacob… lo extraña ¿sabes?-

Torcí la boca

-son grandes amigos- dije

Y le di un mordisco a mi pastel, estaba realmente delicioso, la comida humana comenzaba a gustarme cada vez más…

-Abuelo, esto esta demasiado bueno-

Charlie sonrió al escucharme llamarlo abuelo, le gustaba cuando lo hacia.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-pase a saludar…- le dije

-¿Cómo esta Bella?-

-igual que siempre- admití

Charlie lanzo una cansada sonrisa

-me tiene bastante olvidado… hazme un favor y dile que se acuerde de su viejo padre de vez en cuando-

-siempre se acuerda de ti- susurre

Charlie sonrió con tristeza

-lo encuentro difícil de creer-

-sabes que no puede visitarte, las personas notarían que… somos diferentes-

-entonces dile que me deje visitarla- dijo con tristeza

-lo hare-

Charlie se lanzo sobre mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo

-oh mi pequeña Nessie-

Era siempre tan agradable estar con Charlie, el ni se imaginaba lo bien que me hacia sentir aquel fraternal abrazo.

-tu viejo abuelo ya se puso sentimental- dijo mientras se apartaba

-y ¿Cómo están las cosas en el pueblo?-

-normales, la verdad Forks es una vieja rutina… aunque no es lo mismo sin los Cullen merodeando-

Yo sonreí mientras me di cuenta que mi pastel se había acabado.

-¿Y Edward como le va?-

-Ya lo conoces, siempre tan… correcto-

-¿Alguna novedad?-

-no realmente- suspire –bueno creo que si la hay, pero no me la cuentan-

-¿es por eso que estas enfadada?- Charlie alzo una ceja

-¿Cómo sabes que…?-

-eres mi nieta después de todo- sonrió el

-bueno si… en parte, digo tengo derecho a saber…-

-aun eres muy joven, quizá solo quieren protegerte, es lo que uno hace como padre-

-pero… tengo 16-

-tienes… seis- corrigió el en voz baja

-sabes que ese tipo de tiempo nunca se aplico a mi-

-aun así, siempre se quiere lo mejor para los hijos-

Yo baje la mirada

-¿algo más te molesta?-

-no realmente… solo cosas tontas-

Charlie frunció el labio

-¿Y como anda Jacob?-

-pues… mas o menos metí la pata hace rato con el- admití Charlie rio

-¿Cómo así más o menos?-

-lo trate, mal… muy mal… pésimo- mi voz se puso pesada

-¿se lo merecía?-

-no, para nada-

-pide disculpas, seguro te perdona-

-si, eso lo se… siempre es tan bueno conmigo-

-Billy lo extraña también- dijo Charlie

Yo suspire

-el también lo extraña, le diré que lo visite-

-seria una agradable sorpresa para Billy-

Asentí

Charlie de pronto miro la hora

-¿Por qué no estas en clase jovencita?- dijo en un tono mas serio

-necesitaba verte abuelo, además ya hoy acaban las clases-

El sonrió.

Pase toda la mañana hablando con Charlie, el se perdió su trabajo pero dijo que no le importaba, insistió en varias oportunidades en decirle a Bella que realmente el la extraña… Vimos un partido de Baseball de su equipo favorito, e incluso cocino para mi pasta con albóndigas… aunque solo comí poco, no estaba tan rico como el pastel de chocolate, pero cuando ya se hicieron las tres de la tarde me mando a casa porque no quería que condujera de noche.

En la casa estaban Bella y Edward esperándome en la sala, me mordí el labio y los mire apenada.

-lo siento, debí avisarles-

-¿Cómo esta Charlie?- pregunto mi mama con cara de tristeza

Me acerque a ella y le puse mi mano en la mejilla mostrándole la conversación de Charlie donde insistía en que quería ver a Bella.

-yo también lo extraño- dijo ella al final

-deberían ir un día… o invitarlo-

-lo haremos- dijo papa

Suspire

-¿Y Jacob?-

-en su habitación- dijo Edward

-me porte fatal con el…- admití ante ellos mientras subía las escaleras, mi papa me siguió con la mirada, pero Bella lo distrajo tomándolo de la mano.

El cuarto de Jacob quedaba en el tercer piso, era grande y espacioso, tenía una enorme cama en el centro, toque la puerta con algo de pena

-¿¡que?!- dijo un irritado Jacob desde adentro

-¿puedo?- pregunte abriendo la puerta

Jacob estaba acostado en su cama y me miraba resentido, me hizo sentir mas culpable

-¡soy una tonta!- dije sentándome en la cama

-no lo eres- dijo el en tono comprensivo

-¡lo soy! Jake lo siento tanto… eres la ultima persona que quisiera hacer sentir mal-

Y de inmediato me acosté a su lado, Jacob me puso un brazo encima abrazándome. Su piel era de una contextura suave y cálida, sus ojos negros y profundos me miraban fijamente.

-no importa- susurro el

Sonreí débilmente y me acurruque a su lado, era la sensación mas cómoda que había tenido, jamás había estado tan cerca de el, al menos no conscientemente, pero me gustaba

Estar a solo centímetros de distancia de el, por algún motivo me hacían sentir como en casa, era tibio, suave, grande, cómodo.

Me sonrió mostrándome sus dientes blancos ¿Cómo podía perdonarme tan fácil, tan rápido? Si hubiera sido al revés yo lo hubiera hecho suplicar un poco más…

Cerré los ojos, sabía que pronto el cansancio de conducir dos veces por carretera haría efecto en mí y me dormiría…

Jacob me acariciaba la cara mientras esperaba que me quedara dormida, me encantaba aquella sensación de su grande mano por mi cara, me acariciaba con ternura, con cuidado, como si fuera algo frágil y delicado…

-¿Jake?- susurre

-¿si?-

-eres mi mejor amigo- admití

-si- dijo el retirando su mano

Fruncí el entrecejo y volví a buscar su mano para colocarla de nuevo en mi cara, y me dormí…

-¡Vaya! Que alegría-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿asustada?-

-¿Cuál es tu historia?-

-¡Bienvenida!-

-Renesmee va a enloquecer de la alegría-

Las palabras llegaban a mis oídos lentamente

-Ness- susurro una voz que me encantaba en mi oído

Abrí los ojos lentamente

-que…-

Y Jake seguía a mi lado… no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado

-Hola- susurre

-Hola- dijo el con dulzura

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunte sin moverme ni un centímetro de sus brazos

-dormiste tres horas-

-¿tan poquito? ¡Con razón me siento cansada!- bufe

Entonces fue cuando escuche las voces de mi familia en el comedor

-Tienes que contarnos tu historia-

-estas en casa, bienvenida a la familia- dijo mi mama con voz llena de entusiasmo

-¿Dónde esta Nessie?- preguntaba tía Alice con desesperación

-¿Qué pasa?- dije mientras me colocaba de pie, parte de mi me regaño por abandonar aquel cómodo lugar junto a Jacob

-regreso Carlisle- dijo el

Y baje hasta la sala

De pronto unos brazos pálidos y delgados me rodearon sonreí de alegría

-¡Tía Rose!- de inmediato me lance a los brazos de ella

-¿Dónde estabas? Llegue hace horas y tu ni pendiente- dijo con su voz de ofendida

-¡durmiendo Rose!- arrugue la nariz

Detrás de ella vi a Emmett

-¡¡Tío Emmett!!- sonríe abiertamente

-mi sobrina favorita- dijo el dándome un abrazo

-la única que tienes, ¿Qué hacen aquí, y la universidad?-

-Carlisle nos llamo dijo que había reunión familiar- dijo Rosalie

-¿reunión familiar?-

-¿no sabias nada?- pregunto ella

-no…-

-algo de un nuevo miembro-

-¿un nuevo que?-

Emmett se cruzo de hombros

-será mejor ir a ver que pasa-

Jacob pasó por mi lado tratando de ignorar a Rosalie pero ella le hablo

-hola perro-

-Barbie colmillos- sonrió el en señal de saludo.

Rosalie frunció el entrecejo

Cuando entramos los cuatro al comedor vimos a toda la familia, Esme sonreía alegremente, Bella estaba a su lado también muy contenta, todos parecían contemplar algún objeto

Edward al verme me sonrió

Pero los brazos de Alice me rodearon

-¡hay estas tu!-

-¡Tía Alice! ¿Qué pasa?-

-pregunte por ti… pero Edward dijo que no te despertara, vamos a la sala tenemos que hablar- me tomo la mano y me llevo con un ágil movimiento de bailarina tras ella

-pero quiero ver el nuevo miembro-

-lo se- dijo ella mientras nos sentábamos en el mueble de la sala-

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-

-¿Recuerda cuando me dijiste que le echara un vistazo a tu futuro?-

-si…- no entendía que tenía que ver esto

-bien, te vi con alguien-

-con Jacob- asentí

-¡si! Obvio que con el, pero me refiero a alguien mas… a una amiga, una amiga inmortal-

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa

-¿y no son ustedes?-

-no es familia- dijo ella

De inmediato me puse en pie… comprendí que era la recién llegada

Alice me detuvo con el brazo

-es una chica bastante triste, será mejor que la dejes acostumbrarse a nosotros-

-¿es vegetariana?- pregunte esto como si preguntara cual era su color favorito

Alice suspiro

-como te dije, su historia es muy triste…-

-¿lo es?-

-si claro que lo es, la verdad la chica necesitaba una familia como la nuestra con urgencia-

-¡quiero conocerla!- dije con alegría mientras me colocaba de pie, pero Alice de nuevo me detuvo

-eso era lo que Carlisle buscaba… la buscaba a ella, apenas la vi contigo en mi visión supe que era una de nosotros, de inmediato le dije a el, indagamos un poco mas y Carlisle decidió ir a buscarla, no te dijimos nada porque… por si no era seguro no queríamos que te… decepcionaras-

-si, si Tía Alice, vamos a conocer a mi nueva mejor amiga-


	5. Un nuevo hogar

**Al fin la pobre de Marie va a tener una vida mas o menos normal... !! xD se lo merecia pobre... Bueh... espero q les guste**

**V**

**Un Nuevo Hogar**

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿Qué diremos ahora?-

**-**¿Qué el doctor Cullen simplemente adopto a alguien mas?-

-En parte es cierto-

-en parte es cierto… Y ha funcionado hasta ahora-

-¿Cómo te sientes Marie?-

-Cuéntanos que fue lo que pasó contigo-

Lo único que sabía es que muchos ojos dorados con hermosos rostros y cálidas sonrisas hablaban alrededor de mí, aunque hablaban más bien entre ellos no conmigo…

-¿Quién la trajo?- dijo una rubia muy hermosa con un aspecto un poco egoísta

-Yo la traje Rosalie-

Le sonreí a Carlisle, cuando me busco en mi antiguo apartamento me pidió que me uniera a su familia, que eran todos igual que yo…

-Tomen asiento, es hora de que charlemos-

Todos los Vampiros tomaron asiento en la mesa del largo comedor, supuse que estaban acostumbrados hacerlo, era como una conferencia para ellos, los imite y me senté junto a Carlisle, entonces vi a una hermosa chica de cabello rojizo y ondulado al frente mío que me sonría con alegría, no pude evitarlo y también le devolví la sonrisa con amabilidad… Pero los ojos de aquella chica eran marrones chocolates, y podía escuchar un golpeteo seguido como de un tambor que salía de ella, como… como ¿un corazón?

Mire a Carlisle de inmediato, el asintió.

Al lado de la chica tomo asiento un joven bastante alto y corpulento de piel dorada, el olor que emprendía hizo que arrugara la nariz.

De nuevo mire a la chica, ella seguía manteniéndome una sonrisa cálida de cariño, de pronto fue como si no me importara aquel extraño palpitar y el parecido que tenia a nosotros…

Pensé en hablar con ella, quería saludarla… Pensé en decirle _Hola._

De pronto la chica grito con una sonrisa…

-¿Qué pasa Nessie?- dijo una hermosa vampira de cabello negro…

-¡te oí!- me dijo la chica

-¿Qué?- preguntaron varios al mismo tiempo

-¡te escuche! La pude escuchar- seguía ella sonriendo.

-¿Cómo la oíste?- pregunto Carlisle, yo seguía sin entender

-Hola, era ella era su voz, porque no era la de ninguno de ustedes- seguía la pelirroja sonriendo

Fruncí el entrecejo.

-¿le dijiste algo?- los ojos dorados de Carlisle me miraban fijamente, de pronto me di cuenta que muchos ojos lo hacían

-no… no dije nada-

-lo pensaste- prosiguió la chica pelirroja –pensaste Hola-

Mi boca se abrió, ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

-Yo no escuche este pensamiento de ella- Hablo el vampiro de pelo cobrizo.

-¿escuchar pensamientos?- lo mire extrañada

-a veces es normal tener ciertas habilidades entre nosotros-

De pronto recordé aquella frase sin sentido del asesino de mis padres,

_-estoy seguro que tendrás un poder, una habilidad… esa manera de comunicarte con tu madre- _

-¡intenta de nuevo! Piensa algo- dijo la chica de ojos marrones

-pero… no creo que funcione, una habilidad… ¿conmigo? No lo creo-

-¡Hay Marie vamos, trata!- insistió la chica sonriendo

Me mordí el labio

-Yo oigo lo que las personas piensan- dijo el vampiro de cabello cobrizo –Bella, mi esposa…- continuo el señalando a la hermosa vampira de cabello negro –tiene una protección especial que impide que le hagan algún daño mental-

Yo la mire asombrada, Bella me sonrió con amabilidad.

-si, si espectaculares- torció los ojos la chica de ojos marrones –Marie piensa algo- insistía

-Renesmee, nuestra hija…- continuo aquel amable vampiro mirando a la pelirroja y tomándole la mano a Bella –tiene también una habilidad especial-

-¡te la muestro!- dijo ella sonriendo y acercándose a mí con alegría, me puso su mano en la mejilla, estaba muy tibia… Y de pronto vi una escena, se trataba de la vampira de cabello corto y movimientos de bailarina y la chica pelirroja sentadas en el mueble de la sala.

_-¿Qué pasa Alice?-_

_-¿Recuerda cuando me dijiste que le echara un vistazo a tu futuro?-_

_-si…- no entendía que tenía que ver esto_

_-bien, te vi con alguien-_

_-con Jacob-_

_-¡si! Obvio que con el, pero me refiero a alguien mas… a una amiga, una amiga inmortal-_

_-¿y no son ustedes?-_

_-no es familia-_

_De inmediato me puse en pie… comprendí que era la recién llegada_

_Alice me detuvo con el brazo_

_-es una chica bastante triste, será mejor que la dejes acostumbrarse a nosotros-_

_-¿es vegetariana?-_

_Alice suspiro_

_-como te dije, su historia es muy triste…-_

_-¿lo es?-_

_-si claro que lo es, la verdad la chica necesitaba una familia como la nuestra con urgencia-_

_-¡quiero conocerla!- dije con alegría mientras me colocaba de pie, pero Alice de nuevo me detuvo_

_-eso era lo que Carlisle buscaba… la buscaba a ella, apenas la vi contigo en mi visión supe que era una de nosotros, de inmediato le dije a el, indagamos un poco mas y Carlisle decidió ir a buscarla, no te dijimos nada porque… por si no era seguro no queríamos que te… decepcionaras-_

_-si, si Tía Alice, vamos a conocer a mi nueva mejor amiga-_

La mire sorprendida, la pelirroja me seguía sonriendo, no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿eso… paso?- pregunte

-¡acaba de pasar!-

Y no pude evitar sentirme, feliz y emocionada por la información que acababa de darme… Entonces mire a la vampira de cabello corto…

-¿Alice?- pregunte con voz tímida

Ella asintió divertida

-así que… que… tu… ¿sabes el futuro?- aquello podía sonar tonto, pero era lo que la chica acababa de mostrarme a través de su mano en mi mejilla… quizás después de todo no era tan tonto.

-si, pero mis visiones no son tan precisas, de hecho suelen equivocarse en muchos casos…-

-¡claro que no!- corrigió Bella

-a veces incluso me cuesta entender mi poder- dijo Alice sonriéndole a Bella

-¿entender?-

-si, por ejemplo, cuando Nessie era pequeña…- dijo mirando a la pelirroja –no podía verla, en visiones-

-¿y porque ahora puedes?-

-Carlisle tiene una teoría… la convivencia, al interactuar con ella y quererla como mi cansona y preciosa sobrina…- dijo sacándole la lengua de manera divertida, Renesmee sonrió.

-el amor que le siente permite que la vea, además es su propia familia- termino Carlisle

-aunque no de sangre como si lo fuera-dijo Alice con su voz de campana

-es lo que somos- dijo un vampiro rubio que estaba sentado al lado de ella

-¡y es una suerte que pueda tener visiones mías porque por eso es que estas aquí!- continuo la chica pelirroja

-supongo que si mi sobrina te quiere a su lado…- hablo la rubia arrugando la nariz –entonces, Bienvenida-

-¡¡si hermanita!! Tendremos que hacer una competencia entre los dos para marcar quien es el macho alfa- rio un vampiro corpulento que estaba a su lado

Yo alce una ceja en señal de respuesta, Nessie rio.

-¡Mi mama te sigue dando palizas!-

-Bueno, dejen los debates para otro momento- hablo la mujer sentada al lado de Carlisle.

-Soy Esme cariño, cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras- me dijo con dulzura cuando se dio cuenta que la miraba

-ehh… si hola, ehh… bienvenida, aunque no soy vampiro ¿eh?- hablo el chico que estaba al lado de Nessie

-¡el es Jacob!- dijo ella sonriendo

-Hola, a todos, y gracias en verdad- susurre

Sonreí de felicidad mientras los miraba… ¡Una familia! ¿Acaso me había ganado la lotería? ¿O estaba soñando? ¡No, no soñaba! No podía dormir…

-Buenos, ya sabes lo que hacen mis padres y lo que hago yo…- dijo Nessie mirándome

-Alice ve el futuro y Jasper hace yo no se que cosa con las emociones de los demás…-

-las puedo controlar- corrigió el rubio

-si, si, eso mismo… ahora tu… también… piensa, piensa algo…-

-¿pero, como?- le pregunte a Nessie -¿Cómo te lo paso?-

-¡No se! Como hiciste ahora- sonrió

-De acuerdo- dije y la observe

Pensé en decirle, Gracias, gracias por permitirme estar con ellos

Nessie grito de emoción

-¡¡¡ahh!!! Si, si te escucho-

El vampiro de pelo cobrizo frunció el entrecejo

-pero yo no escucho lo que Marie le dice a Ness-

-quizás sea solo con la persona a la que ella le manda el pensamiento- decía Carlisle en voz baja –intenta con alguien mas…-

-no conmigo- dijo Bella –no funciona conmigo-

-De acuerdo intentare con…- dije mirándolos alrededor -¿Alice?-

-¡encantada!- sonrió ella

Pensé en decirle, tu poder es magnifico.

Alice sonrió

_El tuyo también es magnifico._

No se quien estaba mas sorprendida si ella o yo, había escuchado su voz clara en mi cabeza…

-¡me respondiste!-

-¡¡te escuche Marie!!- sonrió ella

-pero… me respondiste-

-¿escuchaste mi respuesta?- dijo ella sorprendida

-¡el tuyo también es magnifico!-

Alice se llevo una mano a la boca

-Carlisle, creo que no solo es pasar pensamientos, se puede responder también-

-¿en serio? ¡Magnifico! Trata conmigo de nuevo- dijo Nessie

-trata- insistió Carlisle con ansiedad

_-Nessie, ¿Qué edad tienes?-_

_-es complicado… 6 en realidad-_

-¿me oyes?- hablo ella

-¡¡si!!-

-¡ya va! Nadie interrumpa, sigamos a ver que tan larga puede ser la conversación-

Los demás nos miraban fijamente

_-¿Cómo que 6 años?-_

_-soy hija de Edward_ y _Bella, pero Bella era una humana cuando me tuvo-_

-¿En serio?- dije en voz alta sorprendida

-¡por telepatía Marie!- gruño Nessie

_-si, por lo tanto soy mitad y mitad… El tiempo no se aplica igual que a ustedes… Han pasado 6 años desde que naci, pero luzco mas grande ¿no?-_

_-Por eso oigo tu corazón-_

_-¡si! Soy igual que Jacob… pero el es Licántropo-_

_-¿Hombre lobo?- me sorprendí_

_-¡si! No de verdad es todo por un viejo hechizo, el te contara después… es una gran familia ¿no?-_

_-lo es-_

-¡Bueno que pasa!- dijo Rosalie frunciendo el entrecejo

-nada, solo estábamos charlando-

Carlisle abrió los ojos

-¿hablaron ambas?-

-¡Genial! ¿No?- sonrió Nessie asintiendo

-no escuche el pensamiento de ninguna de las dos mientras hablaban- dijo Edward

-¿Qué? ¿En serio Papa?-

-Fue como… si no tuvieran pensamientos mientras hablaban…-

-¡¡cada vez es mejor!! Tendré charlas privadas al fin…- decía Nessie riendo, reí con ella.

-Marie, creo que nunca necesitaras de un celular- dijo Alice

-¿en serio?-

-te veo charlando así, con todos los que desees, cuando pienses en la persona con la que desees hablar será como si estuvieras marcando el numero de ella, y solo así te pueden responder, tu decides cuando colgar y dejaras de escuchar a esta persona-

-¡Marie! Es realmente grandioso…- me dijo Bella -¿siendo humana podías hacer algo similar?-

Me mordí el labio…

-pero no de esta manera… solo podía saber que pensaba mí… mama, y ella podía saber lo mismo conmigo, y no siempre, ni cada vez que quisiera, era algo esporádico y momentáneo y definitivamente no intencional-

Trate de ocultar la tristeza al recordarla a ella, pero fue muy obvia

-¿Cuál es tu historia?- dijo Rosalie

Suspire, sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que decirla…

Creí que seria más doloroso, pero en realidad fue un alivio decirla a ellos, como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Todos me miraban con atención…

-eres realmente valiente- dijo Nessie al final

Oculte mi mirada

-no lo creo- susurre

-negarse de esa forma a la sangre humana, es increíble- dijo Bella

-tu también te controlaste muy bien- le dijo Jacob

-lo se, porque tenia a Edward a mi lado siempre, y a todos ustedes pero Marie estaba sola…-

-Mis padres eran todo para mi… no quería hacer lo mismo que el…-

-de nuevo llegamos a una conclusión… el amor, que interesante ¿y aun piensas que no tenemos alma?- Carlisle miro a Edward

Cada uno me relato como había ocurrido el cambio para ellos… La verdad mi historia no era la única triste, Nessie dormitaba acurrucada en la silla y Jacob se fue al sillón grande, se escuchaban sus ronquidos…

La historia que mas me sorprendió fue la de Bella y Edward.

-Es realmente hermoso- les dije cuando terminaron su relato

Ambos se miraron con sus ojos llenos de amor

-¡que cursis son!- susurro Nessie mirándolos de reojo

-cariño pensé que dormías-

-si, pero… quiero estar despierta-

Edward le paso un brazo y Nessie se acostó en sus hombros.

-Ya sabes nuestra historia Marie, Bienvenida a la familia- dijo Esme. Le sonreí

-Gracias no saben… no saben lo feliz que me siento- en ese momento supe, que si hubiera podido llorar, en ese momento se me bajarían varias lagrimas.

-Ahora vamos a ver como hacemos para el próximo año- dijo Carlisle

-¡ira a la escuela en mi año!- dijo Nessie de inmediato separándose de Edward

-eso me agradaría bastante- sonreí

-¿Qué edad tienes Marie?- pregunto Carlisle

-18-

-eso no importa, digan que tiene 16 si los aparenta-

-lo dirán Ness no te preocupes- susurro Edward.

-Bien, entonces ira a mi año- sonrió Ness cerrando los ojos

-Ahora, los humanos creen que todos son adoptados…- decía Carlisle

-Piensan que Jacob es primo de Bella, que también se ha quedado sin hogar por lo tanto la única familia que tiene es ella-

-de acuerdo-

-¿Jasper te encargaras de sus papeles?-

-¡en realidad yo me encargo!- salto Bella sonriendo

-Muy bien, será a más tardar la próxima semana que los debe tener, junto con los documentos de adopción-

-Perfecto- dijo Bella

Yo sonreí una vez mas mirándolos a todos

Ahora si me sentía en casa.


	6. Verano

**Holaa ! **

**VI**

**Verano**

Abrí los ojos parpadeando varias veces por la claridad de la luz, pero los cerré porque aun no quería estar despierta, me sentía cansada, di media vuelta dándome cuenta que estaba en mi cama, probablemente Edward o Jacob me habían subido después de la reunión… ¡La reunión! ¡Marie!

De inmediato me pare de la cama, dándome cuenta que ella estaba sentada en el mueble de mi cuarto leyendo un libro.

-¡Hola!- le dije con alegría

-eh, Hola… espero que no te moleste que este aquí… y que halla tomado el libro, estaba esperando que te levantaras…-

-¡no, no me molesta!- la tranquilice

La catira sonrió.

-todos se fueron-

Fruncí el entrecejo

-¿Todos?-

-bueno, el… eh… ¿Jacob?- dijo, me di cuenta que estaba tratando de recordar el nombre

-¿el hombre lobo?- pregunte animadamente

Marie sonrió

-si el, esta abajo preparándote desayuno-

-¡Comida Humana! Marie no sabes lo que te pierdes-

Ella rio

-¿Y a donde se fueron?-

-Tu mama a buscar mis papeles… creo… y los demás a la graduación de Alice y Jasper-

-¡Claro es hoy! Aun no ha comenzado es después del medio día, seguro andan buscando vestidos y esas cosas, a ella siempre le gusta estar muy arreglada-

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo entre las dos…

-¿Cómo te sientes?- inicie tema de conversación

-Bien, no tienes idea de cuanto-

-¿Dónde vivías?- pregunte

-En Shelby-

-no muy lejos de aquí- dije recordando el mapa de América

-creo que buscamos siempre lugares montañosos y fríos-

-¡si! Hubiera sido bastante cómico que un vampiro estuviera caminando por las calles soleadas de Florida-

-creo que hubiera sido una gran noticia- menciono Marie divertida.

Fruncí el entrecejo

-¡Los Vulturis hubieran disfrutado esa escena!- me dieron escalofríos

-Carlisle me conto de ellos anoche, no pensé que entre nosotros hubiera… una especie de gobernantes-

-¡no son gobernantes! Son ¡¡horribles!!-

-también me conto Bella algo, de cuando eras pequeña…-

-Si, los niños inmortales y la historia de ellos… era normal que me vieran como una niña inmortal… ¿no? Pero no lo soy, y ellos, los "idiotas perfectos somos los mejores" no estaban dispuestos a escuchar-

Marie pareció___ notar algo de tristeza en mi voz._

___-no importa… ya esta atrás-_

___-si, ya pasó… pero fue feo… pensé que tendría que dejar a mis padres-_

___-que increíble de verdad es… que…- Marie me miraba fijamente y se sentó junto a mí_

___-¿Qué?-_

___-que…- bajo la mirada en señal de timidez_

___-Marie, tienes muchos signos humanos ¿sabias?- alce una ceja_

___Ella se mordió el labio_

___-estoy muy lejos de serlo-_

___Suspire…_

___-No eres mala-_

___Marie sonrío con tristeza_

___-No todos son como aquel, que te… convirtió-_

___-ustedes son, la mejor familia… enserio-_

___-¡somos! Y ya… estas medio cursi-_

___Ambas reímos_

___-¿Qué me ibas a decir?-_

___-Bueno que… es increíble, la historia de Bella y Edward-_

___-¡ah! Si mis padres se adoran-_

___-pero ella… siendo humana- Marie hablaba como si estuviera hablando de una ilusión mas que de la realidad, de inmediato entendí que quería decir_

___-como te dije, no somos malos…-_

___-es impresionante… he estado huyendo de los humanos por 3 años, evitando que estén cerca de mí, nunca imagine que un humano pueda sentir algo por uno de nosotros…-_

___-Hay no seas tonta, quítate esa idea de que eres un monstruo asesino de cuentos de horror y pesadillas de niños…-_

___-pero lo soy…-_

___-Marie… no somos malos, ¡estoy yo de prueba! ¿No? Si papa hubiera sido malo… pues se hubiera comido a mama-_

___Marie río_

___-si eso suena loco- admití_

___-pero es la verdad…-_

___Suspire_

___-y mírame a mí, no soy ni humana, ni vampira…-_

___En eso tocaron la puerta con rudeza_

___-¿Estas despierta?- era la voz de Jacob desde afuera_

___-¡¡Pues si tocas de esa manera cualquiera se levanta por el ruido!!-_

___Era Jacob_

___Asomo su cabeza por la puerta, algo apenado._

___-lo siento- murmuro_

___-Ya estaba despierta de todos modos- me encogí de hombros_

___-Quería ver si ya tenias hambre- dijo Jacob aun desde la puerta_

___-pues como que si… ¿Qué me preparaste?- y me puse de pie_

___-Huevos revueltos-_

___-¡es mi comida humana favorita!-_

___Marie torció la boca_

___-no sabes lo que te pierdes- le guiñe un ojo_

___Jacob me dio los buenos días con un enorme abrazo, que le correspondí_

___-¡Gracias por hacer el desayuno!- susurre_

___-espero que te guste- dijo el en mi oído_

___Marie tosió_

___-¡Vamos Marie! No te quedaras aquí sola-_

___Ella nos siguió_

___-Ness… ¿Irán todos a… la graduación?- pregunto ella detrás mientras bajábamos las escaleras_

___-si, de verdad no es la gran cosa-_

___-yo me puedo quedar… no es necesario-_

___Solté a reír_

___-¿Crees que Esme te dejara aquí sola?-_

___La catira parpadeo en señal de sorpresa_

___-en serio, tienes mucho de humano, que impresionante- repetí mirándola con asombro_

___-¿Tendré que ir?- pregunto ignorando mi comentario_

___-pues claro, ¿Qué pensabas? Eres parte de nosotros, ¡no la mascota de la familia!- hice un gesto con la mano como explicando lo obvio_

___La cocina estaba hecha un desastre por Jacob_

___-Vaya… Tú limpiaras esto ¿no? El que cocina lava- sonreí_

___Jacob torció los ojos_

___-no te iba a pedir que lavaras tonta-_

___-De acuerdo- tome asiento._

___Marie se sentó al lado mirándome fijamente_

___-es que aun soy muy reciente, el lugar estará lleno de humanos-_

___Jacob me coloco un plato con una cantidad bastante generosa de huevos, le sonreí con cariño_

___-¡Gracias! Jake en verdad no se que haría sin ti…-_

___El sonrío agachando la mirada, Marie lo miro ocultando una sonrisa… Tome el tenedor y continúe con la conversación._

___-¿en serio piensas que le puedes hacer daño a alguien?-_

___Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente_

___-¡no! No, ah el hecho de pensarlo me da… vergüenza-_

___-¿Entonces?- dije llevándome un bocado a la boca, trague rápidamente –Jake esto esta riquísimo-_

___-que bueno que te gusto- dijo el tomando asiento al lado mío con un plato de comida también_

___-no le harás daño a nadie, ya tienes 3 años convertida, si algo he aprendido de vampiros es que pueden llegar a ser bastante buenos si lo desean- dijo el interviniendo en la conversación_

___-muchas gracias por tu punto de vista, pero ella ya aclaro que sabe que no le hará daño a un humano- _

___Marie sonrío_

___-me refería a que el lugar estará lleno de humanos que se preguntaran quien soy yo…-_

___-Bella esta buscando tus papeles- dijo Jacob_

___-¿los tendrán tan rápido?-_

___-no, pero Carlisle no necesita mostrarlos a todos… solo dirá que el proceso a sido largo pero no había querido comentarle a nadie-_

___-no te preocupes Marie ¡nos divertiremos!- dijo Jake_

___En eso escuchamos de lejos un motor…_

___-ya viene Alice-_

___En menos de 5 minutos estaba en la puerta_

___-¡Hola, Hola a todos!- sonrío_

___-Hola- respondí mirando las bolsas -¿Qué nos tienes?-_

___-¡Vestidos!-_

___Fruncí el entrecejo_

___-¿elegantes?-_

___-¡obvio que no! Pero si muy lindos- sonrío ella -¿Cómo estas Marie?-_

___-Excelente… eh ¿Cómo te preparas?-_

___-normal, no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes… iré a buscar a Jasper, vamos a ir a cazar un poco, les dejare los vestidos en tu cuarto Nessie- sonrío_

___-Que bien me muero por verlos-_

___Jacob recogió mi plato cuando termine_

___-¿y que harás Jake?-_

___-alistarme- sonrío_

___Entonces me acerque a el_

___-no tuve oportunidad de decirte que Billy te extraña-_

___El chico sonrío_

___-deberías ir a verlo hoy-_

___-esta la graduación- dijo el quitando la mirada_

___-sabes que dura poco…- insistí_

___Jacob no siguió hablando…_

___-bien, vamos Marie a ver nuestros vestidos…-_

___Subimos al cuarto, Marie me miraba de forma divertida_

___-¿Qué?-_

___Ella reía_

___-¡¿Qué?!-_

___-¿Qué hay contigo y Jacob?- me miro de forma picara_

___-¿Qué?- Dije sorprendida_

___-¡vamos! Sabes a lo que me refiero-_

___-no, no se- torcí los ojos, ella se acerco_

___-algo hay-_

___-¡jamás! No, estas como loca… sin ofender, pero el es Jacob… mi Jacob-_

___Alzo una ceja_

___-exacto tú lo has dicho-_

___-¡exacto! No entenderías, digo… es… crecí con el, me cuida es mi mejor amigo… pero… no-_

___Marie me volvió a sonreír_

___-¿estas segura?-_

___-¡si! Digo… el y yo… si lo quiero mucho, demasiado, lo adoro pero…- sentí como mis mejillas se volvían rojas_

___-¿pero?-_

___-pero no, solo hasta hay-_

___-ah como digas- dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia_

___Abrí mis ojos_

___-¡no me crees!- me ofendí_

___-no- admitió_

___-pero, pero es ¡verdad!-_

___-lo que digas…- dijo con aire de superioridad_

___Me puse las manos en la cintura_

___-¡Marie! Marie… ¿Cómo es tu segundo nombre?-_

___-Anne…- respondió ella riendo_

___-¡¡Marie Anne!! ¿Cómo piensas que te estoy mintiendo?- dije con aires de ofendida_

___-no pienso que me mientes…- seguía la catira sonriendo_

___-¿entonces?- seguía sin entender_

___-quizás… aun, no lo sabes-_

___-¿no se que? ¡Me confundes!- me senté en la cama algo frustrada_

___-bueno, solo déjalo pasar no diré algo mas-_

___-piensas que me gusta- adivine_

___-yo no dije nada- torció los ojos_

___-¡lo piensas!- insistí_

___-déjalo Nessie, en serio-_

___-Esta esta cosa, de los hombres lobos… la impronta o algo así, no tiene importancia… solo lo ata a una persona por el resto de la vida… pero no me siento de esa forma con Jacob ¡no lo siento! Solo lo quiero… solo eso ¡¡mas nada!!- hable con rapidez_

___-¿no tiene importancia?- repitió ella mis palabras_

___-¡¡no, no la tiene!! No siento eso por Jacob, no lo que tú crees ¡¡hora de ver los vestidos que Alice nos trajo!!-_

___Marie seguía riendo mirándome picadamente_

___-¡tremenda amiga me vine a buscar yo!- fruncí los labios_

___-¡vamos! No seas dramática, miremos vestidos… seguro son lindos- sonrío Marie._


	7. Los Rumores

**Pendiente d este cap... mas tarde sera util para una pequeña sorpresa de Marie...! ;)**

**VII**

**Los rumores**

Me veía en el espejo varias veces… No creía que fuera yo.

Alta y esbelta con el vestido negro de suave tela, con el cabello suelto que caía hasta mi cintura y aquellas hermosas sandalias que Alice había escogido para mí.

-es una graduación muy elegante- susurre

-no… solo es la graduación de Alice, te acostumbraras a su buen sentido de moda- dijo Nessie

Llevaba puesto un corto vestido lila; con su rizos cayendo por toda la espalda…

Sonreí…

-Me pregunto que dirá Jacob cuando te vea- no pude evitar mencionar

-¿Qué?- la chica hizo la que no escucho

-nada…- mire al techo

-bien, mantén ese "nada" en silencio durante la reunión- torció la boca

-de acuerdo- sonreí

Nessie me tomo la mano y me jalo hacia la puerta –Hora de bajar-

Al verlos a todos en la entrada de la casa me sorprendí; Lucian increíblemente bien, Alice usaba un vestido blanco sedoso y con zapatos de tacón, sonreía abiertamente mientras le acomodaba la chaqueta gris a Jasper; Rosalie (que habían decidido quedarse para la graduación con Emmett) vestía de rosa, cosa que la hacia parecer una Barbie, Bella que iba de la mano de su esposo, tenia un vestido ajustado de encaje, Edward no dejaba de observarla como si apenas la viera por primera vez… sonreí de alegría… Se querían demasiado eran sencillamente perfectos.

-¡Ness!- dijo Jacob cuando nos vio bajar, los ojos se le iluminaron al verla. Me mordí el labio conteniéndome la risa por la expresión embobada que tenia en su cara.

-¡Jake!- saludo ella con una mano y arrastrándome con la otra hasta donde el estaba

-¡Hola Jake!- dijo ella estando al frente de el

-¡Ness! Ho-hola eh… Hola Ness- la sonrisa no se le caía.

Seguí mordiéndome el labio… ¿En serio Renesmee no lo notaba?

-¡Hola Jake! Linda chaqueta- Las mejillas de Nessie se tornaron algo rojas… ¡Vamos! ¿En serio ella no se daba cuenta?, trate de soltar la mano de Nessie para escabullirme... No era momento de estar 3 personas, pero Nessie no me soltaba, note que las manos de ella sudaban

-¡Si! Eh… lindo… linda… tu… eh… ¡Hola Marie!- dijo Jacob rojo hasta las orejas al verme junto a Nessie.

Sonreí con frustración.

-¡Jacob! Hola, yo solo, ya estaba por marcharme… solo sigan charlando; los dos, porque yo…-

-¡no te vas a ningún lado!- Nessie me lanzo una fría mirada

-creo que todos deberíamos ir saliendo-

Ya habían comenzado a ir en a los carros.

Bella y Edward nos esperaban en la puerta

-¡que linda estas Nessie!-

-gracias mama…- las mejillas de Ness se volvieron mas rojas.

Nos montamos en el carro de Edward

Era la primera vez que veía la ciudad de día…

Era amplia, luminosa, aunque no lo suficiente para que brillara el sol.

El colegio estaba en el centro de Seattle, era un edificio grande con columnas en la entrada; el estacionamiento estaba lleno de autos, los demás ya habían llegado.

Fue cuando pise por primera vez mi futuro colegio…

Jacob y Alice charlaban animadamente sobre los profesores

Yo iba detrás de ellos, en silencio…

Los pasillos estaban rodeados de casilleros algunos rallados y había varias vitrinas con trofeos ganados por estudiantes de años atrás.

El patio estaba al final del pasillo…

Era inmenso y con césped muy verde… varias banquitas estaban colocadas bajo la sombra de los árboles que había

Pero el centro lo habían adornado con sillas de madera frente a una gran tarima con globos que decía:

¡Felicidades clase 2014!

Al entrar los Cullen, todas las miradas humanas fueron a parar a ellos.

Alice y Jasper se acababan de colocar sus Túnicas

-estoy un poco aburrido de esto- murmuro Jasper en un susurro solo apto para oídos vampíricos

-solo sonríe- respondió Alice de la misma manera

Carlisle y Esme iban tomados de la mano saludando con una sonrisa a varios padres

-Te ves nerviosa- Nessie me inspecciono frunciendo el entrecejo

-lo estoy-

-pero… eres vampira, ¡actúa como una!-

Eso intentaba, pero todos los ojos de las personas ahora me miraban…

Podía escucharlos hablar.

-¿y esa?-

-¿la habías visto antes?-

-¡no! ¿Y tu?-

-tampoco… ¿será familia?-

-no lo se-

-tiene un parecido…-

-si… ¿tendrá novio?-

-¡la vi yo!-

-seguro es igual que las demás Cullen, no saldrán con nadie-

-¿de donde salió?-

Suspire…

-¿no debería estarlo?- sabia que Nessie había escuchado lo mismo que yo

-serás la atracción por un tiempo ¿y que?-

-tomemos asiento chicos- Carlisle nos miro a todos.

Alice y Jasper se despidieron con la mano y se unieron a los compañeros de clase.

Todos nosotros nos sentamos en la tercera fila.

-¡Doctor Cullen! Que gusto verlo- se acerco un señor moreno de barba

-¡Hola Steven!- saludo Carlisle con un apretón de manos colocándose de pie

-Es un gusto verla de nuevo Señora Cullen- dijo Steven mirando a Esme

-solo Esme- dijo ella con amabilidad

-¡y todo el pequeño clan Cullen!-

Edward sonrió con amabilidad los demás lo imitaron

Los ojos de Steven se posaron en mí.

-¿y ella… es?-

Eso era lo que el quería saber

-Marie Anne Cullen- dijo Carlisle amablemente

Steven abrió los ojos

-¿Cullen? ¡Vaya Carlisle! No pierdes el tiempo-

Carslisle sonrió

-Marie querida, Steven es miembro de la junta de representantes de este colegio- me dijo Esme

Steven me sonrió

-Hola- susurre

-Bueno, es un verdadero placer Marie Anne… espero que no des problemas en el colegio y seas igual que tus nuevos hermanos-

Sonreí, pero el no pareció darse cuenta de mi gesto

-así que… ¿desde cuando ella es hija de ustedes?- Steven tomo asiento al lado de Carlisle, parecía querer saborear cada palabra de aquel nuevo chisme

-Esme y yo fuimos a verla desde hace meses, es un proceso lento la adopción, pero finalmente esta aquí-

-¿Dónde la adoptaron?- Steven lanzo la pregunta como una bola rápida y curva, pero Carlisle mantuvo la compostura.

-en Nueva York, por supuesto-

Ahora los ojos de Steven estaban encima de mí

-¿vienes de la gran manzana jovencita?-

Parecía una pregunta preparada por un periodista, que entrevista a la nueva celebridad de la gran pantalla

-si- respondí cruzando los dedos para que no me hiciera ninguna pregunta de la ciudad, pues nunca había estado en Nueva York.

-¡vaya! ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-16- dije con rapidez

-casi todos de la misma edad… ¿Por qué te gusta adoptar tantos jóvenes Carlisle? ¿Tratas de formar tu propio equipo de Baseball o algo así?- rio el

Carlisle también sonrió, Esme lo acompaño

-quizás, Steven quizás- dijo al final.

-¿Por qué los adoptan tan grandes?- continuaba el -¡en serio, en serio! ¿Se quieren saltar toda la etapa de los pañales y la crianza y llegar a donde ya están totalmente maduritos?-

_-ahh no me agrada este tipo-pensé para Renesme_

_-¡lo se! Es un idiota, siempre trata de hacernos quedar mal-_

De pronto Steven nos miraba a todos con el entrecejo fruncido

-siempre tan parecidos… es como si los mandaras hacer… ¿Cómo hacen?-

-¡suerte supongo!- dijo Esme con cariño

_-¿Sospecha algo?-_

_-No lo creo Marie, este tipo tiene menos inteligencia que un chimpancé… pero pregúntale a papa que es lo que realmente este imbécil piensa, después cuéntame que me muero por saber-_

Mire a Steven…

-¡y todos apuestos! Que increíble de verdad… en serio tienen gran parecido-

_-Edward… ¿Qué pasa, que piensa?-_

_-tranquila Marie, solo es un tipo que tiene envidia de Carlisle, nada importante-_

_-¿Qué piensa?-_

_Hubo una risita de parte de Edward_

_-solo se pregunta que como se las ingenia para tener otra boca que mantener-_

_-¿entonces no sospecha nada?-_

_-¡para nada! Tranquila-_

_-¿y las demás personas?-_

_Edward miro alrededor._

_-Piensan en ti-_

_-Genial- dije con amargura_

_-te acostumbraras-_

_-gracias-_

Y deje de pensar para Edward

_-Ness…-_

_-¿Qué pasó, que dijo?-_

_-nada, tenias razón, solo tiene envidia-_

_-ahh te lo dije…-_

_-si… supongo-_

_-¡oye! Esto de la telepatía es realmente divertido-_

_Sonreí_

_-Lo es-_

Deje de pensar para Nessie cuando vi que iba a comenzar el acto.

Steven se había marchado y les había contado a todo el que le preguntara quien era aquella desconocida con cara de conocida pues aspecto muy parecido al de los Cullen…

No tenia que leer los pensamientos para saber que decían.

-si, si es la nueva-

-se parece demasiado-

-¿Qué edad dijo que tiene?-

-16-

-¿estudiara también aquí?-

-¡claro!-

-¡¡Genial!!-

-¿será igual de tímida como los demás?-

-¡ni idea! Pero… ¿te atreverías a hablarle?-

-no lo… creo-

-es que todos tienen… aire intimidante-

Era demasiada atención para alguien que había huido del contacto social por 3 años…

Estuve contenta cuando el acto termino

-¡Bien me gradué!- dijo Alice

-otra vez- susurro Jasper

Carlisle rodeo los brazos Alice y Esme y comenzamos a caminar hacia el estacionamiento

Estaba lista para irme a casa…


	8. La Push

**Este cap m encantaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Espero q les guste tmbn... s practicament el comienzo de Ness y Jake**

**VIII**

**La Push**

Me estaba amarrando el cabello cuando el toco la puerta

-¡no necesitas tocar Jacob!-

-¿pero y si estas ocupada?-

-¡sabes que no!- le dije mientras me lanzaba en la cama y prendía el televisor

-¿y si no quieres verme?-

-¡sabes que eso es imposible!- torcí los ojos

Jacob sonrió satisfecho y tomo asiento en el sofá donde normalmente estaba Marie.

Había pasado un mes desde la graduación, Alice y Jasper se habían ido hace dos días a Yale justo con Rosalie y Emmet.

Mis padres estaban en una especie de cita o luna de miel… y Marie cazaba con Esme y Carlisle.

-pensé que irías a cazar- dijo Jacob

-estoy satisfecha- me encogí de hombros

-¿Cómo se ha sentido Marie?-

-¡muy bien!-

-si, en verdad me agrada- dijo Jacob sonriendo

-igual a mí-

-a todos-

-si a todos- levante la vista hacia a Jacob

-¿estas cansada?-

-no-

-¿tienes hambre?-

-no-

-¿tienes frio?-

-no-

-¿Quieres algo?-

-estoy bien… ¡Jake! ¿Hay algo que quieras pedirme?- alce una ceja

-no, ¡como crees!-

-Jake…-

El suspiro -¿Cómo sabes?-

-¡te conozco!- sonreí

-Bien, solo por favor no vayas a decir no… solo trata de pensarlo ¿si?-

-¿de que rayos hablas?- apague el televisor y me senté en la cama

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que visitara a Billy?-

-¡claro! Aun insisto…-

-¿en serio?- sonrió

-¡claro Jacob! ¿Qué pasa?-

-pues… de verdad quiero ir-

Me lance en sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza, de nuevo aquella sensación de sentirme en casa me invadió…

-¡es realmente genial Jake!- dije sin soltarlo

El me tomo de la cintura corriéndome hacia un lado

Le fruncí el entrecejo, no quería que me apartara de sus brazos…

Pero me miro fijamente

-quiero que vengas conmigo-

-¿Yo, en la reserva?- me mordí el labio

-si, por favor- Jake me tomo su barbilla de manera que quedara mirándolo fijamente –de verdad me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras-

-¿se puede?-

-no eres solo vampiro-

Baje los ojos –tampoco soy solo humano-

-lo que eres no importa, ni a mi ni a ellos, lo que importa es QUIEN eres… para mi…-

Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas

-Y para todos- añadió Jacob rápidamente

Pero nunca había estado en ese lugar… Aquellas personas seguramente debían odiarme por haber alejado a Jacob de su lado

-¿Qué piensas?- Jacob frunció el entrecejo yo me mordí el labio.

-no creo que sea muy bienvenida Jake-

-¿Qué, Porque?-

-bueno… pues… por mí estas aquí además la mayoría no soporta a mi familia-

Jake rio

-¿tan mala memoria tienes Ness? Soy el alpha, el líder, ellos obedecen ¿no recuerdas lo que paso con los vulturis?-

-si lo recuerdo no los menciones por favor-

-bien… ¿Qué dices?-

-¿Cuándo quieres ir?- suspire

-Cuando tú digas… tú decides-

-¡No Jake no hagas esto!- fruncí el entrecejo y me aparte de el

-¿Qué?- me miro extrañado y me tomo la mano

-hacer que tu vida gire alrededor de mi, de lo que yo decida- se la solté con rabia.

Pensé que Jacob se enfadaría pero en vez de eso comenzó a reír

-es algo tarde- dijo

-¡bien sabes que si voy! No necesitabas pedírmelo-

La cara de Jacob pareció iluminarse de felicidad

-¿en serio?-

-¡claro grandísimo tonto! ¿De verdad pensaste que si tu me lo pedias podía llegar a decir que no?-

-no… no… quizá, no se, no estaba seguro-

-¡que poco me conoces!- le torcí los ojos adrede

Jacob me tomo en sus brazos y se lanzo a la cama.

-¡Hay! Que poco delicado… Jake me aprietas-

-gracias- susurro en mi oído

Y se me olvido si me asfixiaba o no… De nuevo estaba acostada en sus cómodos brazos que esta vez me envolvían con fuerza, lo mire a los ojos…

-¿Cuándo quieres ir?-

-quizás… ¿mañana?-

-¿Qué, tan rápido?- parpadee varias veces

-¡solo si quieres! Digo mejor pon tu la fecha-

-no, no… mañana esta bien… si eso es lo que quieres-

Entonces Jacob sonrió y cerró los ojos

-mañana- susurro con su cálido aliento

Y me mordí el labio mientras lo contemple dormir…

Parecía un niño pequeño… con aquella sonrisa en sus labios, y su cabello algo despeinado.

Entonces me acurruque en aquel cómodo lugar entre su pecho y cerré los ojos…

-Buenos días Bella durmiente, ya amaneció- una voz muy dulce llego a mis oídos, de inmediato abrí los ojos

Al ver mis ojos marrones Marie sonrió y se sentó a mi lado

-¿Dónde esta Jake?- dije al darme cuenta que la cama estaba vacía

-¡Donde crees que esta!- Marie se acostó a mi lado

El olor de huevos revueltos me llego desde la cocina

-¿desayuno?-

-¡claro!-

-Marie, tengo que contarte- dije mordiéndome el labio

-¡si Ness! Muchas cosas… anoche te vi algo cómoda-

Negué con la cabeza de inmediato

-no, no, estas pensando mal… no seria la primera vez que lo haces- fruncí el entrecejo

-¿te parece? Yo solo digo lo que vi…-

-dormíamos, lo hago en sus brazos desde bebe-

-De acuerdo Ness-

-ok, no me importa lo que piensas en realidad… tengo un problema un poco mas complicado-

-¿Qué cosa?- Marie me miro preocupada

-¡la reserva!-

-¿Qué es eso?-

Brevemente le explique lo del tratado de los Cullen

-todo ira bien- sonrió ella con tanta tranquilidad, la mire con desesperación

-¿Qué? ¿Bien? ¿Cómo?-

-Nessie, te ahogas en un vaso con agua, tómalo con calma, Bella me conto que los Quiletues y los Cullen no son tan enemigos después de todo-

Me mordí el labio

-hay por favor esa Bella es tan inocente a veces-

-sabes que Jacob no te llevaría si no fuera seguro-

-¿lo crees?-

Marie abrió los ojos -¿Tu no?-

Moví mi cabeza –A veces el es impulsivo-

-no te pondría en riesgo- dijo Marie

-pero… ¿Y si no les agrado?- me mordí el labio

-¡claro que les agradas!- Marie me miro frunciendo el entrecejo –Ness… ¿estas nerviosa por eso, o es porque se trata de la familia de Jacob?-

Torcí la boca

-¡hay! Contigo no se puede hablar, ¡mira con lo que vienes a salir!- dije con rabia mientras me paraba de la cama y me iba al closet para elegir mi vestuario.

-no salgo con nada, es lo que pensé… no te molestes-

Tome un sweater blanco con botones dorados.

-¿se ve bien este?- pregunte mostrándoselo a ella

-es lindo, si… algo elegante-

-creo que tengo que ir elegante-

-¿a la reserva?-

-¡estará toda la familia! Tengo que verme bien- dije buscando otro atuendo en el closet

Marie sonrió

-solo se tu misma, les agradaras bastante-

Resople y me senté en la cama

Marie se fue al closet y me saco un jean con una camisa negra manga larga y unas botas.

-con esto te veras bien-

-¿segura?- pregunte echándole otro vistazo a la ropa

-¡si Ness! Es imposible que no les agrades.

-cielos, ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?-

Marie se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo

-tú lo sabes-

-¡no! No, no, por enésima vez no es lo que piensas- arrugue la nariz

-De acuerdo-

-¡Haz me un favor!-

-claro dime- dijo mirándome

-comunícate conmigo mentalmente de vez en cuando-

-¿Qué?- soltó a reír

-¡lo digo enserio!-

-pero ¿para que?-

-bueno, para saber como están las cosas… y seria agradable tener a alguien mas de casa apoyándome- admití

-de acuerdo Ness, lo hare- dijo no muy convencida

-¿pero?- le pregunte temiendo que viniera un pero por hay

-¡pero y si interrumpo algo importante!-

Resople

-¡no vas a interrumpir nada!-

-De acuerdo, lo prometo ¿satisfecha?-

Íbamos en silencio en el carro, mis manos sudaban mientras contemplaba el paisaje

-ira todo bien-

-si… si…-

-Edward y Bella… ya sabes como son…- comenzó a decir Jacob

-no querían que viniera- adivine

-no es eso, solo querían estar totalmente seguros que tu podías entrar a la reserva-

-¿puedo?- pregunte, yo también quería saber

-¡ya te dije que si!-

-bien…-

Fue lo ultimo que fui capaz de decir en el camino, Jacob me tomo de la mano, era un gesto que me ayudaba bastante

-aquí Marie reportándose-

-aun no llegamos-

-Oh, de acuerdo, vendré más tarde-

De pronto pasamos al frente de unos acantilados por la playa… los mire con atención, Jacob rio.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-tu mama y yo nos divertimos bastante en ese lugar-

-¿aquí?-

-bueno, ella se divirtió más que yo en realidad-

-no entiendo-

-era bastante aventurera por así decirlo-

Quería preguntar que a que se refería… Pero Jacob detuvo el auto al frente de una pequeña casa. Los ojos le brillaban

-llegamos- sonrió

Baje del carro automáticamente…

-¿sabe Billy que vienes?- pregunte de pronto

-¡si, lo sabe!-

-¿Cuándo le dijiste, como?-

-transformándome… me comunique con la manada-

-Oh…-

-también esta Charlie adentro- me dijo en un susurro en el oído

Sonreí de esa manera me sentiría mejor

-gracias- le dije.

Un hombre mayor en sillas de ruedas salió a la puerta, la expresión que tenia en su rostro era difícil de explicar, estaba entre la emoción, la nostalgia, la alegría y la incredulidad.

-¡Jacob! en realidad estas aquí-

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza.

-hola padre-

Billy sonreía con alegría a su hijo, los ojos cansados se iluminaban al contemplar el rostro de Jacob

-Papa quiero que conozcas a Renesme- dijo tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome hacia el.

Billy en realidad no le agradaba mucho mi familia… ni mi padre, y no estaba muy de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado mi madre de dejar de ser humana, temí lo peor. Pero me sorprendí al darme cuenta que me dirigía una sonrisa incluso mas grande de la que le había dado a Jacob.

-es un placer finalmente- dijo tendiéndome la mano

Yo sonreí de alegría y se la tome

-el placer en realidad es todo mío- dije con sinceridad

-pasa, esta es tu casa para lo que quieras…-

De nuevo sonreí y entre a la pequeña sala, era mejor de lo que siempre me había imaginado.

-¡ella es realmente muy bonita Jacob!- escuche decir a Billy, sin ver a Jake supe que tenia las mejillas rojas…

De pronto de la cocina se asomo una cabeza familiar que adoraba

-¡abuelo Charlie!- grite mientras salía corriendo a abrazarlo

El me sostenía cálidamente

-¡el mejor mes que he tenido en años! Ya van dos veces que veo a mi hermosa nieta-

-que gracioso- sonreí

Billy me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa… Me sentí en casa, como si siempre hubiera estado en ese lugar.

-¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto Jacob

-no deben tardar… querían darnos un rato a solas-

En ese momento un montón de gente entro por la puerta sonriendo y abrazando a Jacob, era impresionante en verdad que todos entraran en la pequeña casita, eran del tamaño de Jacob.

-¡Seth! Tienes tiempo que no nos visitas-

A el fue el único que reconocí, era un hombre lobo bastante condescendiente con los vampiros, el se acerco a mi sonriendo

-¡Nessie! ¿Eres tú? ¡Estas gigante!-

-¡no tanto como tu Seth!-

-¿Cómo están Bella y Edward?-

-¡Bien! ¿Cuando piensas pasar por allá a verlos?-

-pronto, es una promesa-

-Embry, hermano ¿Cómo has estado?- decía Jacob sonriendo a todos con alegría

-¡Brody! ¡Collin!-

De pronto entro un chico que era casi tan grande como el mismo Jacob

-¡Sam!- Jake sonrió y le dio la mano

Sam lo abrazo.

Detrás de el estaba una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negro y largo, me miraba fijamente, cuando la mire también me sonrió con alegría, hice lo mismo, entonces fue cuando note la mitad de su rostro, estaba desfigurado, me sorprendí, sin embargo seguí sonriendo.

-¡¡Jake!!- se escucho una voz chillona, una chica de cabello negro muy bonita entro a la sala y se lanzo a los brazos de Jacob

Fruncí el entrecejo

-¡Vaya! Leah, no pensé decir esto pero te extrañe- sonrió el

Ahora fruncí los labios

-¿hola, hola?- la voz de Marie llego a mi cabeza

-¡esto es un reencuentro bastante empalagoso!- me queje

-¿a que te refieres?-

-¡a Leah!-

-¿Quién?-

-¡Leah!-

-De acuerdo, no entiendo Ness…-

-¡lo explico después! ¿Vale?-

-vale-

-¡espera, espera!-

-que…-

-¡pasa más tarde!-

-de acuerdo-

-¡oigan todos!- hablo Jacob soltando a Leah.

¡¡Al fin!!

-quiero que conozcan a Renesme- dicho esto me tomo de la mano

Muchos sonrieron mientras le guiñaban un ojo a Jacob.

-¡¡es un placer!!- murmuraban

-¡al fin te vemos en persona!-

-¡si de verdad es agradable no verte solo a través de los ojos de Jake!-

Sonreí, de verdad no entendía mucho lo que decían

-oigan, oigan ¿Dónde demonios esta Quil?- dijo Jacob de pronto

-esta buscando a Claire- dijo la chica de cabello negro que estaba junto a Sam

-¡Oh! Claire… ¿Cuántos años tiene ya?-

-¡ocho!- sonrió Leah

-hombre tu tuviste suerte- dijo Embry mirándome –creció rápido-

-no entiendo- le murmure a Jacob

El solo hizo un gesto con los ojos y me tomo de la mano arrastrándome hasta la puerta

-ya regresamos-

Los demás sonrieron al vernos salir

-¡tienes una familia muy bonita!- le dije estando afuera

-algo alocados todos-

-Ya sabes que puedes venir mas seguido-

-¡si! En serio los extrañaba- dijo el

Me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos a una cochera

-¿Qué haces?-

Adentro estaba un viejo auto que parecía estar reparado por alguien, también había un sofá lleno de polvo, roto y verde y en el fondo algo que le tapaba una manta

-pase tanto tiempo en este lugar-

-¿este auto es tuyo?-

-si… mas bien, lo hice yo- dijo sonriendo

-¿en serio?- en ese momento le solté la mano a Jacob y me dirigí hacia el auto

-¡nunca me dijiste que sabias de mecánica!- lo mire con admiración

Pero Jacob no me prestaba atención, miraba la manta sonriendo

-mira esto-

Quito la manta, y una moto grande salió a la vista

-¡vaya! ¿Es tuya?-

-fue un regalo de tu madre-

-¡¿en serio?!- pregunte admirada

Jake sonrió de nuevo

-quiero montarla- dije, la sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Jacob

-¡no, no! No es buena idea…-

-por favor-

-no, es peligroso-

-¡anda Jake!- sonreí

-Bella se dio varios golpes conduciendo-

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa

-¡pero que humana tan atrevida era mi mama!- sonreí

-si, y me mataría si se entera que estuviste en una moto-

Lo mire a los ojos

-¿y porque se va a enterar?-

-¡Nessie! Vamos, no es buena idea-

-¡nunca he montado moto Jake!- insistí –por favor-

Jacob frunció los labios

-por favor- dije de nuevo, sabia que no me podía decir que no por mucho tiempo

-anda Jake… será solo un ratito-

El suspiro

-¡De acuerdo! Pero yo conduciré-

Fue maravilloso andar en moto, emocionante, lo sentía incluso mejor que correr…

Y estaba bien sujeta al abdomen firme de Jacob…

-¡es genial!- grite, sentía adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo

-¿Cómo andas?-

-¡Marie estoy conduciendo una moto!-

-¿en serio?- pregunto divertida

-si ¡es genial! Bueno es Jacob el esta conduciéndola… es realmente genial-

-Hay Ness…- escuche su dulce risa –nos vemos en casa ¿vale?-

-¡Ok!-

Ella siguió riendo -¡diviértete!-

Pero Jacob solo me dio un corto paseo.

-¿eso es todo?- dije cuando vi que llegamos a casa

-eso es todo- asintió el ayudándome a bajar

-¡que rapidito!- proteste.

Sin embargo el sonrió

-nos esperan adentro-

Me mordí el labio

-si, es verdad, gracias por el paseo-

Adentro en la casa habían armado una especie de fiesta. Sirviendo mucha comida en la mesa, la mayoría seguramente hecha por Sue.

-Hola Nessie- me dijo ella sonriendo

-Hola Sue-

De pronto la chica de cabello negro que tenia la mitad del rostro desfigurado se me acerco.

-Hola Renesme, me llamo Emily-

Sonreí tímidamente

-¿podemos hablar?-

Mire a Jacob, estaba entretenido charlando con su padre y con Embry así que asentí

Emily me guio hacia una esquina de la sala apartada, nadie estaba sentado en ese lugar.

De pronto ella me sonrío, y me miraba como si me conociera desde mucho tiempo a tras…

-yo también tengo… la impronta- dijo en voz baja

-¿en serio?-

-con Sam-

Observe al chico que era casi tan grande como Jacob, estaba sirviéndose un trozo de pastel

-¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?- me dijo ella sonriendo

-¡bien! Es genial… en serio, es magnifico tener un mejor amigo hombre lobo-

Emily parpadeo

-¡espera, espera! ¿Amigo?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

De pronto Emily me mostro su mano izquierda, tenia un anillo de matrimonio

-¿te casaste?- pregunte con sorpresa

-¡con Sam!- dijo ella

-¡vaya!- me sorprendí –felicidades-

-me preguntaba cuando seria tu fecha- dijo ella mirándome la mano

Ahora yo parpadee

-¿fecha?-

Emily me frunció el entrecejo

En ese momento entro otro chico alto corpulento, Jacob se paro de inmediato a saludarlo con alegría.

-el es Quil- me susurro Emily

Tenía agarrada de la mano a una niña que sonreía

-Ella es Claire, tiene ocho años-

Sonreí sin entender que tenia que ver… la respuesta llego a mis oídos de inmediato

-también tiene la impronta-

Quil observaba a Claire, y fue extrañamente familiar… del mismo modo que Jacob me miraba a mí, mi corazón palpito con fuerza

Automáticamente me aleje a Emily sin mirarla… mis pies se dirigían a donde estaba ellos.

-¡Claire! ¿Me recuerdas?-

-Hola Jacob- sonrió la niña

-¡la última vez que te vi tendrías unos dos años!-

-tres- corrigió Quil.

-Vaya, ¿y como te has sentido hermano?- dijo Jacob mirando a Quil, pero este me observaba acercarme

-supongo que ella es Renesme-

Jacob volteo al escuchar mi nombre, y me dirigió una enorme sonrisa

-Ness, el es Quil y Claire-

-Hola- dije tímidamente

Claire me observaba con alegría

-eres muy bonita- dijo la niña

Yo le sonreí

-eh… ¿si?-

-si, y eres la chica mitad y mitad- dijo ella sin timidez alguna

-eh… si- repetí tontamente

-yo solo soy humana-

-Oh- fue lo único que supe decir, claro que era humana, podía olerla, y escuchaba su corazón

-pero estaré siempre con Quil- la niña lo miraba con un enorme cariño

Parpadee varias veces

Quil sonreía de felicidad, me sentí mareada…

-disculpen-

Y Salí un momento, me hacia bien sentir la brisa fresca, me senté en el suelo, seguía mareada… Emily, Sam… La boda… La fecha…mi fecha… Los ojos de Quil mirando a Claire… El cariño de la niña hacia el…

Tarde en darme cuenta que Jacob estaba a mi lado, mirándome con preocupación y sonreí… automáticamente me lance en sus brazos y lo abrace con fuerza… cerré los ojos

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo el preocupado

Levante mi rostro acercándome a sus ojos negros y profundos

-eres mío- las palabras salieron de mis labios automáticamente.

Jacob parpadeo varias veces… una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-eso ya lo sabes- me susurro el

Pero a mi no me importaba, me volví a acurrucar en sus brazos sin dejar de sonreír.


	9. El Comienzo

**Este capitulo tambien me gusta mucho es importante...!!**

**IX**

**El Comienzo**

-¿Entonces Jacob no ira hoy a clases?- pregunte acostada en la cama mientas que esperaba que Nessie saliera del baño

-¡No! Estará en la reserva… su padre le ha pedido ayuda con su día de pesca- la voz de la pelirroja sonaba molesta

-es el primer día de escuela, no se perderá de cosas importantes-

Ness abrió la puerta del baño, ya estaba totalmente vestida.

-no son las clases lo que me molesta-

-Oh- dije riendo –comprendo-

-¿en serio?- ella parecía sorprendida

-¡Leah!-

Ness tomo asiento a mi lado

-no es que no me agrade…-

Alce una ceja

-¡De acuerdo no me agrada!-

Entonces reí

-Nessie, te aseguro que Jacob estará pensando en ti en todo momento-

-soy una egoísta ¿verdad?- dijo ella bajando la mirada

-¿a que te refieres?-

-¡soy una egoísta desubicada que no quiere comprender que Jacob tenía una vida antes de… improntarme!-

Nessie siempre me hacia reír…

-¿a que te refieres ahora?-

-¡a que lo quiero solo para mí!-

Fruncí el entrecejo

-¿Por qué no se lo dices ya?-

-claro Marie que buena idea… Jacob se acabo tu vida social, de ahora en adelante las 24 horas del día te quiero a mi lado- torció los ojos

-te aseguro que se pondría más que feliz si le dices eso… pero no me refería a eso-

-¿entonces a que?-

-¡dile lo que sientes!-

-Marie…- suspiro Nessie –Siento un cariño enorme hacia el… mas no estoy enamorada-

De verdad no le veía el caso, porque seguía ella alargando el asunto… Me levante porque sabía que si seguía insistiendo terminaríamos peleando…

Me mire mi ropa… Llevaba una falda gris con una camisa blanca manga larga

-vas bien para el primer día- dijo Ness como si hubiera comprendido mi pensamiento

Sonreí.

-Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde-

Carlisle ya se había ido al trabajo y Esme nos esperaba en la sala para desearnos buena suerte.

Bella y Edward nos sonrían

-¿ya se fue Jake?- pregunto Bella

-si… eh… no queremos llegar tarde ¿no? Mejor no atrasarnos charlando- Nessi murmuro entre dientes, Bella le lanzo una mirada silenciosa a Edward que entre ambos parecía decir muchas cosas.

El colegio estaba completamente lleno de estudiantes con cuadernos nuevos que sonreían y se saludaban unos a otros con cariño.

Cuando llegamos note como varios ojos nos miraban con interés.

Edward caminaba delante de nosotras junto a Bella, Ness y yo íbamos atrás.

Cuando entramos al pasillo Edward se detuvo un poco.

-¡Marie! Mejor mantente alejado de aquel chico que esta en aquella pared- susurro

-¡Bella! Tu ni te acerques aquel sujeto de mochila roja ¿de acuerdo?-

Bella torció los ojos

-es solo que no me gusta los pensamientos que tiene contigo-

Seguimos caminando

De pronto Edward se detuvo

-¡Nessie! Ni se te ocurra cruzar palabras con el tipo de camisa marrón-

-papa- protesto Nessie con voz cansada

-solo… solo… los pensamientos son asquerosos en verdad, ¡¡Donde esta Jacob cuando se necesita!! El se tiene que hacer cargo de este caso-

Bella rio.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué piensan las chicas de ti?-

Edward la miro fijamente

-sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti-

-¡ahh! Ya van a comenzar los tortolitos del año…- Nessie me tomo de la mano alejándome de sus padres

-¡nos vemos en el almuerzo!- les grite a ambos.

Nessie seguía enfadada

-Tus padres son realmente especiales-

-¡realmente patéticos!- bufo ella

Seguía enfadada

-solo se quieren… y se lo dicen- le lance la indirecta

-si ¡que bien!- Nessie caminaba sin soltarme la mano, sabia que seguía enfadada

-Jacob estará en casa en la noche-

-¡no me interesa!-

Y deje el tema de conversación, de verdad era un poco testaruda…

Mucha gente pasaba alrededor, muchos olores pasaban por mi olfato… muchos latidos de corazones…

Habíamos ido a cazar justo la noche anterior para evitar cualquier problema

Nessie miraba en la cartelera

-¡la primera clase es conmigo!- dijo con emoción

Yo sonreí

-después tienes Física y yo Francés-

-¿y ahora?-

-¡matemática!- Nessie frunció el entrecejo

El aula quedaba en el último edificio, era un salón bastante amplio que ya estaba lleno de estudiantes, cuando entramos todas las miradas humanos nos observaron…

Los pude escuchar aunque solo hablaban en murmullos

-la catira es Marie Anne, y la pelirroja es Renesme-

-¿Por qué todos los Cullen son tan interesantes?-

-las dos son hermosas-

Torcí los ojos.

_-¿Siempre hacen esta clase de comentarios?- _

_-¡y eso que no has estado con Rosalie!-_

El profesor llego en ese momento, por la tanto detuve mi conversación mental con Ness.

De inmediato comenzó hablar sobre límites y coloco varios ejercicios para que los resolviéramos en silencio.

Pero Ness me hablo.

-Hey, mentalmente- susurro

Yo torcí los ojos

_-¿Qué paso?- pregu_nte

-_hazme un favor…-_

_-claro dime…-_

_-habla con Jacob… pregúntale como esta-_

No pude evitar darle una sonrisa mientras dibuje un pequeño corazón en su libreta, Ness frunció el entrecejo…. De inmediato pensé en Jacob

_-Jake…-_

_-Hola Marie ¿Cómo andas?-_

_-¡Bien! Y ¿tu?-_

_-¡¡Bien!! ¿Cómo anda Nessie?-_

_-esta a mi lado-_

_-¡oh! Mándale saludos…-_

_-lo hare…-_

_-dile que… que…-_

_-¿Qué?- pregunte con picardía_

_-nada… nada-_

_-fue ella la que pregunto por ti… me pidió que hablara contigo-_

_-¿en serio?- la voz de Jacob sonaba Feliz_

_-¡en serio!-_

_-entonces dile… que… la extraño-_

_Y solté una risita_

_-lo hare-_

Nessie me miraba fijamente

_-hable con el-_

_-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto con entusiasmo_

_-dijo que esta bien…-_

_-¿Qué mas?-_

_-sonaba contento de saber que preguntaste por el-_

_-¡que! ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?-_

_-dijo que te extraña-_

_-ahh…- de pronto la escuche contenta_

_-¿en serio?-_

_-¡en serio! Ustedes dos son iguales-_

Y sonreí con disimulo.

Era hora de concentrarme en mis ejercicios… Probablemente todos los demás ya los habían terminado o estaban a punto… Observe a mis compañeros de clase… Todos les fruncían el entrecejo a los cuadernos… bueno, casi todos.

Unos ojos grises me miraban fijamente…

Estaba tres puestos más adelante mío, con la cabeza totalmente volteada hacia mí… cuando se dio cuenta que lo miraba sonrió…

Fruncí el entrecejo y baje la mirada.

Pero solo por un segundo… volví a mirar; los ojos grises ya no me contemplaban sino miraban su cuaderno.

De pronto tuve un impulso… un impulso extraño y loco… pensé decirle Hola mentalmente, iniciar una conversación para ver quien era

Pero me negué, probablemente sacarían al chico del aula con una camisa de fuerza porque alega que escucha voces en su cabeza.

Volví a mirar… aquellos ojos estaban de nuevo observándome detrás de algunos cabellos negros rebeldes.

Automáticamente le sonreí.

Y el hizo lo mismo también… tenia los dientes parejos y blancos.

Entonces mire mi cuaderno…

Pero aquellos ejercicios parecían ahora algo muy tonto…

Alce mi vista…

El chico de ojos grises estaba ahora mirando el pizarrón, pude ver que era de espalda ancha y llevaba puesta una camisa blanca.

Me mordí el labio… y espere un rato a ver si el chico volteaba, pero no lo hizo.

_-Oye Ness-_

_-¿tampoco puedes resolver estos problemas?- dijo ella con voz frustrada_

_-no, no es eso… ni lo intente en realidad-_

_-¿entonces?-_

_-¿Quién es el chico que esta sentado en la tercera fila de camisa blanca?-_

Nessi miro con rapidez

_Se llama Samuel Brown, es hijo de un abogado importante… su mama hace unas galletas divinas… todos le dicen Sam-_

Mire al chico, ahora parecía concentrado en los ejercicios.

_-Sam- repetí_

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto Nessie, ahora nos miraba a los dos_

_-¡Te parece lindo!- dijo ella al final con voz emocionada_

Arrugue la nariz

_-¡NO! Como crees… es humano-_

_-¡así comenzaron mama y papa!-_

_-Ness… por el hecho de preguntar el nombre no me parece lindo… sino seria igual con el cartero, el bombero, el Zapatero… y no es así ¿de acuerdo?-_

Y cerré la conversación, ignorando por completo a Nessie que estaba a mi lado y al chico sentado tres puesto más adelante que el mío.

Al sonar el timbre ni me despedí de Nessie, me dirigí a mi otra clase… Física.

Quedaba en el primer piso… Afortunadamente no la veía ni con Ness ni con Sam

Nessie era un caso, estaba muy loca algunas veces… Sam era un humano y yo seguía siendo… algo horrible…

Por favor…

¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar ella…?

No podía ni pensarlo, tampoco la clase parecía importarme mucho.

¡Preguntar el nombre no significa nada!

De pronto recordé aquellos ojos grises mirándome…

Y sonreí…

De acuerdo, quizás trate mal a mi amiga… ella a veces exageraba un poco… ¡que si Sam me parecía lindo! Vamos, la idea es ridícula… Yo era un vampiro… y seguiría siéndolo…

_-Ness…-_

_-¡Ah! Si me hablas…-_

_-lo siento por haberme comportado mal- admití_

_-¿Entonces si te parece lindo?-_

_-¡Ness! En serio, es un chico que he visto en mi vida por 3 segundos…-_

_-eso no impide que no te pueda parecer lindo-_

_- Te imaginas cosas-_

_-¿Por qué quisiste saber el nombre entonces?-_

_-no lo se, no es importante… si hubiera sabido que esta seria tu reacción mejor me callo- admití, estaba diciendo la verdad, no es importante_

_-Bueno… ¿Dónde nos vemos ahora?-_

_-en el comedor con tus padres ¿no?-_

_-no, antes de eso… otro lugar-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-solo… que te parece junto al árbol del patio central-_

_-¿¡Porque?!- no me gustaba aquello_

_-¡nos vemos hay!-_

_-soy yo la que decide cuando dejar de hablar mentalmente…-_

_-siempre te puedo ignorar… ya me despedí… nos vemos en el árbol, te quiero Marie- dijo en tono pícaro_

_-Ness…-_

_No hubo respuesta_

_-¿Ness? ¿Qué haces?-_

_La mente de ella no me respondía_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_Nada…_

_-¡Bah! Como quieras- dije algo molesta y me concentre en la clase._

¡Pero quien creía que era!

Si era mi amiga… y la conocía, mucho… a pesar de tener poco tiempo con ella; ¡algo planeaba! Y algo no muy bueno… cruce los dedos deseando que no tuviera nada que ver con lo que estaba pensando…

Y sonó el timbre...

Me levante rápidamente tomando mis cuadernos dándome cuenta que no había tomado apuntes… me di un regaño mental por esto, la próxima vez no dejaría que nada me distrajera.

Y me dirigí aquel encuentro con curiosidad y enfado…

Ni me di cuenta de las personas alrededor solo veía a Ness parada saludándome con la mano y sonriendo abiertamente

Me cruce de brazos y la mire con disgusto

-¿Qué pasa Ness?-

-¡Ah! Te estaba esperando para ir a comer- dijo en tono casual

-¿Por qué dejaste de hablar, porque cambiaste planes de…?-

-¡como le decía a mi amigo!-interrumpió Ness sonriendo

De pronto vi que del otro lado del árbol salía un chico muy alto de ojos grises y piel dorada que me miraba sonriendo dulcemente…

Me mordí el labio.

_-¡¡Date por muerta!!- Lance mi amenaza mental_

-El es Sam… ve Frances conmigo-

Mire a Ness con odio y me cruce de brazos

-¡Hola!- dijo aquel chico, note que se le hacia un hoyuelo en su mejilla cuando sonreía

-Hola- dije fríamente

-solo le pedí el favor que me acompañara mientras llegabas… ha sido muy amable al decir que si…- dijo con voz inocente que nadie se la creía

Alce una ceja.

-eres… Marie Anne ¿cierto?- pregunto Sam acercándose, Retrocedí un paso para marcar distancia

-cierto-

-Si, te vi en la graduación-

-¡Hay Sam! ¿Estabas en la graduación? No te vimos, que lastima realmente- hablo Ness

Fruncí los labios, de verdad estaba muy molesta.

-¡si! Bella y Edward nos esperan- dije mientras me daba media vuelta y caminaba con rapidez dejándolos a los dos en el árbol pude escuchar el breve y decepcionado adiós de Sam, y a Nessie despidiéndose con alegría.

De pronto llego a mi lado.

-¿Qué tan molesta estas?- pregunto con algo de tristeza

-¡Mucho!- solo logre decir

-¡Solo quería que lo conocieras! Eso es todo… por favor Marie… eres mi amiga…-

-¡¡Las amigas no hacen eso!!- me detuve y la mire fijamente, me sentía traicionada

-en realidad solo le comente que tendría que esperarte y que no quería estar sola… el se ofreció a acompañarme…-

-¡No tenias que…! ¿Cómo pudiste…?- resople y seguí caminando

-¡espera Marie!-

Pero yo solo caminaba con el entrecejo fruncido

-dijiste que no te gusta-

-¡¡no me gusta!!- repetí sin mirarla

-¿entonces?- la voz de Ness sonaba triste

-¡que!-

-¿entonces porque estas tan molesta?-

Me detuve…

-si no te gusta… solo piensa que conociste a un compañero de clase-

La mire alzando una ceja…

-sabes que eso no lo piensas tu- le reproche

-no importa ¿verdad? Solo importa que pienses tu… ¿o no estas interesada en conocer las personas con las que compartirás este año?-

Ness… estaba llevando las cosas a otro lado… Abrí la boca con reproche

-¡es cierto! ¿No me digas que eres asocial?-

Siguió ella

-Ness…- la mire con tristeza

Ella torció la boca

-de acuerdo se que viviste huyendo por tres años-

-¡no es eso!-

Y entre al comedor.

Edward y Bella nos esperaban en una mesa lejana

Me dirigí a ellos con el entrecejo fruncido… No podía creerlo de Ness…

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Edward mirándonos

-tu hija esta loca- dije con reproche sentándome en la mesa

-¡claro que no!- Ness se sentó a mi lado

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Bella

Ness torció los ojos.

-que te cuente papa-

Edward me miraba fijamente

-¡no es lo que Nessie piensa!- me defendí

De pronto Bella frunció el entrecejo

-¡me van a contar! ¿O que?-

-¡Nessie piensa que…!- ni siquiera podía decirlo

-¡¡de acuerdo!! Me equivoque… lo siento, de veras lo siento- Ness bajo la mirada y los hombros

-¿Qué piensas Nessie?- pregunto Bella

La pelirroja se mordió los labios

-que a Marie le parecía lindo un humano…-

Entonces Bella abrió sus ojos dorados mirándome fijamente.

Edward no me quitaba la mirada de encima, sabia que estaría escuchando todos mis pensamientos…

-Ness esta equivocada- les dije a ambos

-lo siento- murmuro Ness


	10. AAAAHHHH!

**Los q llegaron hasta aqui....porfa dejen reviews!!! :P**

**X**

**AAAAHHHH!!!**

-lo siento, de veras… sabes que me chiflo a veces- repetí

Pude ver que Marie trato de ocultar una sonrisa…

-¿a veces?- fue lo que pronuncio

-si, ya se que no te interesa Sam-

-¡Bien! Mantén ese pensamiento- dijo la catira

Mis padres seguían mirando fijamente a Marie… como si tuviera algo extraño en la cara, como si estuvieran contemplando algo nuevo, o algo conocido…

Bella se acerco a Marie…

-solo porque el sea humano…-

La cara de mi amiga fue de tristeza

-Bella, en serio… de veras, tu hija se lo invento todo-

Me sentí culpable, quise ayudar…

-es cierto mama, fue mi culpa-

_-Gracias-_ escuche la voz mental de Marie…

-De acuerdo…no volveremos a decir nada- hablo Edward

-Gracias- repito Marie esta vez en voz alta

-solo, esto ultimo…-

Marie le frunció el entrecejo a Edward

-¿Qué paso con no volveremos a decir nada?- dijo ella

Edward sonrió mientras repetía -solo, esto ultimo… por el hecho de que sea humano no lo evites-

-¡es inútil!- Marie se encogió de hombros –así sea humano, hada, duende o que se yo… soy vampiro, y eso es todo ¡solo eso cuenta!-

-es algo que te digo que no solo apliques con Sam, sino con todos-

-Edward tiene razón- hablo Bella

Marie se mordió su labio… Y yo mire a la mesa donde estaba Sam…

Aquellos ojos grises no le quitaban la mirada de encima…

Marie no lo noto, pero Sam incluso sonreía, desvió la mirada rápidamente de nuestra mesa cuando se encontró con mis ojos.

Decidí no decir nada, y en silencio comencé a comer lo que había en la bandejas de mis padres.

Al terminar el almuerzo nos dirigimos a clase…

De nuevo era una clase separada, Marie vería Filosofía en el segundo edificio y yo Literatura en el último piso.

La inspeccionaba con la mirada mientras caminábamos, Marie no decía nada… Seguía con sus labios rosas ligeramente fruncidos.

-no estoy molesta- me dijo ella

-¿segura? -

-si, Ness… segura- suspiro mientras salía del pasillo

-¡Nos vemos!- grite

Vaya, si que había metido la pata… Pensé que quizá… bueno, ella parecía interesada, quizá me apure… ¿no? Ella tenía razón, acababa de conocer al chico… Además ella tenia un sentimiento extraño sobre los humanos, jamás se permitiría sentir algo… aun así, había actuado de esa manera por una extraña corazonada

-¡Ahora si estas bien loca!- me obligue a decir un voz alta –ella no es como mama y papa-

Y seguí subiendo las escaleras…

Pero Marie tenia que superar la idea de que es una cosa terrible que no puede estar con un ser humano sin que corra el peligro que se lo coma todito…

Lo que sabía es que evitaría el tema de Sam, no volvería a mencionarlo… Al menos claro que ella quiera… cosa muy poco probable.

Y seguí subiendo…

Por estar tan concentrada en mis pensamientos no escuche la voz que me llamaba

-¡Renesme!-

Parpadee varias veces y me di la vuelta

Un chico alto subía las escaleras con rapidez…

-¡Sam!- me sorprendí

-vengo siguiéndote desde que te separaste de Marie Anne- dijo el mientras jadeaba se veía bastante cansado

-¡oh! Lo siento, no escuche que me llamabas-

Sam sonrió mostrándome sus dientes blancos… una imagen me llego a la mente, de el sonriéndole a una hermosa catira mientras caminaban tomados de la mano… La catira también le sonreía, se veía tan feliz estando con el… se veían perfectos…

De pronto mi fantasía hablo

-¡Ness! Soy vampira no imagines estas cosas-

Y parpadee

-¿estas bien?-pregunto el verdadero Sam, el que no tenia a mi amiga tomada de la mano

-bien… si ¿dijiste algo?-

El chico bajo la mirada

-si… si dije… que… Marie Anne, no le agrado ¿verdad?- su voz sonaba algo decaída

Vaya… y ahora que debía decirle

No Sam, no le agradas, no te lo tomes personal es que existe el pequeño detalle que eres un ser humano.

Podía verlo incluso mas afligido con esta respuesta, bueno quizá confundido

O podía mentirle…

Si Sam, claro que le agradas… tienes buen chance que sean amigos…

Podía ver a Marie matándome después en mi habitación

-bueno… no hemos hablado en verdad-

Las mejillas de Sam se tornaron algo rojas

-ohh, claro porque tendrían que hablar de mi… que egoísta-

-no, no es eso…- trate de añadir rápidamente

-llegaremos tarde a clase- murmuro el chico mientras se alejaba, de pronto se dio media vuelta

-Gracias- y sonrió

Resople entrando al salón…

El profesor ya había comenzando por lo que me senté de ultima en la clase junto con a una chica de bucles y cabello negro.

-Literatura clásica es lo que respiraran, comerán y vivirán este semestre si desean aprobar la materia…-

Algunas palabras llegaron a mi cerebro…

Pero muy pocas…

Ese primer día estaba bastante desconcentrado, tenía que mejorar bastante mi atención.

¿Le contaría a Marie mi breve conversación con Sam? ¡Por supuesto que no!

De pronto vi que los demás de la clase tomaban apuntes de algo que copiaba el profesor del pizarrón y me apresure por imitarlos…

Libros por comprar, escribí…

Papa se había leído todos los de la lista y creo que mama la mayoría, seria pan comido aquella clase.

Las horas pasaron lentas… pero el timbre al final sonó… como alivio para mis oídos… tendría que ir a ver a Marie… Pero la chica de bucles me detuvo con su brazo…

Tenía unos lindos ojos verdes.

-¡Hola!-

La verdad tenía prisa para ponerme a establecer amistades con chicas humanas así que solo sonríe incitándola a continuar ella con la conversación

-me llamo Theresa-

-Renesme- dije con rapidez

Ella sonrió

-solo… en el almuerzo no vi que… eh… Jacob estuviera con ustedes-

Parpadee de sorpresa

-¿Jake?-

-¡si! El… bueno… me preguntaba porque no esta aquí, ¿esta enfermo?-

Alce una ceja y me cruce de brazos

-¿acaso eres su amiga?-

-no, o si, no creo solo el año pasado compartimos clase de Química-

Torcí el labio

-¿así que eran compañeros de laboratorio?-

Ahora la chica frunció el entrecejo

-no… no realmente, pero a veces nos ayudábamos-

-¿ah si? Pues el nunca te menciono- y me di media vuelta

Pero Theresa seguía detrás mío… me detuvo antes de salir del salón

-¿esta enfermo?- siguió ella

-no veo que eso sea tu asunto- prácticamente gruñí

La chica me miro con rabia

-eres bastante antipática par ser una Cullen-

-y tú eres bastante buena para meterte en asuntos que no sean de tu incumbencia-

Y me di media vuelta…

¿Qué le pasaba a esa? Estaba loca… ¿Cómo se había fijado de la ausencia de Jake? Que chismosa… dios, deberían enseñarle modales, y también deberían darle unas clasecitas sobre como vestirse adecuadamente… Si no fuera tan antipática le diría a Alice que la llevara de compras urgentemente…

Me sorprendí darme cuenta quien me esperaba afuera de clase

-¡Sam!- mi humor ya no era tan bueno

-¿Cómo estuvo tu clase?-

-muy divertida- dije mientras torcía los ojos

-si, la mía igual… ya tengo deberes ¿tu también?-

-¿Qué quieres?- lo mire fijamente…

Sam era casi tan alto como Jacob.

-solo… solo… pensé que podría acompañarte al estacionamiento- sonrió formándosele un hoyuelo en su mejilla.

Me mordí el labio

-no es buena idea- y seguí caminando dejando atrás

Pero el me siguió

-¿por Marie Anne?-

-¿es por ella que tu quieres ir?- fui sincera, en los dos años que teníamos viviendo en ese lugar, asistiendo a la misma escuela, había cruzado como 3 palabras con Sam… las cuales coincidían cuando su mama visitaba a la mía con deliciosas galletas que terminaban en mi estomago…

-no… no… claro que no-

Alce una ceja

-bueno, solo quería ser amable con ella ya que es nueva, tanto en la familia de ustedes como aquí en la escuela… ehh se veía bastante nerviosa en la graduación- hablo muy rápido

Entonces suspire

-Vaya, eres muy buen observador-

Las mejillas de Sam de nuevo adquirieron un tono rojo.

-¿si puedo acompañarte?- me pidió Sam

De nuevo la imagen de Marie tomada de la mano de Sam me llego a la mente, seguida de una más realista donde ella me lanza miradas de odio.

-no, no puedes-

Y me aleje

_-¿Dónde estas Ness?- la voz de la susodicha llego a mi cerebro_

_-ya estoy en camino-_

_-¡suenas molesta!- dijo ella_

_-Dos imprevistos- murmure_

_-¿Qué paso?-_

_-una tal Theresa y… eh… mucha tarea- decidí mentir al final._

-es demasiado, esta muy loca-

Marie me miraba mientras yo protestaba dando vueltas por mi habitación

-a ella no le debe importar nada, nada, no es su asunto… solo es una metida-

Marie torció la boca

-el nunca la menciono, quien es esa tal Theresa-

Ahora la chica torció los ojos

-digo solo ella aparece de la noche a la mañana así como sin mas a preocuparse por el-

-¡si que mala es!- dijo Marie usando tono irónico.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Ness! ¿Qué no sabes?-

-¡¡que!!- me senté en la cama

-estas… celosa-

Entonces me tape la cara con las manos y fruncí el entrecejo

-¡hay por favor!-

-solo es mi opinión-

-¡opinas mal!-

Marie sonrió

-de acuerdo es que no paras de hablar de ella-

Me senté en la cama pensando en algún reproche pero no se me ocurrió nada.

-bueno… mejor habla con Jacob ya son las cuatro y no llega-

Espere paciente mientras mi amiga iniciaba una conversación mental con el, ella no sabia que arrugaba las cejas levemente cuando usaba su telepatía.

-ohh espera- dije rápidamente

Marie me miro

-no menciones a Theresa-

Entonces ella parpadeo.

-¿ya?- dije después de un rato en silencio

-si, ya va saliendo-

-bien…- dije mientras me acostaba en la cama y cerraba los ojos.

Unas suaves manos me despertaron acariciándome las mejillas, pero me costo un rato despertar… los parpados me pesaban… Ni me di cuenta en que momento me quede dormida.

Pero hay estaba totalmente rendida con la habitación un poco en penumbra, sin embargo el estaba junto a mi por lo que sonreí…

-regresaste-

-si…-

Mire a mí alrededor…

-¿Marie?-

-abajo-

Asentí suavemente y le tome la mano…

-¿Billy?-

-perfecto-

Entonces sonreí cerrando los ojos de nuevo…

-¿Ness?- susurro el en mi oído… sentí su cálido aliento en mi cuello

-¿si?-

-Theresa no es importante-

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y me separe inmediatamente de el…

-¿¡QUE?!-

AHHHHHHHHHHHH iba a matar a Marie.


	11. Una visita inesperada

**Hola! gracias x los reviews espero q les guste este capitulo! =)**

**--------------------------------**

**XI**

**Una visita inesperada**

No me gustaba cuando Ness dormía, era muy aburrido pues no había en realidad mucho que hacer, no sabia mucho de dormir, en realidad casi no recordaba que se sentía, pero si sabia que Ness solía dormir mas del promedio normal que un ser humano.

Baje las escaleras con lentitud y con algo de fastidio…

Aun quedan muchas horas del día y de la noche sin tener en realidad mucho que hacer.

Entonces escuche a Carlisle y a Esme… comenzaron reír en el gran salón, y en ritmo vampírico llegue a ellos… pero afortunadamente no pase de la puerta.

Aquella escena no era para tres personas, Ambos estaban sentados en el gran sofá dándome la espalda, Carlisle le sostenía la mano a Esme mientras ella colocaba su cabeza en el hombro, parecían disfrutar de aquel momento a solas, entonces me di media vuelta, no quería interrumpir…

-puedes pasar Marie querida- dijo con su dulce voz Esme sin mirarme

-ah… recordé que tengo tarea- mentí tratando de sonar convincente

Entonces quise ir a charlar un poco con Bella y Edward, era muy agradable estar con ellos…

Pero de inmediato escuche una hermosa melodía que provenía del piano de cola que se encontraba en la sala principal, sonaba hermoso… la verdad estaba sorprendida, Entonces al acercarme un poco comprendí que se trataba de Edward que tocaba para Bella… Parecía ser un momento que solo ambos podían compartir… sonreí, cada vez ellos me sorprendían mas, eran sencillamente perfectos…

Entonces, me di media vuelta, pues en ese momento yo tampoco encajaba en ese lugar…

Quizás podría charlar un poco con Alice…

Y mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo inicie una conversación mental.

-_¿Qué tal Yale?-_

_-Hola Marie- dijo ella alegremente –la verdad Yale esta interesante-_

_-ohh… ¿estas ocupada?-_

_-No para nada, de hecho estoy disfrutando de una hora de descanso con Jasper, te manda saludos…-_

Cielos, era una hora de descanso quizás ellos dos estaban disfrutando de estar a solas… de nuevo me había metido en un lugar donde sobraba

-_Ohh, dile que igual, aquí hacen falta, hablamos después-_

Y deje de pensar para ellos…

Entonces me detuve junto a la gran chimenea y me quede escuchando la armoniosa melodía que tocaba Edward…

Trate de concentrarme en el piso de arriba a ver si Renesme ya no tomaba su siesta, pero todo parecía indicar que aun estaba profunda…

Quizás si charlaba con Rosalie o con Emmet… Casi no tenia contacto con ellos dos… pero valía la pena intentar…

_-¿Rosalie?-_

_-¿Marie? ¿Paso algo?-_

_-no, no solo quería saludar-_

_-oh- Rosalie sonaba sorprendida_

_-¿estas ocupada?-_

_-realmente si, en clase-_

_-eh… bueno lo siento charlamos después-_

_-espera ¿Cómo esta mi sobrina?-_

_-bien, ahora durmiendo-_

_-saludos de parte mía y de Emmet-_

_-de acuerdo-_

Y deje de pensar para Rosalie… me plantee la posibilidad de hablar con Emmet pero realmente cual era el caso, ambos estaban en clase y después tanto el como Rosalie se marcharían a otro lugar…

De nuevo con ellos dos sobraba…

Bien, pero pensándolo de nuevo, sobraba incluso con Ness y Jacob

No me había dado cuenta de eso hasta ese momento…

Entonces mis pies se dirigieron a la biblioteca y un poco afligida tome el primer libro que vi…

Quizás tendría que dejarle mas espacio a todos, quizás debería pasar más tiempo en ese lugar…

Me sorprendí al leer el titulo del libro

_Postres y sabores del mundo_

Vaya, un libro curioso para una casa donde solo dos personas pueden comer.

Le eche una rápida ojeada y tome asiento en el sofá, varias fotos de comida que se veía viscosa y asquerosa estaban en aquellas hojas…

Pero en realidad no prestaba mucha atención, en realidad pensaba en que los Cullen se dividían en parejas… no lo había notado, entonces no había caso, sobraba en cualquier lugar que fuera…

El piano dejo de sonar en ese momento… alce la cabeza, quería que Edward siguiera tocando realmente lo hacia muy bien, pero no lo hizo… quizá Bella y el estarían ocupados…

Me acomode mas en aquel asiento, tendría que acostumbrarme a pasar bastante tiempo en ese lugar…

Entonces la puerta de la biblioteca sonó, me sorprendí no haber sentido que alguien se acercaba, quizá era porque estaba muy concentrada.

-¿Marie, puedo pasar?- Esme asomo su cabeza por la puerta

-claro- dije algo distraída

Entonces ella se sentó a mi lado sonriéndome y paso su mano por mi cabello

-se que aun es muy difícil para ti pero de verdad me gustaría que me vieras como una mama-

Yo le sonreí, no sabía muy bien que decirle

-Gracias- susurre

-y se que es mas difícil aun charlar de cómo te sientes…-

No comprendía el significado de aquella charla

-me siento bien-

-Oh querida, eso es lo que realmente quiero para ti, lo que todos queremos para ti…- dijo Esme tomándome la mano

-eh gracias- repetí tontamente

-no quiero que sientas que no encajas…-

Entonces estaba desconcertada

-…lo que quiero decir es que no sobras con nosotros…-

-espera… ¿Cómo…?- comencé a decir sorprendida pero… -oh… Edward- lo comprendí, el me había escuchado y se lo había dicho a Esme

-Somos una familia y eres parte de nosotros-

Me sentía avergonzada, Los Cullen habían sido muy generosos conmigo… no quería que pensaran que me incomodaba estar con ellos.

Entonces sonreí

-¿lo sabes verdad?- pregunto Esme -¿sabes que estamos felices de tenerte?-

-lo se… yo me siento igual-

Entonces me abrazo con fuerza….

En ese momento escuche el latido de dos corazones lo que nos aviso antes de que sonara el timbre que había llegado alguien, y un peculiar y no muy agradable aroma de algo horneado llego desde la puerta de entrada

-tenemos visita- dijo Esme

Un corazón sonaba mucho mas acelerado que el otro…

Arrugue la nariz

-es la señora _Brown, _ese aroma son sus galletas-

Entonces abrí los ojos con sorpresa…

Esme sonrió –Lo se no huele muy bien pero Nessie asegura que son exquisitas- dijo ella alzando los hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada…

Pero realmente el olor de las galletas no me importaba mucho, pues era el corazón que latía de prisa lo que llamaba mi atención…

Rápidamente seguí a Esme…

Si estaba en lo correcto aquel otro corazón era de…

-¡Samuel, Katherine que agradable sorpresa!- dijo Esme sonriendo con su hermosa sonrisa

Yo me ocultaba detrás de la puerta, cerré los ojos… El estaba solo a centímetros

-Hola Esme querida, les hornee algunas galletas, están recién hechas, Sam me conto que hoy fue el primer día de escuela de tu nueva hija y quise pasar a saludarla- la voz de aquella señora sonaba cálida y cariñosa.

Esme recibió una bandeja llena de enormes galletas

-que amable de tu parte, saben que son siempre bienvenidos-

Entonces Esme me miro.

-pasen adelante-

La señora Katherine llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño donde se mostraban algunas canas, sus gafas eran redondas y su nariz me era muy familiar, tenía los ojos grises como Sam…

Al verme sonrió con cariño.

-Marie Anne- dijo, no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación

Pero estaba tan sorprendida como confundida como para saber que decirle… Sam estaba a su lado, llevaba la misma camisa blanca y me miraba sonriendo

Los brazos de la señora Brown me rodearon lo que me hizo desviar la mirada de su hijo…

No sabia bien que me decía, o no sabia bien que le decía a Esme…

Fruncí el entrecejo.

-llevare las galletas por ti a la cocina- le dije a Esme quitándole la bandeja

Debía alejarme, escuche como se fueron hasta el gran salón donde esperaba Carlisle… Pero unos pasos y un peculiar palpitar me siguieron hasta la cocina…

Me di vuelta con brusquedad

-¿Qué quieres?- dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-solo quería ver si necesitabas ayuda- la voz de Sam sonaba emocionada y algo nerviosa… di un paso atrás para alejarme de el

-no muchas gracias- dije mientras dejaba la bandeja en el mesón

-mama quería venir a verte, es muy amiga de Esme de… tu mama-

Yo no le respondí solo me cruce de brazos

-Veras ella no tiene mucho que hacer en las tardes, pues era profesora pero ya se jubilo y le hable de ti pues tuvo la idea de venir y…-

-¿y que?- interrumpí dando otro paso para alejarme de el –no me interesa-

Entonces me di media vuelta y me fui… Aun estaba sorprendida, me sentía abrumada, por alguna extraña razón supe que mi corazón estaría latiendo con fuerza en ese momento si aun fuera humana, y quizás las rodillas me temblarían…

Comencé a subir las escaleras despacio…

Sentí como Sam tomaba asiento en el primer escalón, entonces me di media vuelta y lo observe…

Tal cual como lo había visto esta mañana en clase, de espalda… no me había dado cuenta que su cabello era negro azabache… se notaba algo confundido…

Había sido algo injusta con el… no me di cuenta cuando mis pies me guiaron a su lado y tome asiento también en el primer escalón

-lo siento-

El chico alzo su cabeza y me miro directo a los ojos… los de el de un gris intenso que se escondían detrás de algunos mechones rebeldes, entonces sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos, contemple el hoyuelo que se le formaba junto a sus labios…

-tu mama es muy amable por venir- dije desviando la mirada de el

-solo quería darte la bienvenida-

-si…dile que muchas gracias-

Me sentía muy incomoda…

-y… ¿Cómo te… sientes?- la pregunta del chico me tomo por sorpresa, el pareció notarlo

-digo… al tenerlos a ellos- las mejillas se tornaron rojas… en ese momento me di cuenta que olía a canela

-b-bien-

-me alegro-

Y baje la mirada mordiéndome el labio, no sabia que hacer, quería levantarme y marcharme lejos de el, pero al mismo tiempo quería permanecer sentada en ese lugar charlando…

-¿te molesta si pregunto… como era antes?- Sam bajo la mirada

-¿antes?- susurre

-antes de… que… te adoptaran-

Entonces parpadee

-Oh…-

-disculpa, de verdad no debí preguntar, lo siento, olvídalo- añadió el con timidez

-no, esta bien… eh… era… aburrido- admití recordando los días en aquel apartamento

-aburrido- repitió el chico divertido asentí tontamente

-y… ¿Qué paso con tus padres… verdaderos?-

Baje la mirada… aquello era algo doloroso recordar incluso para un vampiro como yo.

Entonces Sam se acerco…

-lo siento, yo… solo tengo curiosidad-

-esta bien, la curiosidad no es mala… de hecho es muy normal en los seres humanos- fui sincera.

Sam sonrió de nuevo…

-ambos murieron- omití la parte del asesinato

-lo siento- repitió Sam acercándose a mi un poco mas -¿los recuerdas?- dijo casi en un susurro… su cálido aliento rociaba mi rostro… El olor a canela me embriago, pero no me moví, me gustaba…

-¿Marie?-

Sam me miro directo a los ojos esperando una respuesta

-¿los recuerdas?- repitió

Entonces me concentre en la conversación dejando a un lado su aliento

-no- admití

-¿nada?-

-muy pocas cosas, solo detalles tontos-

-¿Qué recuerdas?-

Entonces reí un poco

-los recuerdos son… borrosos-

-¿estabas pequeña?-

-no- rápidamente me pregunte sin hubiera tenido que mentir

-en ese entonces era otra persona, diferente, veía las cosas de otra manera… eso es todo- añadí y me aleje de el, el estrecho espacio entre los dos me dificultaba pensar con claridad.

-Marie Anne… yo quiero… ser tu amigo- Sam se acerco a mi quitando la distancia que yo había colocado

Entonces la puerta se abrió…

Era Jacob

Sonrió mientras me miraba y miraba a Sam

-Hola- dijo

-_No es lo que piensas-_ le dije rápidamente

Jacob sonrió de nuevo

_-¿Ness?-_

_-durmiendo-_

Y paso a mi lado_._

Sam me miraba fijamente

-¿Qué?- pregunte

-nada, créeme no importa…-

-¿Qué?- insistí sin saber porque

-es solo una impresión, nada importante-

-¿impresión?-

Entonces el moreno comenzó a reír

-se que es algo loco, es solo que ya dos veces hoy te he visto hacerlo…-

Fruncí el entrecejo

-¿Qué cosa?-

-no, es algo ilógico-

Entonces esta vez fui yo la que me acerque.

-¿quieres que seamos amigos no?-

Sus ojos grises me miraron…

-bueno… es algo en tu mirada o en tu expresión lo vi con Renesme y ahora con Jacob…-

-¿algo?-

-como si… hablaras con ellos mentalmente-

Lo mire sorprendida y me aleje de el…

-es loco lo se, es imposible te dije que no era importante olvida lo que dije…-

Pero escuche un grito desde arriba…

Y Ness que bajaba las escaleras con rapidez….


	12. ¿y ahora que hago Jacob?

**Para todos los lectores crepusculados!!! =) Jake y Ness awwwwwwwww! Creo q este les va a gustar muchiisimo**

**-----------------------------**

**XII**

**¿Y ahora que hago Jacob?**

-¿¡Marie?!- dije bajando las escaleras estaba furiosa, enfadada quería… una explicación

Entonces la vi sentada en el primer escalón con una expresión algo graciosa, confundida junto a el… Y me detuve, sonreí un poco…

-Ness- dijo mi amiga con su voz melodiosa

-oh… hola Sam no sabia que estabas aquí-

-Llegue hace rato- dijo el moreno

-sabes que puedes visitarnos cuando quieras- tome asiento junto a ellos.

Entonces Marie me miro de reojo, y sonreí.

-de hecho hace rato Marie me dijo que tu le agradabas bastante- aquella seria la venganza perfecta

Sam sonrió mirándola a ella, pero la vampira me miraba sorprendida,

-¿lo dijo?- pregunto Sam

Marie sonrió

-¿si Ness lo dije?-

-algo así… entre líneas mas que todo- suspire, no podía engañar al pobre de Sam

-me lo imagine- dijo el algo decepcionado

Entonces Marie frunció el entrecejo

-no esta del todo equivocada- dijo ella observándolo

Hubo un momento solo de ellos dos donde se miraron sorprendidos

Entonces sentí un leve cosquilleo en mi estomago mi sonrisa se ensancho.

Escuchamos unos pasos que se dirigían a la puerta lo que distrajo a los chicos

-Muchas Gracias por visitarnos Katherine- dijo Esme con dulzura

-sabes que es todo un placer- rio

Ambas aparecieron junto a la escalera en un par de segundos

-De verdad me alegro mucho de que ahora estés con ellos Marie Ane- dijo Katherine, mi amiga sonrió

-Y para lo que necesites puedes llamarme querida-

-muchas gracias- dijo Marie

Sam se puso de pie.

-nos vemos en el colegio- dijo despidiéndose de todos

-Adiós Sam- respondí

Una vez que ambos se marcharon en su auto mire a Marie que seguía sentada junto a mi con el entrecejo algo fruncido

-Hay galletas en la cocina- me dijo Esme

-perfecto- dije colocándome de pie y arrastrando a la catira con mi mano.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Jacob?- pregunto ella

-creo que esta molesto conmigo- dije levantando mis hombros

-¿Por qué? Eso es imposible-

Tome una galleta

-estas son realmente deliciosas, lastima que no las puedes comer-

-sobreviviré, ¿Qué paso con Jacob?-

-Bueno, le contaste de Theresa-

Marie se mordió el labio

-la verdad lo había dicho antes que me pidieras que no lo dijera-

-aun así… no hay escusa debiste advertirme- dije tomando otra galleta

-¿advertirte? Cielos Ness solo dije: ven pronto porque Nessie conoció a una tal Theresa que no le agrado mucho-

-bueno, ya no tiene importancia-

-¿y porque se molesto?-

-Pues me dijo que Theresa no era importante, y yo me moleste… y le dije... cosas-

Marie me miro con severidad

-¿Qué cosas?-

-solo que… era su problema con quien estaba que no me importaba, que hiciera lo que quisiera porque el y yo solo somos amigos y mas nada-

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?-

-porque… no lo se-

-¡Hay Ness pobre Jacob!-

-esto es complicado… hace dos años el cuidaba de mi mientras yo… le escupía o que se yo-

-apuesto a que no le escupías-

-bueno mientras el me contaba historias y jugaba conmigo-

-perfecto, pero eso era antes, ya creciste Ness, era obvio que cambiarias, no serás el primer caso donde la impronta sale dañada-

-pero no se, entre en pánico y comencé a decirle cosas… y baje dispuesta a gritarte-

-Ness ¿Por qué no quieres que Jacob sepa que lo que sientes por el esta cambiando?-

-porque no se a que cosa esta cambiando- admití y me puse roja

-solo tu sabes que sientes por el-

-es extraño Marie-

-No se de verdad porque demonios lo ves tan complicado, tienes demasiada suerte porque sabes que estarás con el para siempre-

Entonces deje la galleta a un lado

-Marie, creo que no se como actuar, digo… con el me divierto mucho pero…-

-están destinados a estar juntos y te empeñas en negarlo- me regaño –y para rematar le haces daño a el-

-soy una tonta verdad-

-a veces, sobre todo en lo que se trata de el-

La mire ofendida

-Marie, se supone que tienes que decir: No Ness, no eres ninguna tonta-

-se supone, pero eso seria mentir, porque con Jacob te vuelves mantequilla-

-de acuerdo míralo así, una de las caras mas familiares que vi desde que naci fue la de Jacob, el siempre estaba conmigo para enséñame cosas, para alimentarme, para cuidarme, para jugar conmigo… y el cariño que le tenia es inmenso… y ahora… quiero mas que eso-

Marie abrió la boca con exageración

-señoras y señores al final Renesme Cullen lo admitió-

-ridícula- reproche

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-quiero estar con el todo el tiempo, me siento bien con el-

-Hay Ness deberías subir a disculparte…-

-si, tienes razón….hablare con el, le explicare todo Jacob se lo merece, iré ahora mismo-

Me puse de pie, mi plan parecía perfecto pero entonces me quede parada en la puerta

-no quiero explicarle lo que siento en donde mis padres me puedan escuchar… eso seria raro-

-ellos no interfieren en esto Nessie-

-aun así, es raro- dije mientras me marchaba de la cocina.

Y comencé a subir las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, sabia que después de la discusión Jacob no se quedaría en el mío, era demasiado orgulloso.

-¿Jacob?-

Nadie respondió

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-puedes hacer lo que quieras es tu casa no la mía- me respondió con su tosca voz desde adentro, mi sonrisa se agrando mientras abría la puerta.

-creo que quiero cazar algo esta noche ¿vienes?-

Jacob que jugaba nintendo respondió sin mirarme

-invita a otro amigo tuyo, no habrá diferencia-

-hay por favor dije mientras le apagaba el televisor

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué me apagas el tv?

-tienes que venir- continúe ignorando su pregunta

Los ojos dolidos de Jacob me miraron

-no quiero-

-no puedes negarte- reproche

-es difícil pero intentare-

Entonces me mordí el labio y me senté junto a el

-¡como quieras!- le dije

-bien-

-¡Bien!-

-perfecto- Jacob prendió el televisor y tomo el control remoto, comenzó a jugar de nuevo pero yo no me movía, espere señales de el… pero parecía ignorarme por completo.

-pero quiero que sepas que entonces no iré a casar-

Jacob me ignoro de nuevo

-y recaerá en tu conciencia- proteste

Pero no hubo respuesta

Comencé a frustrarme

-¿Y ahora que hago Jacob?- dije resignada no importaba ya quien escuchaba

-caza con Marie, con tus padres o que se yo, estas en una casa llena de vampiros y buscas al hombre lobo para chupar sangre, eres absurda-

Entonces le tome el rostro con mi mano y lo obligue a mirarme

-no me refería a eso-

Jacob soltó el control

-¿terminaste el juego?- alce una ceja

-lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti- Jacob me tomo la mano, sentí como cada pequeña parte de mis huesos comenzaron a temblar.

Sus ojos profundos me miraban sin pestañear, había una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, comencé a respirar con dificultad, no pensaba con claridad… Tenia que decirle algo, quizás tenía que decirle tantas cosas… pero ¿por donde empezar?

-algo… algo cambio Jacob-

El chico sonrió

-¿Qué cosa?-

Mis mejillas ardían, sabia que estaría como un camarón

-tu sabes que cosa- susurre acercándome a el, y fue como si mi estomago se llenara de aire y comenzara a volar.

Jacob sonrió, su aliento era caliente pero refrescante…

-¿te agrada el cambio?- pregunto el

-me encanta- la respuesta me sorprendió a mi misma

-¿desde cuando?-

Entonces baje la mirada

-no lo se, y tampoco entiendo-

Ahora fue Jacob el que me alzo la cara y me obligo a mirarlo

-¿estas lista?-

-no- admití, sabia que quería estar con el, estaba segura, pues los pocos centímetros de distancia que habían entre los dos se reducían cada vez que yo me acercaba a sus ojos, pero era complicado, no sabia cuando el sentimiento cambio, si con la aparición de Theresa o con el viaje a la reserva.

-quizá… poco a poco-

-como tú quieras- dijo el chico

Entonces le tome la mano y dure un rato de esa forma, solo en silencio los dos… juntos… y seria de esa manera para siempre, jamás me había sentido más feliz en toda mi vida…

De pronto mi estomago gruño

-en serio quiero ir a cazar- lo mire a los ojos

-¿y?- Jacob alzo una ceja

Le di un puñetazo en el estomago, el comenzó a reír

-solo estaba bromeando, cielos Ness…-

Lo ignore y me puse de pie, tendiéndole mi mano.

-no olvido que me llamaste absurda- le reproche

-lo eres-

-vaya muchas gracias- fruncí el entrecejo

-pero una absurda muy bonita-

Sonreí ligeramente

-Jacob y yo iremos a cazar- murmure para mis padres, sabia que estarían escuchando.

-no tarden mucho- escuche a Bella que respondió en ritmo vampírico.

-no deberías decir así, porque suena como si yo también fuera un chupa sangre-

-Hay Jacob se sobreentiende que tu solo vienes para acompañarme- dije mientras saltaba por la ventana

-Aun así, es mejor dejar claro las cosas-

Y comencé a correr, junto a un gigante y peludo hombre lobo.


	13. El arbol mas alejado

**hola! aqui les traigo otro cap**

**gracias por los reviews!**

**----------------**

**XIII**

**El árbol más alejado**

Caminaba de un edificio al otro a través del jardín, mi clase de francés me esperaba, la gente pasaba alrededor de mí, pero en realidad no se me acercaban mucho, éramos intimidantes para ellos, eso era bueno.

Los rumores parecieron incrementarse con el tiempo, yo tan solo los ignoraba, gire a mi derecha para entrar por el estrecho pasillo que conectaba el jardín con los salones de clase.

Y entonces estaba parado en la entrada, llevaba una chaqueta negra y su cabello azabache estaba muy despeinado, pero sus ojos brillaban resaltando junto a su sonrisa

-¿ves francés conmigo?- pregunte

El chico sonrió

-no, yo te estaba buscando-

-Oh…-

No supe que mas decir, había sido bastante sincero y directo por lo que me sorprendí, me quede parada frente a el mientras sentía a las personas detrás de mi pasar al salón, unos con los zapatos mojados, otros destapando algún caramelo, algunos reían y contaban cosas… Sin embargo me enfoque en el palpitar del corazón del chico que estaba junto a mi, y con disimulo me acerque un poco a el para oler su aroma a canela…

Sam sonrió mostrando su hoyuelo.

-Quería saludarte hoy- dijo con voz pausada, sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas… aproveche rápidamente y di otro paso para acercarme un poco mas a ese aroma.

-Hola- susurre

El corazón del moreno comenzó a latir a un ritmo más rápido, el olor a canela en ese momento me embriagaba, me acerque más…

-H-hola- repitió el tontamente, su cálido aliento choco con mi nariz, cerré los ojos para disfrutar mas de mi desarrollado sentido del olfato, sin pensarlo di otro paso al frente y sonreí…

Entonces Sam tomo mi mano…

Abrí los ojos asustada y me aleje soltándolo con rapidez había sido la sensación mas agradable que había sentido en toda mi vida vampírica, como un corrientaso caliente que embriago todo mi cuerpo, aunque tan solo hubiera durado un segundo… pero también conocía como se sentía mi piel…

Sam me miraba confundido

-lo siento- dijo acercándose -¿te lastime?-

Mi cabeza negó lentamente

Estaba avergonzada -¿te lastime yo?- susurre con timidez

El chico sonrió

-imposible- por algún motivo le parecía graciosa mi pregunta, me enfade un poco, Sam había tocado un pedazo de piel sin vida helado y áspero…

Entonces escuche los pasos del profesor de francés que llegaba por el otro lado del pasillo

-tengo clase- le dije

-yo también-

Lo mire confundida y me di media vuelta para entrar al salón

-Espera por favor- dijo, me di cuenta que hizo el intento de tomarme la mano pero se detuvo, buena reacción, quizás le daría asco tocar de nuevo mi piel… eso era lógico.

-ven conmigo- el chico se acerco

-tengo clase-

-yo también- repitió el pícaramente

Yo sonreí, no podía dejar de sentir su aliento.

-pero tengo…- trate de ser realista

Sam negó rápidamente con sus ojos grises y muy despacio comenzó a levantar su mano, lo mire confundida

Entonces tomo la mía con suavidad

Podía escuchar como el corazón del chico no dejaba de palpitar, sus dedos envolvieron mi delgada y fría mano, pero aquella sensación me calentaba el cuerpo, había olvidado que se sentía estar caliente, había olvidado que era tener contacto físico con alguien…

-ven conmigo- repitió el en un susurro

Mi cabeza asintió torpemente.

Y me alejo.

Me sentía muy contenta corriendo con el por los pasillos tomados de la mano, sabia que los alumnos nos miraban y hablaban de nosotros pero yo solo me concentraba en la calidez de su mano, en el palpitar de su corazón y en su aroma a canela.

Entonces me llevo al patio principal y caminamos despacio a través de la gente, seguíamos tomados de la mano y en realidad no pensaba cambiar eso, el no tenia ni idea lo bien que me hacia sentir ese contacto, era como si todo este tiempo hubiera tenido una herida y finalmente se estaba curando… Yo solo sonreía, no importaba que las miradas pasaran de Sam a mí.

Entonces su mano me guío al árbol mas alejado del patio y tomo asiento en el húmedo césped, yo lo imite, me di cuenta que el chico sonreía.

-si no aprendo francés será tu culpa-

-por esta hora el equipo me va a matar… pero realmente no importa- dijo el chico

-¿equipo?-

-teníamos práctica- explico el –de Football-

-Oh…- en ese momento le solté la mano, inmediatamente me regañe por haber abandonado aquella sensación de calidez

Sam frunció el entrecejo

-Marie…-

Entonces torcí los ojos, no sabia porque pero una parte de mi quería alejarse de aquel lugar… pero quizá esa parte no era tan fuerte como las ganas que tenia de mantenerme junto a el… Me regañe mentalmente por esto, entonces hice el intento de pararme

-No, Marie por favor- sus ojos grises me miraron directamente a los míos

-quédate…- prosiguió el chico

Entonces asentí e instintivamente me acerque a el

-gracias- susurro

Yo solo sonreí escondiendo mi mirada, sabia que había cometido una equivocación al permanecer en ese lugar.

-¿Qué quieres de mi Sam?-

-solo… solo estar contigo- susurro

No supe que decir

Entonces Sam extendió su mano y tomo de nuevo la mía, y fue como si en verdad pudiera sentir adrenalina en mi cuerpo

-me agrada- dijo el chico mirando las manos juntas

Torcí levemente mis ojos –pero esta muy fría- dije era imposible que Sam pudiera disfrutar de un pedazo de carne muerto y congelado.

Pero su sonrisa me mostro el hoyuelo de su mejilla

-me agrada- repitió

Entonces quizá Sam seria masoquista.

-¿Cómo… como esta Katherine?- pregunte rápidamente para cambiar el tema

-muy bien, últimamente algo preocupada por la salud de mi padre, dice que trabaja mucho, es abogado-

Entonces los ojos grises se me acercaron

-Marie… ¿Cómo murieron… tus padres?- pregunto con timidez

Suspire, espere unos minutos para responder…

-alguien entro en la casa yo no estaba- mi voz se quebró

-Oh… lo siento mucho-

Asentí lentamente

Sam bajo la mirada

-al menos no estabas en la casa- dijo con la voz quebrada

-llegue después que ocurrió…- no sabia porque me sentía tan cómoda hablando con el de eso, incluso me ayudaba…

-¿t-tu los… viste?- susurro

Y me mordí el labio, baje la mirada, pero asentí, aquel recuerdo humano me dolía, solo que no lloraba porque simplemente no podía…

Entonces Sam se lanzo sobre mi, y me envolvió en sus brazos, me sobresalte, una sensación de calor invadió todo mi cuerpo, una especie de corriente eléctrica hacia que mi estomago se retorciera, no sabia si era posible pero lo estaba sintiendo…

-no me habían abrazado por la muerte de mis padres- admití

Entonces Sam me abrazo con mas fuerza –siempre hay una primera vez- susurro en mi oído

Sonreí, pero imagine que debería sentir el…

-¿no te doy frio?- pregunte

-no me importa-

Y respire su aliento de canela

Entonces Sam se alejo de mí, y tomo de nuevo mi mano

-de verdad me agradas Marie-

Mi sonrisa se amplio, no recordaba haberme sentido de esa manera en años, quizá nunca me había sentido así… Era como si de pronto pudiera volar

-creo que tome una buena decisión al no entrar a francés-

Y el me sonrió mostrando su hóyelo.

-y los chicos del equipo que se las arreglen sin mí-

Y comencé a reír sin saber porque, Sam también lo hizo, y sentí curiosidad…

-¿desde cuando juegas Football?-

-desde siempre, es una de las pocas cosas que me enseño mi padre-

-¿Y eres bueno?- sonreí

-soy el capitán- dijo quitándose unos mechones rebeldes que habían en sus ojos de su pelo.

-tomare eso como un si-

Sus ojos grises se iluminaron.

-¿Te gusta el Football?- pegunto Sam

-es divertido- admití

-tendrás que estar en mi próximo juego-

Asentí

Entonces varios estudiantes comenzaron a salir…

-Tengo clase de economía- le dije

-¿puedes venir cuando termine?-

Y sin pensarlo sonreí asintiendo con mi cabeza

-perfecto- dijo el chico

Entonces me puse de pie

-Gracias Sam- admití

El negó con la cabeza –gracias a ti- dijo

Y me aleje de el caminando y sonriendo, no me importaba que decía la gente, sabia que estaban hablando de mi, podía sentirlo…

Pero tenia años que no me sentía así de feliz, y volvería a estar con el, no sabia como, ni porque pero junto a Sam me sentía normal, me sentía de nuevo humana… y esa sensación me agradaba.

Entonces una chica de cabello rizado y algo rojizo con ojos grandes y marrones estaba corriendo en el otro extremo del pasillo.

Al verme comenzó hacer señas

-¡Ness! ¿Paso algo?- pregunte asustada

Renesme llego a mí con la respiración agitada

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Marie es cierto lo que dice la gente?-

-¿Qué cosa?- fruncí el entrecejo

-todos hablan de ti y de Sam-

Entonces parpadeé varias veces y comencé a caminar

-cielos, Ness solo charlábamos-

Ness me siguió sobresaltada

-dicen que iban tomados de la mano, y que estaban muy juntos en el árbol-

Y me detuve

-¿la gente dice todo eso?-

-toda la escuela-

-vaya ¿será que no tienen nada que hacer?-

Entonces Ness comenzó a reír

-escucha Sam es el chico humano popular, es decir, con las que todas se derriten que no sea papa o algún chico familia mía o incluso Jacob, tu eres una Cullen, una vampira atractiva para los humanos…-

-baja la voz- le ordene

-bah nadie nos oye, el punto es son como la pareja perfecta-

Y hay me detuve

-nada de pareja perfecta, soy un vampiro, una criatura mitológica que vive gracias a la sangre, que no vive no, porque estoy muerta, que existe gracias a la sangre….- y de pronto me sentí muy mal por haber sido egoísta -¿en que estaba pensando al estar con el?- fruncí el entrecejo

-hay no, por favor eso no es importante, mira a mis padres-

-es un caso diferente eran el uno para el otro desde el comienzo-

Renesme puso los ojos en blanco

-¿desde el comienzo donde Edward la quería matar?-

-solo es diferente Ness-

Y seguí caminando… Mientras que la pelirroja iba a mi lado

Ahora esperaban dos personas por mí en el salón de clase

-escuchamos unos rumores- dijo Edward

Bella sonreía -¿son ciertos?-

-¡no!- torcí los ojos –digo si estaba con el, pero mas nada…-

-el hecho que el sea humano no significa…-

-¡no significa nada!- interrumpí en voz baja

-monstruos con humanos no se deben mezclar así de simple-

Ness frunció el entrecejo –no eres un monstruo-

Y Bella le tomo la mano a su esposo –eso no es del todo cierto-

-y aquí estoy yo de prueba- siguió Ness

-¡están muy equivocado los tres! El caso de ustedes dos es diferente… solo Sam es un humano podría ser mi almuerzo si quisiera…- dije con tristeza

-hay marcas la diferencia: si quisieras- dijo Edward

-no, solo no, me asegurare que no ocurran confusiones como esta de nuevo- dije entrando al salón y dejando a la familia afuera

Pase el resto de la hora llenando mi cabeza de la oferta y demanda internacional y de la historia bancaria, también regañándome mentalmente

¿Cómo pude llegar a ser tan egoísta? Tenia que alejar a Sam… Y Salí del salón dispuesta hacerlo…

El moreno me esperaba en el árbol sonriendo

Y yo me mordí el labio…aquel hoyuelo, aquella sonrisa, aquel palpitar y su olor a canela no me cambiarían de opinión

-¿Cómo estuvo la clase?- pregunto

Entonces me cruce de brazos

-Sam esto es un error-

El chico se acerco y trato de tomarme la mano me aleje frunciendo el entrecejo

Los ojos grises me miraron con confusión

-¿Qué pasa?-

-nada, no pasa nada entre nosotros-

Entonces el frunció el entrecejo

-¿Marie que pasó?-

-no te quiero cerca de mi- dije con dolor

Los ojos dolidos y confundidos del chico me hicieron sentir peor

-¿Por qué?-

-no eres importante para mí-

-pero Marie…-

-¡no me agradas!-

-creí que… si-

-te equivocas, mantente alejado-

Y le di la espalda y continúe caminando, dejando a un decepcionado y dolido Sam


	14. Algún nuevo enemigo

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa ¡! Ya casi se acercaaa algo entre Jake y Nessie =) espero q les gusteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**-------------------**

**XIV**

**Algún nuevo enemigo**

-La verdad era de esperarse una Cullen con Sam-

-no se como no lo vi venir antes-

-no duraran mucho-

-¿Qué, estas loca? Es como la Barbie misteriosa con el chico dinámico y chispeante-

-yo te doy la razón son simplemente perfectos-

-pero Cullen es sinónimo de fenómeno-

-fenómenos atractivos debo corregir-

-aun así aunque la mona se vista de seda…-

-tienes razón Marie no es tan guapa después de todo-

-solo si le quitas el cuerpo perfecto, el cabello perfecto…-

-el rostro perfecto, la sonrisa perfecta…-

-¡suficiente! Mi punto es que ella es bastante… simple-

-Sam solo la quiere porque es el chisme caliente y recién llegado-

-si dale una semana y se le olvida-

-sobre todo porque se nota que es una chica fácil-

-una vez que esa Cullen le de lo que Sam quiere…-

-si se nota a leguas que esa Marie es una regalada con los hombres-

-un fenómeno después de todo-

-hay vamos, a pesar que sea bonita no tiene cerebro-

-todos los Cullen son muy inteligentes de hecho-

-pera esta solo es… puro físico hueca por dentro-

Aquellas horribles chicas dejaron de hablar cuando me vieron entrar al baño.

-¡Renesme!- dijo con sorpresa la de lentes

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunto la chica de cabello opaco y pecosa

-cielos no se quizás venga a ordenar una hamburguesa de queso-

-¡Hay! Como siempre con el sentido de humor a millón- dijo la tercera chica riendo hipócritamente

-si, eres muy graciosa, ordenar una hamburguesa en el baño-

-como dicen soy un fenómeno- dije mirándome en el espejo y disfrutando de la expresión de susto de las chicas –un fenómeno de la comedia- añadí rápidamente para evitar sospechas

Las tres soltaron una carcajada hipócrita, puse mis ojos en blanco

-nos vemos- dije secamente marchándome a la puerta, pude sentir la tensión que tenían

Entonces me di media vuelta y las mire con picardía

-¿se enteraron de Sam y Marie?-

Las chicas alzaron una ceja y se miraron confundidas

-eh… no, no… ¿Marie Anne tu nueva hermana?-

-si ella- estaba gozando de la agonía que les estaba provocando

-ah….- la de lentes se toco la nuca -¿Y Samuel Brown el capitán del equipo de Football?-

-si el- dije con calma y muy satisfecha

-no, que ¿Qué con ellos?-

Sonreí con inocencia –creí que hablaban de ellos cuando entre- y me di media vuelta

Por donde caminara escuchaba a gente celosa e hipócrita hablando mal de la pobre de Marie, solo porque Sam se había fijado en ella.

Los comentarios incluso los lanzaba el sexo masculino

-Ahora si todas las Cullen están ocupadas-

-tenia que ser el imbécil de Samuel el que nos quitara a la catira-

-incluso la pelirroja anda con el musculoso ¿cierto?-

Hay por dios pero que escuela tan chismosa… Me pregunto donde andará Marie

Me sorprendí al pasar junto a varias chicas de primero y escuchar comentarios de aceptación

-hacen linda pareja-

-dicen que se veían muy contentos mientras charlaban-

-espero que duren-

No pude evitar sonreírles pero ellas me miraron tímidamente

Entonces sentí una mano grande y caliente al redor de la mía

-Vaya al fin te veo-

Jacob no dejaba de sonreírme

-estaba en clase-

-pensé que te habían amarrado al pupitre- torcí los ojos

-y estoy pagando los platos rotos de quien-

Entonces me detuve sin soltarle la mano

-¡no soporto a los humanos!- gruñí

-¿desde cuando?- dijo extrañado

-estoy pensando sinceramente hacer unos cuantos mi cena-

Jacob frunció el ceño –y Carlisle te materia-

-soy inmortal-

Torció levemente la boca –se han visto casos-

Bufe

-¿Qué sucede Ness?- el me detuvo, jamás me había dado cuenta de la intensidad que tenia su mirada, era profunda y chispeante, me agradaba…

-Ness…-

Pero quede como hipnotizada

-¿Ness?-

Entonces parpadee, tenia que controlarme, que demonios sucedía… Tarde unos segundos en recordar el porque de mi rabieta

-Oh los rumores-

-¿de Sam y Marie?- Jacob y yo seguimos caminando, disfrutaba de tener su mano junto a la mía.

-si todos hablan mal de ella-

-no puedes evitarlo piensa que son solo celos-

Entonces fruncí mis labios, y Jacob se acerco a mi con la sonrisa que hacia que mis rodillas temblaran ligeramente, vale quizá no tan ligeramente

-de nosotros también hablan-

-esos rumores si me gustan- admití

Últimamente era agradable caminar en la escuela tomados de la mano

Torcí los ojos

-aun sigo molesta contigo-

Jacob abrió la boca

-¿Qué hice?-

-no te acercaste en toda la mañana- dije explicando lo obvio

Entonces el se acerco a mi oído

-pensé en ti toda la mañana- y olvide cualquier asunto que me preocupaba antes, solo estaba hay con el, no sabia si el resto del mundo nos miraba, no sabia si seguía caminando…

Como un imán atraído por otro me lance en sus brazos, la cómoda sensación, el lugar que me pertenecía… y mi corazón latía con demasiada intensidad, entonces respire su aroma, era algo picante pero dulce a la vez, no entendía como mi tía Rosalie no lo soportaba y como Alice arrugaba la nariz al estar con Jacob

-tienes clase- dijo el en mi odio embriagándome de su cálido aliento

-no me importa-

Pero Jacob me separo de el

Lo mire con enfado

Con su dedo el quito la arruga que había en mi frente

-hay mucho tiempo para esto, y pocos minutos para tu clase de historia- soltó Jacob

Abrí la boca para protestar pero el deslizó su dedo por mis labios, sentí como llenaban mi estomago de aire…

-Aja- fue lo único que fui capaz de decir

Y entonces caminamos hasta el primer edificio, al llegar al salón Jacob se despidió con la sonrisa que me gustaba

-nos vemos en la salida- me dijo

El aula era espaciosa y bastante luminosa con grandes ventanales que mostraban el pequeño jardín del norte del colegio, creo que fue un buen diseño para dar en ella clase de historia, al menos la claridad no permitiría que los alumnos estuvieran somnolientos.

Ya habían varios compañeros dentro, charlaban animadamente entre ellos esperando que llegara el profesor, otros se lanzaban papeles en forma de avión y otros solo rayaban distraídamente sus cuadernos. Iba a sentarme en la segunda fila hasta que vi una solitaria cabeza en una esquina, entonces me fui hasta ese lugar

-coincidimos en historia- dije en tono casual

-magnifico- el tono de animo del chico me sorprendía, alce los ojos

-veo lo mucho que eso te agrada-

Pero el no respondió, comencé a impacientarme.

-¿y… que tal tu mañana?- alce una ceja, si Marie no me daba información concreta la averiguaría de la otra fuente directa

-muy normal- la voz del chico sonaba cansada

Entonces suspire con fastidio

-de acuerdo Sam iré al grano- los ojos grises me miraron, se veían decepcionados -¿Qué hay entre Marie y tu?-

Entonces el se cruzo de brazos

-nada- dijo refunfuñando

-¿te agrada?- este chico no sabía lo insistente que era Renesmee Cullen

-no somos amigos- Sam alzo los hombros

-una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra-

Y los ojos grises me miraron con abatimiento

-¿te agrada?- alce una ceja

Sam arrugo la nariz, era una pregunta que no se esperaba de mi parte, escuche como su corazón comenzó a latir con mas rapidez…

Pero también escuche como el profesor se acercaba al pasillo dando pasos quejumbrosos

-¿Marie, te agrada?- insistí

Pero el profesor ya estaba en el salón

-Buenas tardes- era bajito y calvo pero su voz era fría como el hielo vestía un elegante flus con corbata gris –me llamo Allan Pinkerton, todos abran la página 97-

Con algo de fastidio todos lo hicieron, el profesor comenzó a tomar notas en la pizarra, observe que se mantenía siempre en una posición muy recta

Guerra Civil

-Genial un tema divertidísimo- susurre para mi misma

La voz del profesor me sobresalto –todos harán un ensayo, lo entregaran al final de la clase tendrá un valor de 10% sobre su examen-

-¿Qué, primer día y ya hay evaluación?- pude escuchar los comentarios silenciosos de los alumnos, entonces mire a Sam, ya estaba redactando con un libro abierto, fruncí el entrecejo parecía aliviado de no tener que hablarme

Empecé a escribir como por rutina

Mi familia había vivido cientos de años, y en las reuniones les gustaba relatar sus experiencias, recordaba a Jasper explicar con detalle la guerra civil

_Fue conflicto militar que tuvo lugar desde 1861 hasta 1865 entre los Estados Unidos de América (la Unión) y once estados sureños secesionistas organizados como los Estados Confederados de América (la Confederación Sudista). En el sur este conflicto se conoce también con el nombre de guerra entre los Estados. Otra denominación popular es la de guerra de Secesión._

Entonces me detuve

-¿te rendirás?- le susurre a mi compañero

El me miro confundido

-¿de que hablas?-

-de Marie claro, ¿simplemente la dejaras ganar?-

Entonces el frunció el entrecejo

Había adivinado que era lo que había sucedido, Marie seguramente le habría dicho no se que a Sam para que este no la buscara mas y se salvara de el horrible vampiro que había en ella, tan típico de mi amiga, creyendo que ella era una maquina de matar

Y seguí escribiendo…

Sam fue el primero en levantarse y entregar su redacción, entonces me miro de reojo al pasar junto a mí, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios del chico.

La verdad es que el me agradaba bastante

Al salir de clase me dirigí al carro de Edward, estaba contenta de marcharme del colegio había sido un día bastante agitado, cuando vi a la persona que mas quería en todo el mundo le sonreí

-Te extrañe- admití

Jacob se alegró –no más que yo-

Era magnifico permitir sentirme de ese modo, muy diferente, pero me gustaba, me gustaba querer a Jacob me gustaba tener la impronta

Entonces llegaron mis padres, ambos nos miraban en silencio

_Edward dame privacidad, no digas lo que estaba pensando_

Pensé para papa

-no lo hare- protesto el

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Bella

Pero Marie venia caminando con rapidez se veía furiosa, por parte estaba contenta que ella desviara la conversación

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunte rápidamente

-¡si alguien te dice que no le agradas! ¿Seguirías buscándolo?-

Entonces mis mejillas se coloraron

-quizás…-

Marie miro a Edward

-Que testarudo ¿verdad?- dijo la catira frunciendo los labios, en serio estaba muy alterada. Edward solo suspiro, Bella miraba confundida

-¿alguien me puede explicar que sucede?-

Pero Marie en un ágil movimiento se subió al carro cruzándose de brazos.

Yo si sabia que sucedía, había alentado a Sam a que no se rindiera, quizá después de historia trato de hablar con Marie, que probablemente le salió con una patada, entonces Edward me miro…

_No Juzgues lo hice por el bien de Marie_

Pensé rápidamente

-pero no sabes cual es- dijo el en reproche

Bella ahora estaba furiosa

-¿me piensan poner al tanto o tendré que adivinar?-

Me mordí el labio inferior.

Entonces vi al moreno montarse en su auto, la verdad se veía bastante desanimado.

Visualice nuestra casa al final de unas colinas, necesitaba descansar… me gustaba bastante, amplia y luminosa, el único cuarto que solo tenia una ventana era el mío, porque detestaba dormir con la luz del sol en mi cara.

Nos bajamos rápidamente del auto, Marie seguía enfurruñada, entonces la seguí hasta su habitación, que quedaba en el ultimo piso, antes que ella llegara lo usábamos de almacén de objetos y cosas sin mucho uso, pero con la llegada de ella se había convertido en una habitación bastante colorida y con una cama enorme, pues ella insistió en tener una, aunque realmente no la usa, los objetos terminaron en el sótano de la casa.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dije con voz quejumbrosa acostándome al lado de Marie

-solo que Samuel es un testarudo, necio que no me agrada y que me tiene harta-

-¿Qué dijo?-

La catira se sentó –que se yo, cosas de algo de no rendirse-

Entonces me mordí el labio

-¿no te agrada el?-

Marie suspiro, nunca había visto a un vampiro de mi familia suspirar

-no me agrada como soy con el-

-¿Cómo eres con el?- insistí

-diferente-

-¿diferente bueno, o diferente malo?-

-ambas-

-¡vaya Marie no te entiendo!-

-solo que no es bueno para el que estemos cerca, no lo quiero cerca-

-¿en serio lo sientes?-

-En serio Ness- la catira alzo una ceja, quizá era hora de confesar, levante mis manos y las coloque en las mejillas de Marie, le mostré mi conversación con el moreno de ojos grises.

Marie solo me miraba con ceño….

-di algo-

-que te parece si un día Sam y yo salimos y de pronto no se… ¿el desaparece?- pregunto con voz pausada

-no has matado a nadie- alegue en mi defensa

-por ahora, sabes lo que somos, peligro corre en nuestras venas en vez de sangre-

-te has alejado del mundo Marie, ¿Qué otro contacto humano además de Sam has tenido?-

-ese no es mi punto- dijo con voz fría

-lo es, decidiste ser buena, tu decisión no cambiara-

Marie abrió la boca para protestar pero escuchamos los pasos de Carlisle en el comedor mientras llamaba a todos para una reunión

-Vaya ¿para que será?-

Marie alzo los ojos.

Salimos y llegamos en ritmo vampírico, Edward, Bella, Jacob, y Esme ya estaban hay…

Carlisle parecía preocupado

-Los Vulturis- dijo una vez que todos tomamos asiento

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, no había nada que me hiciera temblar como ellos

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Edward

-llego un anónimo a mi consultorio esta mañana…. Tienen un nuevo aliado-

Entonces Bella frunció el ceño, pero yo no entendía

-pensé que siempre buscaban personas para que estén con ellos-

-así es Nessie, pero buscan personas con poderes excepcionales, y según cuentan este nuevo miembro tiene una habilidad que hace que le cedan un puesto especial-

Hubo un silencio de todos….

-Marie por favor comunícaselos a los demás miembros de la familia-

La chica asintió rápidamente y frunció el ceño para hablar mentalmente

Bella le sostenía la mano a Edward

-¿pero cual es la importancia? Están al otro lado del mundo, que hagan ellos su vida y nosotros la nuestra ¿no? Claro ehh… en sentido figurado- añadí rápidamente por haber usado el término: vida

-claro, Nessie tiene razón- dijo rápidamente Bella, le sonreí a mi madre

-iré a dormir, estoy bastante cansada- sonreí, después de todo aquel horrible vampiro podía hace lo que le diera la gana siempre y cuando estuviera en el otro extremo del océano Atlántico, entonces al salir mire a Jacob y le hice un gesto con la mano para que me siguiera

-olvídate de los Vulturis, en serio Ness ellos no tienen importancia- dijo el entrando a mi habitación

Alce los hombros –lo se-

-Bien-

Y cerré los ojos mientras el acariciaba mi rostro….


	15. Decisión

**Hola!! Aquí les dejo otro cap de Marie! =D**

**Espero q les guste!**

**----------------**

**XV**

**Decisión**

-¿tienes idea de quien dejo el anónimo?-

-por supuesto, si, conocemos muchas familias que nos han ayudado anteriormente, solo que no se porque esta vez nos comunicaron algo en anonimato- respondió Carlisle con su voz de años de experiencia

-¿Tanya?- pregunto Bella sentada en el sillón junto al fuego, las llamas le daban un toque de porcelana a su perfecto rostro

-no lo se Bella, creo que ella se hubiera acercado a saludar si estuviera cerca-

-quizá Zafira-

-no- Carlisle negó con la cabeza –mi voto se lo daría a algún nómada-

Hubo una pausa donde todos se contemplaron, el gran salón lleno en ese momento de vampiros, parecía tener un tono lúgubre pues la única iluminación era la de las llamas de la chimenea encendida, las ventanas no mostraban rastro de la luna, el cielo estaba completamente a oscuras… Quizá si algún humano se hubiera asomado en ese momento, a pesar de que ellos solo estaban sentados en silencio, se hubiera dado cuenta de lo peligroso que eran, de lo aterradora que podía parecer esa escena… del peligro en el que se podía encontrar un humano, con su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad motivo del miedo, con su sangre corriendo por sus venas y adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, quizá, solo quizá si Sam la pudiera ver en ese momento entendería porque era mejor que se mantuviera alejado…

Edward carraspeo con su garganta y me miro intensamente.

_Es cierto_ me defendí

Pero el torció la boca negándose

-Sea quien sea, haga lo que haga no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, es mejor solo…-

-no ir Italia- bromeo Alice, Esme rio, pero Jasper y Emmet mantenían una expresión seria.

Cuando tuvimos la conversación mental los cuatro Cullen en Yale decidieron venir inmediatamente.

-bien, entonces queda aclarado todo- dijo Rosalie moviendo su cabello de una manera que hubiera dejado boquiabierta a cualquier chico que estuviera presente

-¿Marie podemos hablar?- pregunto Edward

Entonces lo mire fijamente

_-¿De Samuel?-_

El vampiro de cabello cobrizo asintió

_-no-_

-De hecho Edward estaba pensando en ir a cazar- dije en voz alta

-por favor- insistió

_-Bella, no quiero hablar de Sam- _pensé para su esposa

_-Si, le dije a Edward que no ibas a querer-_

Bella le tomo la mano a su esposo

-déjala que vaya a casar, yo tengo una sorpresa para ti esta noche-  
Edward miro a su esposa con exaltación, le sonreí a Bella con agradecimiento

Alice charlaba con Esme y Rosalie y Emmett con Jasper y Carlisle, sonreí antes de salir, era agradable tener la familia reunida

Entonces comencé a correr por el bosque.

Era una noche agradable, algo fría pero tranquila, a pesar de no haber ni una estrella en el cielo…

Los enormes arboles me rosaban mientras mis pies se hundían un poco en la tierra cuando pasaba por ella, era lo mejor de ser vampiro, libertad. Sentir cada pequeño detalle como si fuera un todo de mi cuerpo. Comencé a olfatear, hojas secas, tierra húmeda, madera, pinos, insectos, rocas y entonces lo que buscaba Alces… sonreí mientras mi garganta se secaba, no me había dado cuenta de la sed hasta ese momento y me dirigí al delicioso aroma…

-cielos, en serio no puedo creer que tía Rose estuvo aquí anoche y no me despertó-

-ella quiso, pero decidió dejarte descansar- le explique

Ness bufo

-haz me un favor y dile que no la perdono por eso-

Entonces fruncí el ceño con enfado -sabes que no hare eso-

-vaya muchas gracias, ¿para que sirve un celular telepático si no lo prestas a tus amigos?-

Reí

Pero Ness tenía una expresión de aprensión en su rostro

-¿Qué sucede? Si quieres le puedo decir a Rosalie que…-

-no es ella- susurro

-¿Jacob?-

Ella negó

-no, el se acaba de ir a clases-

-¿entonces?-

Ness miro alrededor rápidamente –Los Vulturis- susurro

-Oh-

-no me agradan, para nada-

Y seguimos caminando en silencio…

-están muy lejos- trate de animarla cuando llegamos al salón de ella

La pelirroja subió los hombros

-nos vemos después-

Me mordí el labio y me dirigí al tercer piso, me esperaba la clase de Física.

Pero una mano me detuvo con el hombro, era un tacto que conocía perfectamente, me solté al siguiente segundo

-Hola Marie Anne-

Me cruce de brazos y lo mire fijamente con ceño

-¿Qué?- pregunte despectivamente

-solo estoy saludando, se llama ser cordial algo que, obviamente, no sabes lo que significa-

Sonreí con ironía

-y no estoy interesada en aprender-

Y me di media vuelta.

Que no me busque, ¿era mucho pedir? Que no me busque, que me deje en paz, que no lo quiero cerca de mi, que no me quiero cerca de el, que se aleje, que me deje alejar, el no sabe lo que soy, de lo que soy capaz, que el no quiere ser amigo de un vampiro

Con frustración, rabia y remordimiento por como me había comportado entre al aula, el profesor ya estaba escribiendo en la pizarra, tome asiento de ultima y comencé a anotar.

_Una rama de la física que alcanzó pleno desarrollo en el siglo xix fue la termodinámica. En primer lugar aclaró los conceptos de calor y temperatura, proporcionando definiciones coherentes y demostrando cómo podían relacionarse éstas con los conceptos de trabajo y energía, que hasta entonces tenían un carácter puramente mecánico__._

¡Que ironía! Hablaríamos de calor, algo que mas nunca yo seria capaz de sentir…

Entonces el profesor se dio media vuelta y observo a sus alumnos, era un hombre alto de gran calva, con arrugas al redor de sus ojos, llevaba una corbata azul muy ajustada

Se aclaro su garganta de una manera que hizo que todos lo miraran fijamente

-Cuando una persona toca un cuerpo caliente y otro frío experimenta sensaciones diferentes: esto llevó al concepto cualitativo y subjetivo de temperatura- comenzó hablar

Pero me perdí en las primeras palabras: tocar un cuerpo frio y otro caliente, me recordó a Sam y a mí.

-La adición de calor a un cuerpo lleva a un aumento de su temperatura (mientras no se produzca fusión o vaporización); cuando se ponen en contacto dos cuerpos a temperaturas diferentes, se produce un flujo de calor del más caliente al más frío hasta que se igualan sus temperaturas y se alcanza el equilibrio térmico-

¿Pasaba esto con Sam? ¿Por eso era que me agradaba su contacto? El que jamás permitiría volver a sentir…

Entonces el profesor se dio media vuelta y anoto una ecuación en la pizarra

_pV = nRT_

-Calor, en física, es la transferencia de energía de una parte a otra de un cuerpo, o entre diferentes cuerpos, en virtud de una diferencia de temperaturas-

Esto es lo que sentía con Sam, estar en esa clase aumentaba mis ganas ilógicas y absurdas de salir corriendo y solo buscarlo para tomar su mano, me mordí el labio para contenerme

-…con lo que eleva la temperatura de la segunda y reduce la de la primera, siempre que el volumen de los cuerpos se mantenga constante-

Mire a mis compañeros, algunos anotaban cada palabra que decía el profesor

-Abran sus libros en la pagina 47 quiero que lean esa lectura-

Rápidamente tome el libro

_La teoría del_ _calórico, explica que un cuerpo de temperatura alta contiene más calórico que otro de temperatura baja; el primero cede parte del calórico al segundo al ponerse en contacto ambos cuerpos, con lo que aumenta la temperatura de dicho cuerpo y disminuye la suya propia. Aunque la teoría del calórico explicaba algunos fenómenos de la transferencia de calor, las pruebas experimentales presentadas por el físico británico Benjamín Thompson en 1798 y por el químico británico Humphry Davy en 1799 sugerían que el calor, igual que el trabajo, corresponde a energía en tránsito (proceso de intercambio de energía). Entre 1840 y 1849, el físico británico James Prescott Joule, en una serie de experimentos muy precisos, demostró de forma concluyente que el calor es una transferencia de energía y que puede causar los mismos cambios en un cuerpo que el trabajo._

Lo único que lograba con seguir leyendo era pensar en un contacto físico con Sam, me odie por esto.

Salí de la clase molesta con el profesor, molesta con la física, molesta conmigo misma, molesta con los compañeros por no haber interrumpido la clase, y molesta con Sam por estar afuera esperándome, le lance una mirada de odio

-¿mal día?- pregunto el con ironía, yo solo lo ignore y seguí caminando y su aroma a canela me siguió

-eres bastante testaruda-

Bufe

-eres bastante insoportable-

Sam sonrió como si hubiera hecho una broma sobre el clima

-solo soy insistente-

Me contuve la sonrisa mordiéndome la lengua.

Y rápidamente contemple sus manos, recordando el tacto… me regañe mentalmente por esto.

Entonces llegamos al comedor, el chico iba abrir la boca para decir algo pero yo me aleje rápidamente y tome asiento con Renesme y Jacob

La pelirroja contemplaba a Sam tomar asiento

-no deja de mirarte- susurro

-ignóralo-

-vaya, pobre Sam- comento Jacob mientras masticaba una papita frita

-eso es asqueroso, no hables con la boca llena- lo regaño Nessie

Jacob la miro ofendido, pero yo lo mire con interés

-¿pobre Sam?- repetí

-si no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos, sigue insistiendo a pesar de tus… malos tratos-

-Eso es culpa de tu novia- mire a Ness

-no es mi novia- dijo Jacob rápidamente

-si, todavía no somos novios- añadió Ness

Yo subí los hombros –da igual-

-y los ojos grises siguen clavados en ti- continuo Ness

-Basta, no me importa, el puede conseguir alguien que no cometa el pequeño e insignificante error de comerlo-

Y entonces mire el comedor saltando el sitio donde el estaba sentado

-mira, aquellas chicas de allá no dejan de mirarlo y sonreírle…- dije señalándolas, entonces mire a otras sentadas en el extremo opuesto y trate de escucharlas

-y aquellas solo hablan de lo lindo que se ve con el sweater gris hoy-

Y rápidamente me atreví a mirarlo

La verdad es que si se le veía muy bien, entonces sentí como si me faltara el aire cuando me encontré con sus ojos de un intenso gris, gire rápidamente

Y Ness se me acerco

-¿te agrada que otras chicas piensen de el de esta forma?-

Y al recordar sus comentarios halagadores con sus miradas y sonrisitas de alegría se me retorció el estomago

-me da igual- trate de soltar un tono casual

-se nota- dijo Jacob

Y lo mire ahora a el con odio

En ese momento llego Edward y Bella con una charola de comida para Jacob

Edward miraba a Sam y podía sentir los ojos dorados de Bella clavados en mí.

-¿Tuviste una agradable clase de Física Marie?- pregunto Bella

En ese momento si hubiera sido humana mis mejillas se hubieran vuelto como un camarón

Me concentre en Jacob devorando la comida para no colocar cara de sorpresa

-el profesor menciono cosas interesantes- dije sin darle importancia

-¿te recordaron algo?- siguió Bella

Entonces mire a Edward, el seguía mirando a Sam

Puse los ojos en blancos

-¿podrían ya parar todos ustedes?- comencé a irritarme

-¿no quieres saber que piensa el?- pregunto Edward

Cerré mi mente para que no pudiera escuchar mi verdadera respuesta

-¡no!- y me levante alejándome de los cuatro

Entonces me encerré en el único lugar donde Sam no podría buscarme, el baño de chicas

-que cobarde- dije mirándome en el espejo.

Me contemple, Sam era un chico increíble, tenia que admitirlo, bastante apuesto por el que pasaría las 24 horas del día junto a el solo para charlar…que no merecía mi mal genio, que no merecía tener un cadáver viviente disfrazado de un bonito rostro junto a el…

Entonces entraron unas chicas riendo al baño, al verme se miraron en silencio y parecían plantearse si mejor se iban y regresaban mas tarde, les ahorre este momento y Salí del baño con rapidez, así es como Sam debería actuar conmigo, con precaución.

Entonces me di cuenta que no quería estar sola, me concentre en buscar la voz de Renesme

_-quizá deberías dejarla en paz…-_

La escuche decir dos pisos mas arriba, subí con rapidez, estaba en un salón vacio, con… el aroma a canela invadió mi cuerpo dándome una sensación de leve cosquilleo

-No, Sam, no entiendo tu capricho-

-¡Renesme no es ningún capricho! No se como explicarlo, yo mismo no lo entiendo-

La pelirroja suspiro

-Sam, ¿Qué quiere de Marie?-

Sentí como el chico le sonreía, y yo también sonreí…

Mi cuerpo se pego a la puerta para escuchar la respuesta, pero me regañe, ¿ahora era una chismosa que escuchaba a través de paredes? Y a mi no tenia porque importarme cual era su respuesta, me aleje del aula…

¿Por qué era tan difícil para Sam entender que yo no puedo ser su amiga?

Entonces mis pies me llevaron a mi siguiente clase, literatura.

La profesora me agradaba bastante era chiquita y muy delgada, siempre usaba faldas en tonos fosforescentes y sus gafas eran redondas y con una montura exagerada, su cabello era color café bastante corto y rizo en las puntas por lo que le daba un aire de recién levantada de la cama.

-Hola jóvenes, bienvenidos de nuevo a su clase de literatura, la vez pasada solo tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos y de discutir libros que hayan leído- decía sonriendo

La verdad incluso mis compañeros parecía disfrutar de la clase, quizá era porque la profesora era agradable, o porque hablaba en un tono gracioso o incluso porque su salón estaba decorado con unos estantes que tenían cientos de pequeñas cosas coloridas que llamaban la atención

-les mencione también que nos dedicaríamos a estudiar personajes famosos y ficticios por separado para que, cuando termine el semestre elaboren ustedes su propio libro del personaje que mas les llamo la atención, ¿lo recuerdan?- dijo tocándose sus lentes

La clase asintió con la cabeza

-muy bien, muy bien, entonces, deje un pequeño libro en cada mesa donde hay un resumen de estas criaturas, abran la página 13 por favor, que comenzaremos con vampiros-

Sentí como mi corazón llego a la garganta a pesar de que este no latía

-¿vampiros?- murmure

-si señorita Cullen vampiros, El vampiro es uno de los personajes legendarios más conocidos y utilizados en la literatura_,_ es un ser fantástico, que… bueno por suerte de los humanos no existe- bromeo la profesora, yo sonreí débilmente- ahora ¿Quién quisiera leer?-

Un chico sentado un puesto adelante mío levanto la mano

-muy bien, señor George comience por favor-

_Según la leyenda popular, el vampiro es un individuo aparentemente muerto que sale de la tumba durante la noche, a menudo en forma de murciélago, y succiona la sangre de las personas dormidas para alimentarse._

_Se supone que determinados talismanes y hierbas alejan a los vampiros, que, según la tradición, solo pueden ser destruidos por cremación o clavándoles una estaca en el corazón. La creencia en los vampiros se remonta a la antigüedad y estuvo muy extendida entre los eslavos. _

_Aunque el mito del vampiro aparece muy tempranamente en la cultura popular de diversos países, su definitiva consolidación se debe a la literatura. A comienzos del siglo XIX alcanzaron gran difusión._

_La presencia literaria del vampiro a partir de la década se caracteriza por una progresiva distorsión de los códigos del género de terror: el crimen se narra de forma cada vez más descarnada, la ironía envuelve muchos de los actos del monstruo y un toque de complicidad suele impregnar el relato. Por todo ello, no resulta extraño que los vampiros de este periodo se vean implicados en tramas relacionadas con el rock y la rebeldía juvenil. Es el caso de la estadounidense Anne Rice, cuya novela __Entrevista con el vampiro __(1976) popularizó la figura del vampiro Lestat, un asesino sofisticado que se aclimata perfectamente a la modernidad urbana. Más compleja en su planteamiento dramático, __Drácula de__Bram Stoker__ (1992), de Francis Ford Coppola, conciliaba el romanticismo propio del vampiro con una novedosa estética, plasmada a través de múltiples artificios visuales._

Salí de la clase abochornada por tantas mentiras y verdades sobre nosotros, sobre todo por el interés que mostraban esos muchachos ignorantes sobre los magníficos seres de la oscuridad.

El roce de Sam me empujo de la cintura con suavidad a un salón vacio, la verdad me tomo de sorpresa.

Hay estaba el, junto a mi, mirándome con el gris profundo de sus ojos, sonriéndome juguetonamente…

Me quede sin habla…

El olor a canela tan intensamente en el aula donde solo estábamos los dos, mis ganas de lanzarme en sus brazos aumentaron a un nivel que no creí posible… aunque mantuve la compostura, hasta que puse los pies en la tierra.

El chico parecía muy aliviado de que yo no le estuviera gritando y comenzó a acercarse lentamente… sin dejar de sonreír sin desviar su mirada. Me sentí hipnotizada, aturdida, atraída, nerviosa, alegre, confundida, sorprendida, emocionada, no sabia si era posible sentir todo esto por parte de un vampiro.

Vampiro, recordé…

Sam merece una chica normal…

Pero hay estaba acercándose mas a mi. Tan cerca que sentía todo su aliento en mi cara, tan cerca que note varias pecas en su nariz… tan cerca que olvide pensar, tan cerca de… un vampiro…

Di un paso hacia atrás.

Sam me miro confundido.

Debía herirlo, hacerle daño para que se alejara de mí.

-¡largo!- trate de sonar molesta, incomoda incluso arisca

-pero Marie yo no…-

-no quiero saber de ti, mas nunca Samuel- puntualice escondiendo la tristeza de mi voz, escondiendo las ganas que tenia de lanzarme en sus brazos y terminar lo que el había empezado.

-Marie escúchame un momento por favor- el chico se veía desesperado

Me odiaba a mi misma por mentirle, me detestaba por impedirme estar con el.

-¡no! No me agradas ¿será que lo puedes recordar o tengo que pasarte un memo todos los días?-

Ahora el me miraba dolido

-jamás me sentí tan intrigado por una chica- dijo el con tristeza

-¿crees que me importa?- alce una ceja

Entonces el tomo mi cara con sus manos, estaban cálidas, olían a canela, sentí su corazón latiendo con fuerza, incluso sentí como el mío podía latir con fuerza como si viviera…

Cerré los ojos, no me quería mover, no quería que me soltara…

-Marie Anne mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad- susurro el, respire rápidamente su cálido aliento y sentí como le dio vida a cada célula nerviosa de mi cuerpo…

Vampiro, recordé

Entonces abrí los ojos

El chico se veía esperanzado, emocionado…

Debía herirlo, para mantenerlo lejos…

Mire entonces fijamente sus ojos grises que tanto me gustaban… me perdí unos segundos en ellos, sintiendo su tacto en mi cara… sintiéndolo a el… sintiendo las ganas que tenia de acercarme, mas… de acercarme mas de lo que estuvimos hace unos segundos… de estar con el…

Sentí como me hundía lentamente en el piso cuando comencé a abrir la boca… ya había tomado una decisión y debía cumplirla

-la verdad es que para mi tu eres…eres simplemente repulsivo-


	16. Perdida

**Hola a todos =) d nuevo.. hummm en este cap Ness tiene una sorpresita… muy interesanteeee =) **

**------------------**

**XVI**

**Perdida**

-¡¿eres repulsivo, eres repulsivo?!-

La catira me miro con severidad

-¡pudiste decirle no me agradas, tengo novio, estoy casada, quiero adaptarme bien al lugar antes de tener citas, que se yo Marie Anne! ¿Pero eres simplemente repulsivo?-

-así no se acercara más-

-¡obvio que no se va acercar mas a ti! Lo trataste como si el pobre fuera peor que Frankenstein-

Marie ahora me miraba con tristeza

Yo le fruncí el entrecejo

-y en caso de que no sepas quien es Frankenstein es una monstruosa criatura, compuesta con órganos de diversos cadáveres que…-

-se muy bien quien es muchas gracias- dijo con voz ronca

Entonces tome asiento junto a ella.

-Ness en este caso yo soy la monstruosa criatura, lo hice por su bien-

La abrace y decide dejar el tema, mi amiga era bastante terca y pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto, decidí no reprocharla mas.

Así pasaron dos meses seguidos, Sam no la tomaba en cuenta para nada en el comedor, o si coincidían en los pasillos, y en las clases de matemática actuaba como si ella no existiese y realmente Marie hacia lo mismo.

Las clases se tornaban cada vez más pesadas, todos los profesores dejaban deberes como si solo cursáramos únicamente su materia, la verdad es que no quedaba tiempo para muchas cosas.

Con el único que podía hablar con tranquilidad era con Jacob, pero esto era en los pocos ratos que estábamos solos pues Marie estaba muy deprimida como para dejarla a un lado.

-la verdad ella fue bastante grosera- me decía mientras me acompañaba a clase de filosofía tomados de la mano

-lo se, ella también lo sabe- suspire

-oye Ness no te había dicho porque no quería hasta ver que pasaba…- comenzó a decirme Jacob me detuve y lo mire a los ojos

-¿Qué cosa?-

-bueno hoy en la mañana fueron las pruebas de Football y decidí inscribirme, sabes que puedo correr rápido…-

Sonreí -¿desde cuando te gusta el football?-

El alzo los hombros –solo es para mantenerme activo-

-¿quedaste?- esta vez mi sonrisa se agrando estaba segura que si había quedado

-pues si…-

Entonces comencé a saltar gritando de la alegría y lo abrace, sus brazos me envolvieron, no quería que me soltara, pero me aleje al recordar algo…

-¡Sam es el capitán del equipo!-

-si, por eso tampoco te había contado nada por Marie, y ya sabes siempre estamos con ella-

-¿Cómo esta el?-

-la verdad solo nombro los nombres de los que iban a presentar la prueba, nos escogió y se fue…-

-Oh-

-Pero si escuche hablar a sus amigos…-

Tome interés

-¿Qué dijeron?-

-que están preocupados por el, ha actuado muy extraño y que esta muy triste, no saben porque-

Seguí caminando

-seguramente no les conto nada-

-claro ni que fuera idiota, no va a decirle a sus amigos que una chica linda le dijo que el era repulsivo-

Asentí con mi cabeza

-tienes razón-

Entonces llegamos al salón

-¿Cuándo jugaras el primer partido?-

-no sabemos aun las fechas, pero esta tarde hay entrenamiento-

-¡vendré a verte!- sonreí -¿puedo venir a verte verdad?- añadí rápidamente

-¡claro! Nada me haría más feliz-

Entonces mis mejillas se tornaron rosa

-¿y clase de que tienes ahora?- pregunte para cambiar el tema

-Química-

Mi estomago se vacio al recordar algo…

-Theresa- murmure

-¿Qué?- Jacob se hizo el de oídos sordos

-¡Theresa! ¿La ves con ella?-

Jacob parpadeo –pues si…-

Fruncí el entrecejo

Entonces el comenzó a reír y me acaricio la cara

-que tonta- dijo

Y le quite despectivamente la mano de mi cara

-¡de paso me insultas!-

-¿no ves que solo tengo ojos para ti?- susurro

-¡mas te vale!- le advertí

Entonces Jacob se acerco lentamente y con suavidad me dio un beso en la mejilla…

Esto despertó mis ganas de algo mas…

Me sorprendí.

Jacob acaricio mi nariz y se alejo…

Vaya cada vez descubría mas cosas sobre la impronta…

En clase de filosofía seguimos discutiendo a Aristóteles

_Frente a la importancia que Platón concedió a las matemáticas, la filosofía de Aristóteles hizo hincapié en la biología, quizá debido a la influencia que sobre él ejerció la profesión de su padre. Para Aristóteles, el mundo estaba compuesto por individuos (sustancias) que se presentaban en tipos naturales fijos (especies). La ciencia y la filosofía deben, por consiguiente, no limitarse a escoger entre opciones de una u otra naturaleza, sino equilibrar las afirmaciones del empirismo (observación y experiencia sensorial) y el formalismo (deducción racional)._

_Una de las aportaciones características de la filosofía de Aristóteles fue la nueva noción de causalidad. Los primeros pensadores griegos habían tendido a asumir que sólo un único tipo de causa podía ser explicatoria; Aristóteles propuso cuatro. (El término que usa Aristóteles, __aition__, 'factor responsable y explicatorio', no es sinónimo de causa en el sentido moderno que posee esta palabra.)Estas cuatro causas son: la causa material (materia de la que está compuesta una cosa), la causa eficiente o motriz (fuente de movimiento, generación o cambio), la causa formal (la especie, el tipo o la clase) y la causa final (objetivo o pleno desarrollo de un individuo, o la función planeada de una construcción o de un invento). _

¡No enserio! Como si me interesara lo que hizo un tipo en una época de dios sabe cuando…

Mi mente comenzó a vaguear…

Muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, entre esas el beso en la mejilla que me había dado Jacob… ¿Por qué en la mejilla? ¿Por qué no se ponía serio y ya me lo daba en los labios?

El hecho de imaginármelo hacia que sintiera quien sabe cuantas mariposas en mi estomago… Pero en serio ¿Qué demonios esperaba? Ya había pasado bastante tiempecito, y el espero toda una vida para que yo creciera… eh de acuerdo quizá espero solo seis años… ¡aun así! ¿Tenia yo que dar el primer paso?

Hay pero que tortura… ¿Cómo podía yo dar el primer paso? Jamás había besado a un chico… ¿Qué hacia? ¿Solo llegaba y lo hacia y ya? Bufe… ¡hombres! Jacob si que era lento vale, ¿si tiene solo ojos para mi no debería ya romper el hielo en materia de besos?

Entonces recordé que el estaría en ese momento en el salón de Química con la peli churca de Theresa…

Las mariposas que tenia hace unos minutos en mi estomago se transformaron en plomo…

Me los imagine a los dos riendo mientras charlaban de la tabla periódica y me dio dolor de cabeza…

Entonces imagine que Theresa manejaba un liquido que hacia que le saliera acné en su cara… sonreí… así estaba mejor, ahora en mi imaginación Jacob no la miraba sonriendo

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando entendí lo inmadura que puedo llegar a ser… ¿y así y todo tenía que llegar a besarlo?

Suspire…

Y rece porque Edward estuviera viendo la clase en otro edificio, o mejor aun en china…

En la tarde deje a Marie con Esme mientras yo me iba con Jacob al entrenamiento, la catira pareció entender que quería estar sola con el, por lo que no pregunto a donde íbamos…

Aun no estaba segura si era conveniente decirle que pasaríamos gran parte de la tarde con Sam

Cuando llegamos, el resto del equipo ya se encontraba en la cancha con el balón listo, Sam aun no llegaba por lo que todos disfrutaban ese momento para tener un juego informal entre ellos. Al ver a Jacob saludaron contentos, y este les devolvió el cálido saludo, lo mire de reojo, parecía que la felicidad lo embriagaba en ese momento…

Pero tomo asiento junto a mí en las gradas.

-no tienes que esperar conmigo-

-claro que si, no te dejare sola-

-Jacob juega con ellos- insistí

Entonces el me miro fijamente

-quiero quedarme contigo-

Sonreí y le tome su mano, me sentí nerviosa…

Y recordé lo que pensé esta mañana… contemple de reojo los labios rojos de Jacob…

Unas ganas intensas de tocarlos, de saborearlos, de sentirlos, de besarlos…

Pero Jacob miraba a su equipo jugar sonriendo…

¿Cómo mandarle señales? ¿Cómo decirle?

Yo quería… ya era justo… ya lo necesitaba… como necesitaba comer…

Entonces sin pensarlo me acerque a su oído

-ya estoy lista- le susurre

Jacob abrió los ojos y me miro rápidamente, su expresión era una mezcla de sorpresa con miedo y alegría…

-¿e-estas l-lista?-

Sonreí…

-no tienes ni idea- susurre acercándome

¡Vamos! ¿A quien le importaba si el lugar no era París sino un campo de Football? ¿Si en vez de estrellas y las olas del mar tenias un equipo completo de chicos como acompañante? ¿Si en vez de la luz de las velas tenias las enormes lámparas que iluminaban el campo? El beso de Jacob seria sencillamente perfecto incluso si estuviéramos encerrados en un calabozo a punto de ser devorados por hambrientos leones.

Su sonrisa me hizo acercarme…

Sentía como mi corazón iba a estallar en mi pecho, quizá un infarto después de todo fuera posible para los inmortales…

Temblaba de nervios…

La adrenalina llenaba mi cuerpo…

Tan cerca de Jacob…

Tan cerca…

Mi nariz choco con la suya…

Pero un grito desde el campo me hizo saltar y alejarme de el…

Un chico que estaba hablando por celular se veía bastante agitado y ahora corría para hablar con el equipo

-¡Hey Matt! ¿Qué paso?- preguntaron varios miembros del equipo

Yo fruncí el entrecejo, Jacob se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde estaba el chico

-Sam- decía Matt agitadamente

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte rápidamente acercándome a ellos

-e-era el en el teléfono- la voz del chico se quebraba

-¿Qué paso?- repitieron ahora todos

-su padre murió- La voz de Matt se perdió entre los gritos ahogados que lanzamos


	17. Mi más sentido pésame no es suficiente

**XVII**

**Mi más sentido pésame no es suficiente**

Charlaba animadamente con Esme sobre los relatos que me perdí de mi familia los años que no estuve con ellos cuando escuchamos a Ness y a Jacob entrar de prisa al gran salón, Ness estaba pálida y Jacob tenia cara de pánico, ambos venían con agitación.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Esme colocándose de pie

-el esposo de Katherine…- dijo Ness con tristeza

-el papa de Sam- dijo esta vez Jacob mirándome

Me levante rápidamente

-¿¡que paso?!- exigí saber

-m-murió- dijo Ness

Esme se tapo la mano con la boca –pobre Katherine- susurro

Me imagine a Sam… Tenia que verlo, tenía que estar con el, no supe como mis pies seguían paralizados en el piso…

-¿Dónde están?-

-rumbo a la funeraria- dijo Jacob

No sabía porque mi boca no se movía, porque no gritaba, porque no tomaba las llaves de un auto y salía de inmediato.

-¡vamos!- Esme, Ness y Jacob, se dirigieron de inmediato a la salida

Ness me miro desde la puerta

-¿vienes?-

Entonces parpadeé

-en-en un s-segundo-

-te esperamos allá querida- dijo Esme, y los tres desaparecieron…

Tuve la sensación de que me quebraba… Me di cuenta que me temblaban las rodillas… pensé en Sam, en su sonrisa, debía estar sintiéndose fatal, probablemente no querría ver a nadie en este momento, sabia que estaría solo… no en el funeral lleno de gente por el cual el tendría que fingir una falsa sonrisa…

No me importo nada, tome un abrigo y Salí de inmediato para su casa.

Nunca había entrado, solo había pasado por hay rumbo a la escuela, quedaba en una esquina, era enorme y estaba pintada de color mármol….

Un gran jardín cubría toda la entrada lleno de arbustos bien cuidados, en el centro una fuente dejaba correr el agua hacia un pequeño riachuelo… un lugar bastante agradable… entonces estacione mi auto y abrí la puerta de entrada, de inmediato el olor a canela se intensifico, respire profundo disfrutando de aquel aroma… La casa estaba silenciosa, y muy limpia, elegantes adornos se mostraban en mesas de vidrios y los sofás blancos parecían de adorno por miedo a que se ensuciaran… El gran reloj en el comedor rompía el silencio.

Entonces comencé a subir las escaleras siguiendo el aroma a canela, que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte. Hasta que me guio a un cuarto en el segundo piso…

Me di cuenta que mi mano temblaba cuando comencé a abrirla…

Y hay estaba Sam, sentado en su cama, con la mirada clavada en el piso, despeinado, con una corbata negra media hecha y una camisa blanca por fuera y mal abotonada.

No noto mi presencia hasta que tome asiento junto a el, sus ojos grises tenían una tonalidad rojiza alrededor y me miraban con una tristeza enorme…

Entonces me mordí el labio, me mataba verlo en ese estado.

-¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?- dijo con su voz mezclada entre el odio y la tristeza

Y sin pensarlo, sin importarme nada, sin recordar el pasado… solo me lance en sus brazos y lo sostuve con fuerza…

No me importaba si me sentía fría, no me importaba que el calor de su cuerpo me quemara, que mi nariz se llenara de su aroma, que me agradaba estar en sus brazos, que Sam no se alejaba de mi, que el solo también me abrazaba con fuerza, no me importaba que el estuviera solo en una casa con una vampira…

Y entonces sentí varias lagrimas caer en mis hombros… Lo abrace con más fuerza…

No se cuanto tiempo paso, quizá un minuto, quizá una hora, quizá fueron días… Yo solo no lo soltaba, solo me acomodaba mas en sus brazos, en su pecho, escuchando el palpitar de su corazón…

Pero aquellos brazos me soltaron…

Me sentí desolada por esto

Ahora me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas…

Alce mi mano y acaricie su rostro con cuidado, limpiando una lágrima que caía…

Pero el se alejo de mi…

Que ironía, lo único que había querido desde que lo conocí era que se alejara y ahora que lo hizo me partió el alma.

-¡lárgate!- dijo con odio y mirando el suelo

Suspire

-Sam… yo de verdad…-

-¡lárgate!- repitió

Baje la mirada pero no me moví, permanecí junto a el, y no me volvió a decir que me fuera…

El chico no levantaba la cabeza.

Y me arriesgue, no supe bien que me impulso a tomarle la mano…

Solo lo hice, sintiendo de nuevo su calidez, su suavidad…

Era una mano enorme, la mía se perdía entre la suya…

El me la apretó con fuerza, sonreí, duramos un rato en silencio contemplándonos las manos entrelazadas, la mía pálida y pequeña resaltaba por el color al lado de su piel dorada.

Entonces me miro con los ojos grises y sonriendo con tristeza

-creí que era repulsivo- me dijo

Me mordí el labio, y le solté la mano únicamente para perderme entre sus brazos de nuevo.

Era agradable permitirme estar así, sentir su calor, tocar su ancha espalda… acostarme en sus cómodos y amplios hombros, apretarme en su firme abdomen, sentir sus brazos sosteniéndome fuertemente mi cintura…

-yo… lo siento tanto- susurre

Entonces Sam se aparto de mi, me miraba ahora con severidad

-un sentido pésame no es suficiente Marie-

Baje la mirada.

-lo se, recuerda que yo también perdí a mis padres-

Entonces el sostuvo mi mejilla y me obligo a mirarlo

-lo siento, no quise ser grosero- susurro, respire hondo su aliento, creo que se había convertido en lo mas dulce que rosaba mi garganta.

Le sostuve la mano, era lo que mas me gustaba… sentirlo, en ese momento quise untarle pegamento para no separarlas jamás.

-no lo fuiste, es la verdad, jamás un sentido pésame podrá ser suficiente… yo… yo me refería a que siento lo que te dije, no es cierto-

El chico sonrió

-¿no crees que soy repulsivo?-

Negué con la cabeza con rapidez

-para nada-

Entonces el me abrazo, y se acostó en la cama, yo me acomode junto a su pecho y me perdí en el latido de su corazón.

No podía creer que estaba junto a el, en silencio, solo sintiendo su tacto, en su cuarto…

Sonreí al ver que lo tenía bastante desordenado, con un enorme televisor pantalla plana con cables enrollados, del video juego, en una esquina tenia una guitarra, y en el piso había varias pelotas de football.

Le tome la mano…

-gracias Marie- dijo el chico hablando de nuevo con su voz juguetona

Alce la mirada y me acerque a sus ojos

-no tienes nada que agradecerme Sam-

Entonces el sonrió y paso su dedo por todo mi rostro… mirándome fijamente, era agradable sentir el calor de su dedo por mi piel…

-siempre tan fría- susurro el sin dejar de tocarme

Parpadee de vergüenza

-lo siento- dije alejándome de el

Pero Sam se acerco de nuevo y coloco ambas manos en mi rostro

-me agrada- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-¿no te parece incomodo… ni… repulsivo?-

El chico rio, por haber usado el mismo adjetivo que le dije a el para describirme

-no es incomodo, y jamás pensaría que eres repulsiva- y me tomo la mano

-Gracias-

Y Sam rio, fruncí el ceño

-Sam tienes que ir al funeral-

El chico bajo la mirada y asintió, pero me apretó la mano con fuerza

-Marie…-

Lo mire

-Gracias-

Entonces sonreí y me puse de pie

-ves, lo dijiste tu y a mi no me parece gracioso-

Sam me imito, era muy alto…

Me acerque sin dejar de sonreír con nerviosismo y comencé a desatar el nudo de su corbata… el me miro con picardía.

-esta muy mal hecha, pareciera que la hubieras hecho con los ojos cerrados- explique mientras la volvía hacer.

-quizá…- dijo el de nuevo con su voz de tristeza

Y deje la corbata quieta para abrazarlo una vez más

-siempre lo extrañaras- fui sincera

El sujetaba mi cintura con fuerza pero con delicadeza

-no q-quiero ir- se quebró su voz

-tú mama esta allá- le recordé

Pero Sam comenzó a llorar en silencio de nuevo

Le limpie las lágrimas con cuidado

Y me acerque a su rostro… era gracioso, contemple de nuevo las pecas que tenia en su nariz que solo veía si estaba muy cerca…

-estaré todo el tiempo junto a ti en el funeral- le prometí

-¿solo para el funeral?- el se acerco mas a mi.

Que extraña sensación en mi estomago…

Tenía a un chico apuesto a centímetros míos, y podía jurar que si miraba hacia abajo no habría piso… quizás los vampiros si volábamos después de todo… o quizás solo me estaba derritiendo como las falsas leyendas de nosotros…

O era que me convertí en una estatua… Porque de pronto me sentí tiesa como una tabla… con un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo…

El palpitar acelerado de Sam le daba vida a mi corazón, hacia que sintiera correr el mío por todo mi pecho…

Su respiración pausada pero intensa… el chico dio otro paso hacia mí…

Los ojos grises me absorbieron, eran tan intensos, tan profundos, pero a la vez tan cristalinos…

Y el cosquilleo aumento…

Y a mi estomago le salieron alas…

Y mis rodillas caerían en cualquier momento…

Me sentí, sencillamente feliz, ¿desde cuando que no me sentía así? Pero pensándolo de nuevo, ¿alguna vez de humana sentí eso? No, nunca… era algo nuevo… sonreí…

Y Sam me devolvió una amplia sonrisa con su hoyuelo en la mejilla

Y aspire su aroma…

Era algo tan dulce y natural…

Y las grandes y suaves manos se dirigieron a mi rostro…

Me sostenía como si fuera algo que se podría quebrar, aunque era todo lo contrario.

-¿Marie, te quedaras?- susurro

Mi cerebro estaba trabajando despacio, estar tan cerca hacia que perdiera la lucidez… las palabras trataron de cobrar sentido…

-¿Marie, esta vez te quedaras?-

-¿Dónde?-

Y Sam me lanzo en sus brazos, algo que realmente no me desagradaba

-esta vez no me alejes-

Dijo el

Entonces toda la escena tomo sentido.

Me sentí pésima, me sentí egoísta…

Claro que no quería alejarlo, claro que me quería quedar…

Pero… no era correcto

-el funeral Sam- recordé

Entonces el asintió con su cabeza tomo mi mano y me dirigió hacia la puerta.


	18. Un nuevo comienzo

**XVIII**

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Todos vestían de negro y llevaban pañuelos blancos con los que se limpiaban las lágrimas que dejaban derramar…

Silencio…

Tristeza...

Angustia…

Y apoyo, eso era lo que habíamos ido a darle a esa familia, apoyo…

Pero ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba metida Marie?!

Y Sam… vale, no éramos íntimos amigos, pero ese chico me agradaba… me agradaba la idea de el con mi amiga, y sabia que a Sam también le agradaba, entonces ella debía estar hay para el, sabia que Marie no era tan egoísta como para simplemente ignorar lo que le sucedía… ¿¡Pero donde estaba?!

El enorme ataúd que contenía el cadáver se encontraba en el centro del salón, le apreté la mano a Jacob... El olor que desprendía era desagradable… arrugue la nariz, entonces trate de concentrarme en el aroma de los ramos y coronas de flores que llenaban toda la sala impregnándola de un aroma a campo, mezclado con el del muerto…

La mayoría de las personas estaban a lo largo de una mesa sirviéndose Te y otros café.

Hablaban en voz baja

-Fue un gran señor-

-es una perdida lamentable-

-¿has visto su a su hijo?-

-no, pero su esposa no para de llorar-

Entonces mire a Esme…

-no me gusta estar aquí- susurre

-ve a casa querida-dijo ella, entonces unos sollozos silenciosos atrajeron nuestra atención, una mujer vestida con un simple traje negro… lloraba junto el ataúd…

-¡Oh Katherine!- Esme, inmediatamente fue donde ella estaba, me mordí el labio, era la primera vez que veía la muerte de un ser mortal y el rastro de dolor que dejaba entre sus allegados… no me gusto para nada.

Jacob comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta llevándome de la mano.

-¿Qué haces?- le dije extrañada

-sacándote de aquí-

-¡no! Ya va… ¿Por qué?-

-no me gusta este lugar-

-espera, era el papa de Sam…- trate de recordarle

-no importa, después le explicaremos a el-

Negué con la cabeza

-No, no, Marie tiene que venir-

-no te quedaras aquí a supervisar que Marie le de el mas sentido pésame a Sam-

-no quiero supervisar, solo… cielos Jake… solo quiero ayudarla-

-¿ayudarla?- el chico levanto una ceja –pero que diablos pasa por la mente de las mujeres hoy en día-

Bufe

-Se que para Marie es difícil acercarse a Sam y se que es importante para ella hacerlo hoy porque ella también perdió a sus padres-

-pero Nessie….- dijo el susurrando –ellos no se agradan-

-claro que si… no tienes ni idea de cuanto-

Jacob miro a su alrededor

-además no es momento para que juegues de Cupido-

Fruncí el entrecejo

-pero que bruto eres-

El me miro dolido

-claro que no voy a jugar de Cupido… pero si alguien cercano a ti le sucediera algo, que en verdad espero que no sea así… ¿no te gustaría que yo este contigo?-

-es diferente-

-¡es lo mismo Jake!-

-no tienen la impronta-

-¡tampoco la tienen Edward y Bella! Y ellos están mas atados el uno del otro que quien sabe que cosa-

-es diferente-

-no lo es- susurre

-¿Por qué quieres que estén juntos?-

-Porque conozco a Marie… se que algo le pasa con ese chico, y Sam… el solo esta mas emboba tonado con ella que el pobre ya no sabe ni que hacer-

-¿embotranocado?-

Reí y comencé a buscar a mí alrededor a la catira o al moreno…

Quizá era un sexto sentido que me decía que pasaba entre ellos…

O quizá es que conocía demasiado a mi amiga…

Pero sabía que si Marie no se presentaba en un momento como ese… sencillamente Sam y ella se distanciarían más, y eso no era lo que yo quería.

Ok… y que iba a saber yo que quería Marie…

Hay no estaba, ¿significaba eso que le había dado igual…?

Pero no era posible…

Decidí dirigirme a donde estaba Katherine

Jamás había visto a un ser humano tan triste…

Su mirada se veía apagada, su boca pequeña y con arrugas acentuadas, tenía muchas ojeras y el cabello opaco, estaba pálida, quizá no tanto que mi familia…

Entonces con algo de torpeza le di un abrazo

-lo-lo siento- susurre

Esme me sonrió

Katherine murmuro unas gracias sin ánimo…

Jacob me imito…

Hubo un silencio solo interrumpido por el llanto de Katherine…

Pero abrí la boca

-¿Y Sam?-

Katherine alzo los ojos

-no-no lo se, le afecto mucho… que su papa… son eh… eran… muy unidos-

Esme le puso la mano en la espalda, la admire, sabia como actuar con los humanos incluso en una situación como esa…

-Ya le avise a Carlisle, vendrá en cuanto salga del hospital- dijo ella

Katherine asintió.

El silencio se hizo incomodo así que, con disimulo comencé a alejarme…

-¡no puedo creer que Marie no este aquí!- dije con amargura, en serio si no venia la chica no se lo perdonaría en lo que resta de eternidad

-tampoco esta Sam que es para lo que querías que viniera Marie ¿no?-

Lo mire fríamente… en parte tenia razón.

Me apeteció ojear lo que había en las mesas, por lo que me dirigí a ellas

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto Jake mientras iba detrás mío

Pero el olor del muerto era tan fuerte que el apetito realmente no se me abría.

Al menos pude escuchar lo que decían las personas…

-murió de un infarto-

-dicen que fue por exceso trabajo-

-si, ya había escuchado que no se venia sintiendo bien-

-pero fue muy inesperado-

-lo consiguió la esposa…-

Entonces parpadee…

Era un alivio saber que nunca experimentaría este tipo de perdida

Comencé a mirar por encima de las cabezas de las personas a ver si veía a la rubia o al hijo del fallecido…

-estas paranoica- susurro Jake en mi oído

-quizás estoy un poco paranoica….- admití –pero se lo importante que es para Sam estar con Marie en este momento-

Jake arrugo las cejas -¿Cómo puedes saber eso?-

Puse los ojos en blanco –intuición femenina-

-¿has visto al hijo?- escuchamos a una pareja hablar junto a nosotros

-pobre Sammy lo vi esta mañana el chico estaba destrozado-

Mire a Jacob, el suspiro…

-seguro que no quiere estar aquí- explico el

-pero aquí esta su mama, no creo que la deje sola en este momento-

Jacob sonrió -¿desde cuando sabes tanto de sentimientos humanos?-

Baje la voz y me acerque a el –soy mitad una… quizá por eso-

Y Fue cuando los vi entrar…

Sam tenia la cabeza baja, vestía con una simple corbata negra muy bien hecha y una camisa blanca cubierta por un sweater negro de tela, caminaba sin animo o con torpeza solo sonriendo débilmente cuando pasaba por el lado de las personas que le susurraban un: lo siento mucho Sam

Pero realmente lo que hizo que mis cejas se arquearan era lo que llevaba sujeto de su mano… a Marie…

Mi amiga iba junto a el, tenia una expresión que… realmente no decía mucho...

Sam parecía tan solo dejarse guiar por ella…

-tenias razón supongo- dijo Jake en mi oído

-siempre la tengo, acostúmbrate a eso- susurre sonriendo, entonces recordé donde estaba y rápidamente borre la sonrisa de mi cara.

Ahora todas las personas miraban a Sam acercarse a su madre con la hermosa catira tomada de la mano.

Esme miro a Marie sorprendida… mi amiga pareció intimidada, sabia que se estaría sintiendo incomoda.

Sam soltó a la catira únicamente para abrazar con fuerza a Katherine…

Esto pareció desatar más la tristeza de la madre, pues lloro con más fuerza…

Marie se mordió el labio y me miro.

Le hice señas para que me diera una explicación.

Marie abrazo dulcemente a Katherine y susurro algo en el oído, Sam la veía sonriendo…

Entonces ella tomo su mano y me señalo, el asintió y se sentó junto a su madre y Esme.

Marie dejo a los tres y se acerco a nosotros con pasos quejumbrosos.

-no podía evitarlo, Ness Jake, tan solo no podía, digo su padre esta muerto… que mas iba hacer, solo seguí mi instinto, lo busque, pedí disculpas… pero no puedo dejarlo solo, no ahora se que debería, si es verdad estoy actuando muy egoísta pero tan solo no puedo en verdad no puedo porque…- Marie explico rápidamente, pero la calle

-de hecho te mataba si no venias-

-Ness Marie es inmortal- susurro Jake, Pero Marie lo mando a callar

-sshh baja la voz-

-nadie escucha-

-aun así…-

-¡como sea! ¿Ya dejaras de evitarte estar con el porque hay pobrecito el pequeño Sam puede salir lastimado por la horrible y tenebrosa vampira de Marie?- dije con ironía

-no… no lo se, Ness solo no ahora… en serio, ahora no me importa, se que no le hare daño porque…-

-porque no eres mala- termine su frase.

-pero no se si después pueda llegar a…-

Puse los ojos en blanco…

-Sam te esta mirando-

Y era así, el chico sentado junto a Katherine y el ataúd de su padre, miraba a Marie con ternura.

-creo que quiere que vayas- dijo Jake

Marie lo miro… Y le regalo una sonrisa que la hizo mas humana que incluso cualquier persona en esa habitación, me sorprendí

-debo ir con el- dijo la catira con su voz de campana

Yo asentí con rapidez

-¿pero que pasara después del funeral?- pregunte rápidamente

Marie me miro en silencio

-¿seguirás siendo la misma idiota que siempre con el?-

No obtuve respuesta


	19. Inmediación

**XIX**

**Inmediación**

_Solo es un amigo…_

_Más nada…_

_Solo un amigo…_

_Un amigo lejano…_

_¿Trato de convencerme a mi misma, o ensayo para repetirle a mi familia?_

_Por favor Esme, créelo solo somos amigos…_

_No, Ness te equivocas, no pasa más nada…_

_Edward en serio, no me siento de ese modo…_

_Bella, no lo estoy negando…_

_Jake tampoco me estoy convenciendo…_

_Carlisle, apóyame en esta…_

Pero estaba en el baño, mirándome en el espejo, examinando cada pequeño detalle de mi imagen… repitiendo una y otra y otra vez…

_Solo es un amigo…_

_Solo un amigo…_

_Más nada…_

_No permitiré más nada…_

_Solo es un amigo…._

Respire hondo y me dirigí al garaje, esta vez conduciría Jacob porque Edward y Bella decidieron tomarse el resto de la semana para ir a una isla, que según ellos, les traía recuerdos…

Me sentí más nerviosa que el primer día de escuela, incluso más nerviosa que el día de graduación de Alice y Jasper…

_Solo voy a la escuela, como todos los días… Solo voy a la escuela._

Repetía desde el asiento trasero, ese lunes había amanecido con una suave llovizna y el cielo gris, me acomode mi chaqueta blanca de cuello tortuga una vez más por inercia…

_Solo hace frio… La acomodo para abrigarme mas… no es que quiera que me luzca_…

-estas muy callada Marie- dijo Jake mirándome por el retrovisor, fue cuando me di cuenta que tanto el como Ness sonreían…

-¿eh te parece? Solo pensaba- Y agradecí internamente porque Edward no estuviera en el coche.

-¿en la clase de matemática?- esta vez la pelirroja me miro con sus ojos chocolates pícaramente

Arrugue la frente

-no-

Ness alzo una ceja

-Hoy Sam ira a la escuela de nuevo-

Se me cerró la garganta

-lo había olvidado- mentí

Después del funeral no había vuelto a tener contacto con Sam… Ya había pasado casi tres semana, y este lunes el chico volvería a clase, cosa que supimos porque Esme pasaba la mayor parte del día en casa de los Brown y regresaba después con las noticas novedosas como: _Katherine ya se siente un poco mejor, Sam pregunto por ustedes_…. Y por supuesto la más importante: _Sam regresara a la escuela este lunes_…Volvería a verlo… ¿Volvería a hablarle?

Más de una vez Esme me pidió que la acompañara a casa de Katherine…

Pero siempre tenia alguna efectiva excusa para no ir.

_Muchos deberes hoy, tengo que cazar, me siento indispuesta… quizá mañana_

Y Esme llegaba a casa al final de la tarde diciendo que Sam esperaba que fuéramos a verlo…

_Llévale la tarea _había dicho Bella, cosa que por supuesto inmediatamente me negué

_Si no vas, tal vez el venga…_ pensó Jake

Pero también negué con rapidez… Sabia que el no vendría, porque era yo la que tenia que ir, el se sentía muy mal por su padre… y esta es la parte donde yo me sentía mal, pésima, al saber que el estaba pasando por duelo y yo estaba en la casa prácticamente amarrándome a las columnas para no salir corriendo a buscarlo…

_Mejor así… mejor así… _Me repetía… Hasta hoy…

El estacionamiento de la escuela ya estaba lleno de personas… Y como por rutina mire el puesto del estacionamiento donde Sam siempre estacionaba su auto…

Sentí un vacio por todo mi cuerpo cuando vi su Toyota negro.

_No estoy nerviosa, no estoy nerviosa, no estoy nerviosa… ¿Entonces porque siento mis rodillas temblar?_

Nos bajamos del auto y comenzamos a caminar…

Ness no dejaba de sonreír, quizá era porque Jacob le susurraba cosas en el oído…

Sentí que sobraba, y comencé a alejarme de ellos con disimulo, hasta que los perdí de vista…

Latidos de corazones, olores, murmullos, risas, pisadas…

Pero realmente me concentraba para buscar uno...

Y sin detenerme a pensar, a mirar… Fui directo al aula de matemática

Estaba vacio…

Excepto por una persona…

Mi olfato no fallaba

Sentado en el puesto de siempre con el cuaderno cerrado, sin hacer realmente nada, escuche el palpitar a un ritmo continuo, respire su aroma, que me embriago haciendo cosquillas en mi estomago, vestía un sweater negro que iba a juego con su cabello azabache desordenado como siempre, comencé a acercarme en silencio mientras miraba el reloj… aun faltaban 20 minutos para comenzar la clase…

¡_20 minutos sola con el! Vete, vete Marie sal del aula de inmediato, regresa mas tarde_…

Pero mis pies dieron otro paso a el…

_Estas a tiempo, solo date media vuelta y corre, jamás se dará cuenta, hazlo, vete…_

Irme… que Sam no note mi presencia… alejarme… dejarlo…

_¡¡No le hables por lo que mas quieras Marie!!_

Pero…

-Hola Sam- mi boca se abrió el segundo siguiente que decidí quedarme

El chico se sobresalto y me miro…

-llegas temprano- su voz sonaba melancólica.

Alce los hombros

-igual que tu-

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, mire el suelo, sentía sus ojos grises clavados en mi rostro…

_Dile que ahora vuelves, que tienes que ir al baño, que olvidaste desayunar, que dejaste los libros en el auto, que tienes que buscar a alguien, que te vas a china Marie ¡solo aléjate, aléjate, aléjate!…_

Pero me sorprendí al darme cuenta que mi cuerpo tomo asiento al lado de el ignorando por completo las suplicas de mi cerebro.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Sam

_Que idiota eres Marie_

Y en mis labios también se dibujo una línea curva

Silencio…

Aunque realmente no era necesario hablar…

Era feliz con tan solo mirar el intenso gris…

Con tan solo contemplar el gracioso hoyuelo…

Respirar el refrescante aroma…

Escuchar que sus latidos aumentaban al estar conmigo…

Por lo que sonreí…

El tampoco decía nada, me contemplaba con su sonrisa…

Unas ganas enormes de lanzarme sobre el, de estar en sus brazos, de perderme en su pecho…

_Idiota, idiota, idiota…_

De estar tan solo con el, cerca de el, mas cerca… a solas, mirarlo, sentirlo, tocarlo…

_¡¡¡Idiota Marie Anne, Idiota!!!_

Y Sam levanto su dedo y delineo mi rostro…

Un tacto que hizo que sintiera que me estrellaba con el cielo…

La suavidad, la calidez, la sutileza, y la intensidad…

-¿Dónde estuviste estos días?- susurro acercándose

Y no supe que cosa pasaba por mi mente… probablemente nada, blanco, quizá…. Algo gris como sus ojos, o tan solo la imagen de sus labios rojos, su hoyuelo, su sonrisa, que pasaba por mi mente… la cantidad de pecas en su nariz, cerca… cerca… no recordaba nada… excepto… esas pequeñas pecas en su nariz que me parecían tan graciosas…

Después el tacto de su suave y grande mano en todo mi rostro…

Y los ojos grises…

Mas cerca…

El aroma a canela…

¿El había preguntado antes algo…? Que curioso, era imposible recordar…

Y las mariposas en mi estomago…

Y los nervios que me invadían…

Mas cerca…

Sonreí…

Escuche pasos… Chicos que se acercaban…

Suspire y retire mi cara…

_¡¡¡Gracias al cielo aun mantienes un poco de cordura!!!_

Sam me miro triste, pero con disimulo le tome la mano…

_Y la cordura se te acaba de ir por el bajante del inodoro Marie Anne_

¿A quien engañaba? Odiaba cuando no estaba con el…

_Acabas de condenar a este chico, ¿contenta?_

Ignore mi cerebro…

Y los alumnos entraron…

Observe la cabeza pelirroja de mi amiga.

Iba a levantarme para sentarme junto a ella, pero la calidez de la mano de Sam me detuvo…

-quédate- susurro

_Claro después de todo te puedes quedar ya que… bah Marie ni que fueras vampiro o algo así…_

¡Estúpidos pensamientos! Yo quería quedarme…

Mire a la pelirroja, ya estaba sentada junto a una chica y charlaba animadamente con ella, me miro de reojo, y dibujo su sonrisa mientras que sus labios susurraron

M-E-N-T-A-L

Sonreí, y le sujete con más calidez la mano a Sam…

_-¿Qué paso Ness?-_

_Escuche gritos de exaltación de parte de Ness_

Fruncí el entrecejo

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Sam

_-¡¡Marie Anne en serio jure que no le hablarías!! Marie…-_

-¿Marie?-

_-¡MARIE!-_

-¿Marie, sucede algo?-

La voz de Ness en toda mi cabeza y la voz externa de Sam hacían que me confundiera totalmente

_-¡¡Yo lo sabia lo sabia!!-_

-¿Te sientes bien? Te veo algo indispuesta…-

_-Basta Ness por favor….-_

Mire a Sam tenia el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido

-estoy bien- asentí

-…_pero tu te perdiste, Jake y yo no te encontrábamos pensé que quizá te habías ido a casa porque no querrías verlo pues tu sabes como eres con esas cosas de que…-_

-¿en serio estas bien?- repitió el chico

Asentí

-_Basta después hablamos-_

Y cerré la conversación con Ness

Sam me miraba con ceño

-¿Qué sucedió?- susurro

-Nada- evite mirarlo a los ojos

Justo a tiempo el profesor Jhon Napier de matemática acababa de llegar…

Su gran panza le hacia tener un aspecto gracioso, pero su cabello canoso hacia que se viera con años de experiencia.

-Buenos días jóvenes- dijo con jubilo dejando su maletín a un lado

-hoy hablaremos de derivadas parciales-

Sam soltó mi mano y la levanto

-Señor Brown…- dijo Napier mirándolo con firmeza

-Marie Anne no se siente bien- explico el chico con voz preocupada, de inmediato le lance una mirada de reproche, yo mas que nadie en ese aula estaba perfecta.

-¿La señorita Cullen?- el profesor Napier me miro consternado

Sam asintió

-¿desea ir a la enfermería?- pregunto tocándose su gran panza

Negué con mi cabeza y comencé a abrir el cuaderno

-estoy bien-

-no estoy tan seguro- alego Sam

Napier ahora frunció el ceño y se acerco a mi rostro

-pensándolo bien si la veo bastante pálida-

Me sentí ofendida… Pude escuchar a Ness burlándose en su asiento

-ese es el color de mi piel- dije entre dientes

-La llevare a la enfermería- dijo Sam, abrí la boca para protestar pero el tomo mi mano y me llevo hacia afuera…

_Ahora te sobornan con una simple tomada de mano ¡que débil eres! Muy débil…._

Camine en silencio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, entonces caí en cuenta de la situación…

-no puedo ir a la enfermería- dije soltando mi mano y mirándolo fijamente

-solo te tomaran la tensión porque de veras te veías algo…-

-¡no me pueden tomar la tensión!- esta vez estaba asustada

El chico frunció el ceño al contemplar mi cara de pánico

-que… ¿Qué pasa?-

Entonces baje la mirada

Y el moreno comenzó a reír

-ya se que tienes-

Alce una ceja –lo dudo-

-¿miedo a las agujas? Porque sinceramente no creo que te inyecten-

Comencé a negar…

Pero…

_Mejor que piense eso a que eres un monstruo al que darían por zombi si un doctor te llegara a examinar_

-miedo a las agujas, si- añadí con rapidez

Y el moreno me tomo la mano

-estaré contigo todo el tiempo, y si te portas bien quizás te regale un dulce- dijo bromeando, le di un codazo con suavidad

-oye si que tienes fuerza- dijo el moreno mirándome sorprendido

Me asuste, había tratado de hacerlo con toda la delicadeza posible…

-eh… eres débil-

El chico entonces volvió a tomarme la mano…

-¿vamos?-

Y negué rápidamente

-estoy bien-

Sus ojos grises me examinaron

-¿Entonces me dirás que te sucedió adentro en clase?-

-no se de que hablas… realmente no sucedió nada…- y le di vuelta al pasillo alejándome de la enfermería

Sam me siguió

-se que mientes-

Resople… que testarudo solía ser…

-¿ah si?- trate de sonar convincente

Entonces Sam me tome del brazo…

-He visto varias veces esa expresión en tu rostro, como si hicieras el esfuerzo de concentrarte en algo - susurro

-eres muy detallista- admití

-solo si se trata de ti- Y se acerco…

_¡Lánzate en sus brazos! Lánzate… abrázalo… siente su calor… respira su aroma… vamos… tan cerca… tan cerca…_

Y pestañee… que suerte que Edward no había venido a la escuela hoy…

Tenia que monitorear mis pensamientos… Que no sabia desde cuando habían cambiado de: Aléjate a Lánzate.

-eres… tan intrigante- murmuro llenándome de su aliento…

Y era como si mi cuerpo necesitara de su contacto… como si fuera lo que toda mi vida… y lo que llevaba de muerte estuviera esperando…

Hacia brincar a mi corazón (que realmente no latía)

Y sus ojos estuvieron a centímetros de distancia de los míos… aquel profundo gris sin pestañear, mirándome fijamente…

Que bueno que todos estaban en clase…

Si tan solo inclinara mi cabeza… solo un poco… quizá un centímetro o dos…

Pero… no podía… suspire resignada… y con paso decidido me aleje… de nuevo…

Sam no protesto…

-¿Qué ocultas?- fue lo que pregunto con voz seria… me di vuelta y lo mire… quedando frente a frente pero con una separación de cinco pasos de distancia…

-no oculto nada-

_Solamente que no soy humana_

-se que me estas mintiendo…- dijo el

El pasillo desierto, y ninguno hacia nada para reducir la distancia

No respondí, realmente mentir sobre otra mentira no era mi fuerte…

Torcí los ojos

Entonces me sorprendí al verme rodeada de los brazos de Sam, el moreno se había acercado hasta darme un fogoso abrazo, fue como si un montón de chispas eléctricas recorrieran todo mi cuerpo… Me sentí alegre, entusiasmada, atraída… Y mis brazos lo rodearon

-pero realmente no me importa Marie- susurro en mi oído

-debería importarte- respondí tratando de ser lo mas sincera posible

Entonces me miro a los ojos

-no me importa en absoluto, al menos que me digas que eres un chico… cosa que realmente dudo- bromeo

Puse los ojos en blanco

-¡tonto!-

-bien… entonces quiero que sepas que no me importa- continuo abrazándome con fuerza

Y fue cuando sonó el timbre…

Nos alejamos en un salto antes de que alumnos o maestros nos vieran

Y aproveche la algarabía de la gente para perderme entre ellos diciéndole a Sam que nos veíamos después

¿Por qué me estaba permitiendo acercarme?

Hace unos meses todo estaba tan claro… alejarme y mantenerme así… Y falle a mi decisión…

Me quede un rato en mi casillero guardando los libros para ir a comer

-Marie…- La voz chillona de Nessie

-¿Qué paso Ness?- dije recostando mi cabeza al frio metal… realmente no sentí la diferencia entre mi piel y el casillero…

-Cielos no se… solo quería saber que anda por tu cabeza…-

Comencé a caminar al comedor Ness me siguió…

-que soy un vampiro- dije con voz decidida pero no apta para odios humanos

-¡Wow! Eso si es una sorpresa… ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?-

-que Sam no lo sabe- la ignore

-claro que no lo sabe, porque… ¿planeas decirle? Porque eso si no seria…-

Me detuve

-¡Jamás! Seré una idiota pero no estoy loca-

Entones Ness suspiro

-¿ahora me entiendes?-

La pelirroja parpadeo

-de acuerdo no le dirás que eres… diferente… pero si puedes pasar tiempo con el…-

No le respondí

-porque muy en el fondo sabes que eso es lo que quieres Marie- susurro

Jake nos alcanzo junto con la persona que hacia temblar mis rodillas

-Hola chicas, me encontré con Sam-

-¡hola Sam!- sonrió Ness

El la saludo con la mano… y me miro…

Parpadee y comenzamos a caminar los cuatro al comedor…

-apartare la mesa- les dije a ellos…

Para alejarme…

Tome asiento y una silla junto a mi también se movió, hay estaba el sentado junto a mi…

-he notado que no comes- dijo

Me mordí el labio, sabía que mis mejillas estarían rojas en ese momento si tuviera sangre viva en mi cuerpo…

-claro que si como- roge por sonar convincente

Sam iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero decidí cambiar el tema, algo que no tuviera nada que ver con comida, o con lo que había sucedido mientras todos estaban en clase…

-¿Cómo te has sentido?-

El moreno parpadeo

-¿Cómo te sentiste tú cuando murieron tus padres?-

-fatal- admití

Entonces mire a Jacob y a Ness llenar sus bandejas

-creo que nada de lo que llevaban es para ti-

-ya te dije que si como- susurre… era importante para mi aclarar este punto

Sam sonrió

El día seguía frio… Pero con el a mi lado me sentía como si estuviera en verano

-la verdad Marie me mataste cuando no querías estar conmigo-

Suspire… si supiera que ahora que ando con el si lo estoy matando

-me agrada que seas diferente Marie- dijo el chico

Una felicidad enorme invadió mi pecho…

-¿en-en serio?-

El asintió

-me agrada mucho, que seas diferente…-

Sonreí.

-¿te… agrado?- pregunto el alzando una ceja

-si- dije rápidamente sorprendiéndome de la dos pedidas mías… a la primera sin dudar admito que realmente si me pasa algo con este chico.

Las mejillas de Sam se tornaron un poco rojas y sonrió ampliamente el olor a canela se intensifico

-pero no es correcto- añadí

-me importa un bledo-

Y comencé a reír con ironía

-Sam tú ni te imaginas…-

Pero el me tomo la mano para pedirme que hiciera silencio.

-sea lo que sea que pase contigo… me da igual-

Fruncí el ceño

-siempre y cuando me permitas estar contigo, para mi estará todo bien-


	20. Entre sangre dientes y labios d pimienta

**Holaaaa ¡! =) este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a Dark Alexandra, Megami-magic, mariia black Cullen, twilighter girls, cereziita-black, rubi, ninnia deep y niche !**

**Gracias por sus reviews me han dado mucho animo para continuar ¡! Y se q este cap les va a gustar ¡! Sigan comentando q les parece la historia me encanta q m digan su opinión =) muchas gracias y espero q este también les guste bastante **

**Xoxo !**

**------------------**

**XX**

**Entre sangre, dientes y labios de pimienta**

La noche no era muy oscura, estaba disfrazada de ser pacifica… Todo hubiera estado en calma si yo no me escondiera entre los arbustos… contemplándola a ella, posiblemente sin mi en aquella escena todo hubiera marchado bien, para ella claro, porque para mi ahora si marcharía según mi conveniencia.

Respire su aroma… exquisito… suave, inocente…

Se me hizo agua la boca… Y me la recordó…

La que se escapo de mis manos… Mi ser comenzó a avivarse con su simple recuerdo…

Tan hermosa, tan inocente… hasta que ya no era humana…

¿Valdría la pena no matar a esta chica también, como hice con Marie?

Respire de nuevo…

Frescura, manzanas…

Exquisito

Pero no encontré algo especial… algo diferente…

Aquella muchacha solo era una chica más del montón, no tenía ninguna habilidad que la distinguiese de los demás…

Y mi garganta me exigió a gritos que pasara su sangre.

Mis nuevos aliados me habían pedido que no cazara, ellos se encargarían de buscarme la comida que necesitaba…

Pero mi naturaleza de cazar era más fuerte que cualquier manjar que me traían… Y mis presas, dulces e inocentes niñas con la sangre mas deliciosa y de primera calidad…

Excepto por Marie… había olido en su sangre su poder, sabia que a ella le tenia que regalar el don de la inmortalidad… Pero la muy basura había desperdiciado mi regalo, me llene de rabia cuando la recordé… Y lo peor es que aun no la conseguía, ella me pertenecía, seria mía para siempre, una belleza inigualable, única en su especie… y toda mía… Hay de ti Marie las cosas que hare contigo cuando te tenga en mis manos… Entonces con fogosidad, petulancia y cautela me acerque a mi presa… y la hice mi cena…

*****************************************

-Hable con Tanya- dijo Carlisle –la puse al tanto de la nota del anonimato… dijo que también le había llegado una a ella-

-¿Quién podrá ser?- pregunto Bella

-Alice esta buscando pero dice que no ve nada-

-¿Qué sabe Tanya del nuevo miembro?- pregunto Edward

-absolutamente nada-

-¿tiene algunas noticias?- pregunto Esme

-solo que se han producido muchas muertes en Rumania-

-tiene sentido…- dijo Marie –si dicen que ellos no permiten cazar en Italia-

Entonces me tape los oídos con la almohada…

Dormir, eso era lo que quería, y dejar de escuchar cuenticos sobre los Vulturies estúpidos dueños del mundo.

Pero mi familia que hablaba desde la sala solo se mantenían informados para estar cautelosos…

No se sabía quien era este nuevo miembro, y la verdad me daba miedo la respuesta…

Pero afortunadamente caí en un sueño profundo… de colores...

La luz de la mañana hizo que despertara con pesadez…

Y me sorprendí al darme cuenta las personas que estaban en mi habitación esperando a que abriera los ojos…

Normalmente serian Marie o Jacob, pero en vez de ellos estaban mis padres, sentados en el mueble tomados de la mano y mirándome fijamente…

-¿sucedió algo?- pregunte asustada

Edward comenzó a reír

-¿acaso tiene que pasar algo para que vengamos a tu habitación?-

Le lance una almohada de manera divertida, Edward la agarro con agilidad

-Después de todo… ¿Quién les dio permiso de entrar?- fruncí el ceño jugando

-¡oye! Los niños de seis años aun esperan que sus padres entren a las habitaciones para que les lean historias de dormir-

Me senté en la cama colocando el cabello detrás de mis orejas

-¡supéralo Edward! Esa etapa paso ya hace unos añitos-

Bella reía

-Bien… enserio ¿Qué quieren?- pregunte

-Es que hablamos con Charlie- dijo Bella

De inmediato sonreí.

-¿Qué dijo?-

-iremos a visitarlo hoy-

-¡fantástico!- dije mientras me iba al closet para buscar que atuendo me colocaría

-esperen… ¿irán a Forks?- de pronto me detuve

-no, a la reserva- dijo Edward

Entonces abrí la boca

-papa… ¿iras tú a la reserva?-

-si… de hecho Jacob fue el de la idea- murmuro

-Wow… eso es raro… ¿el papa de Jacob lo sabe?-

Edward asintió con la cabeza…

-¿iremos todos?-

-Solo si quieres venir- dijo Bella

-¡pues claro!- fruncí el ceño -¿en serio pensaban dejarme atrás?-

Una cabellera amarilla se asomo por mi puerta

-Oh lo siento, regresare mas tarde-

-¡no seas tonta Marie! Mis padres ya se iban-

Edward arrugo el ceño, pero Bella le tomo la mano

-te esperamos en la sala querida-

Asentí con la cabeza

Marie sonrió pícaramente cuando mis padres salieron de la habitación

-¿y a ti que te pasa?-

-Jacob me conto los planes de hoy….-

Escuche el tonito de sorpresa en su voz

-¿de que hablas? Vamos a ir a la reserva con nuestros padres…-

-a claro… esperare entonces a que me cuentes luego que tal el día…-

-¿quieres venir?- pregunte animada

-¿yo? ¿En la reserva?-

Asentí con entusiasmo

-no… no creo que sea buena idea Ness…-

-¿Por qué no?-

-pues es Bella que quiere ver a Charlie después de tanto tiempo…-

-y también ira Edward- alce los hombros

-que es su marido… tiene derecho-

-estaremos Jacob y yo-

-Ness, en serio… solo… yo me quedare en casa, estaré perfecta-

-bueno, Esme se quedara aquí… porque Carlisle estará en el hospital todo el día-

Y entre en el baño…

-o siempre puedes… visitar a Sam- dije una vez dentro

Pude sentir como Marie cambiaba de posición de manera incomoda

-no-

-solo piénsalo-

-no es una opción Ness- dijo de manera testaruda

-¿estas segura?-

-por supuesto-

-¿entonces que paso ayer en la escuela?- dije saliendo del baño

-que yo recuerde solo clases-

-¡claro! Si… solo…-

Y Salí de la habitación totalmente vestida…

Mis padres esperaban en la sala junto con Esme…

-¡Abu!- dije abrazándola con fuerza

-espero que tengan un lindo día- dijo ella con ternura

-Te encargo a Marie-

Esme sonrió con amplitud

-por supuesto-

Entonces mire a Bella, vestía un elegante saco gris, con un pantalón ceñido…

-¿Estas emocionada?-

-mucho- susurro

Edward sonrió

-Hora de irnos-

Mire a mí alrededor

-¿y Jake?-

-esta en el auto querida, dijo que te esta esperando-

Cuando Salí me di cuenta que era una mañana fría, realmente había hecho lo correcto en colocarme ese abrigo…

El cielo gris mostraba señales de lluvia…

Cerrándome la cremallera de la chaqueta me senté en el carro de Jacob, que sonrió al verme, vestía simplemente una franelilla

-yo tengo algo de frio y casi que se supone que tenemos que tener las mismas temperaturas- comente por su falta de vestimenta –no que me desagrade realmente que andes sin camisa- y me puse roja por el comentario que se escapo de mi boca

-Hola Ness…- dijo riendo

Y coloco el auto en marcha

Mis padres iban delante de nosotros.

-¿Cómo hiciste para que Edward pudiera entrar a la reserva?-

Jacob rio

-olvidas de nuevo que soy el alpha… la verdad no tienen mucha opción-

-ah claro disculpa señor-yo-soy-el-que-manda-a-todos-y-punto –

-y aparte… ese tratado realmente hace tiempo que no tiene importancia-

-pues es algo cierto porque un hombre lobo vive con vampiros… ¿Quién lo diría?-

-exacto… y eso se debe a ti-

Sonreí

-ni modo Jake no tienes otra opción solo que te caigan bien los chupa sangres-

-hace rato que no los llamo así Ness-

Alce los hombros

-no si se trata de Rose-

Y una risita se escapo de su boca

-ella es un caso aparte-

-terminaran agradándose- afirme

Jake alzo una ceja

-lo dudo…-

-claro que si, son muchísimos años que tendremos que pasar juntos, porque, para que sepas… no me pienso alejar de ti…-

Y de nuevo mis mejillas calientes, Jacob sonrió.

-no es una opción Ness, pero quizá, si tenemos mucha suerte… Rosalie se ira un tiempo largo, como unos 100 años… 200 tal vez…-

Le di un puñetazo

-es mi tía favorita-

-dejas a un lado a Alice, ella es más equilibrada-

-no te confundas, a Alice la adoro, pero Rose es como mi otra mama…-

Y entonces vi como Jacob giraba hacia la izquierda mientras mis padres seguían derecho en el auto de adelante

-Oye, por aquí no es la reserva…-

-lo se- dijo con picardía

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-a un lugar-

Alce una ceja

-¿mis padres saben?-

-no… pero realmente creo que se lo imaginaran al no vernos detrás de ellos…-

-Edward seguro sabía tu plan…-

-trate de mantenerme lo mas alejado posible de el y de pensar en otras cosas-

Y entonces me emocione…

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-ya veras…-

-¡anda Jake dime!-

-no-

Contemple el paisaje…

Se veían pocas montañas, y los arbustos estaban separados unos de otros

-debiste decirme-

-por algo se llama sorpresa Ness-

Negué con la cabeza

-la disfrutaras…-

Y encendí la radio…

El clima seguía frio... probablemente mis padres estarían a punto de llegar a la reserva… lo único que lamentaba un poco es que no vería a Charlie, realmente me había entusiasmado mucho con la noticia de verlo, pero estar con Jacob era mil veces mejor… Tenia que admitir…

Entonces el camino termino, y llegamos al frente de lo que parecía una montaña de roca

Lo mire confundida, Jacob no quitaba la sonrisa del rostro

-¿llegamos?- pregunte

-algo así…-

Nos bajamos del auto, el césped estaba húmedo, y el frio recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando la brisa toco mi piel.

Rápidamente me abrigue en mi chaqueta.

Contemple el prado donde nos encontrábamos, físicamente no era una maravilla, escaso de arboles, troncos caídos, y la montaña de roca al frente.

Jacob saco un bolso grande de la maleta y se lo coloco en la espalda.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte de nuevo

-daremos un paseo…-

Entonces tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar, me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos a la montaña.

¿Esa era nuestra cita?

Fruncí el ceño…

-¿Qué hay en la montaña?-

Jake no respondía…

Y me deje guiar por el contacto de su mano…

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca, pude ver una pequeña brecha al pie de la montaña.

Algo me daba la impresión de que nos dirigíamos a ese lugar

-¿vamos a la cueva Jake?-

Pero el no abría el pico…

Decidí tan solo caminar.

Y efectivamente entramos en la cueva…

El ambiente adentro estaba muy húmedo, y del techo rocoso caían gotas de agua que al salpicar en el suelo el sonido se escuchaba amplificado debido al eco.

No parecía que hubiera algún ser vivo en ese lugar…

Estaba oscuro, pero afortunadamente mis ojos mitad vampíricos eran acentuados lo que me permitían ver…

La cueva cada vez se hacia mas estrecha y mas pequeña, Jacob tenia que caminar encorvado…

-¿Por qué no…nos vamos?- sugerí con timidez

Pero Jake no respondió

Ese lugar era incomodo, frio, estrecho, desagradable y feo…

Suspire…

Tendría que enseñarle a Jacob como ser romántico, porque si no lo hacia en la siguiente cita me metería en las profundidades de un lago helado donde estaría quizás el monstruo del lago Ness…

-pudimos ir al cine ¿sabes?- comente

Pero Jacob no respondió…

-siempre esta la opción de comer helados….- sugerí, sin obtener respuesta

Camine con fastidio por un largo tiempo… no supe con exactitud cuanto…

Me imaginaba lo que estaría haciendo en la represa, comiendo probablemente, hablando con Charlie, andando en moto… eso me hubiera gustado…

Pero la cruda realidad era otra.

-Jake… ¿en serio sabes a donde vamos?- pregunte

-Ness ten paciencia…-

Pero esa cueva era tan fea, tan espeluznante…

-Bien- dije para mi misma tomándole la mano con fuerza

¿Querías impronta Ness? ¡Pues hay la tienes! Así que mejor cierra ya el pico y te la aguantas…

Entonces parpadee por una luz blanca que vi al final…

-¿morí?- pregunte estúpidamente debido a los cuentos de la luz al final del túnel, Jacob rio

-¿desde cuando puedes hacerlo?- pregunto

Y afortunadamente aquella luz era la salida de la cueva

-vaya ¿cruzamos toda la montaña?-

Jake asintió… se veía entusiasmado…

Por lo tanto sentí emoción

Mis ojos se abrieron y mi corazón pego un brinco a penas salimos de la montaña

Sonreí…

-¿te gusta?- pregunto Jacob nervioso

-¡bromeas! Me encanta-

Era el lugar más hermoso que jamás había visto.

Tenía una playa con olas pacificas y el agua muy cristalina, unas rocas mostraban una especie de pequeño acantilado y a pesar de que el viento seguía soplando frio, el olor a sal hacia sentir un poco mas acogedor el ambiente…

Aquel paisaje parecía sacado de una postal…

Comencé a caminar por la arena húmeda, se sentía agradable…

Era un lugar mágico, daba la sensación de entrar a otro mundo, alejados de todos, no parecía haber ni un ser vivo en ese lugar…

Solo Jacob y yo… Sonreí

Me di media vuelta… Jake había colocado una manta en el suelo y del morral que cargaba en su espalda comenzó a sacar varios pasteles y frutas…

Rápidamente corrí para ayudarlo.

-¿Qué decías del cine hace rato?- dijo el chico alzando una ceja

Comencé a reír

-¿Cómo sabias de este lugar?-

-en la represa varias personas lo mencionaban… estas aguas caen a aquella playa, nunca había venido… decidí buscarlo para ti-

-Jake… es bellísimo-

El chico sonrió…

-Tengo algo para ti…-

Saco del bolso un pequeño regalo envuelto con un lazo rosa

-me encantan los regalos-

Y comencé a destaparlo, adentro había una hermosa cadena de plata con dos letras en el centro La _N _y la _J_

Jacob me miraba esperando una respuesta del regalo…

-Tengo una mejor idea- le dije mientras sacaba la _N _de la cadena

Tome la mano de Jake y se la di…

-Tú guarda esta… Yo me quedare con la J-

Jacob sonrió…

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, violentamente…

Me mordí el labio con timidez

Pero levante mi mano para colocarla en su rostro… estaba suave y caliente…

Y me acerque a su pecho… Lo miraba fijamente a sus profundos ojos…

Y entonces toque sus labios con los míos…

Sentí como si de pronto estuviera volando…

Una sensación nueva, pero conocida… ¿era posible?

Tan intensamente, como si fuera natural, como si aquello ya lo hubiésemos practicado, un beso fogoso, penetrante, que hacia sentir el calor de su boca por todo mi cuerpo…

Un beso que me dejaba sin aliento pero al que me volví adicta, no podía detenerme, si lo hacia quizás se detendría el mundo y se acabaría el tiempo, tenia que saborear sus labios, tenia que sentir su boca, tenia que colocarle pegamento para que jamás dejara de besarme…

Suaves pero ásperos, dejaban su sabor en toda mi boca, me gustaba… me volvía loca, el corazón acelerado, muy rápido… jamás había latido de aquella manera, quizás explotaría…

De pronto me faltaba el aire, no importaba, respiración agitada, pero me encantaba… y ese intenso cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo.

Me sentí caliente, me sentí avivada, emocionada, ahora sus labios recorrían mi cuello, y yo solo me acercaba mas a el, tan solo le acariciaba su cabello, lo abrazaba con fuerza, recorría con mi mano su ancha espalda, y con la otra tocaba su firme abdomen pero con mi cara busque de nuevos sus labios, que al tenerlos con los míos por segunda vez sentí un pinchazo de electricidad… me sentí activada, como si nunca hubiera sabido que era vivir hasta ese momento…

No quería parar, no podía parar…

Jamás me había sentido tan feliz, de que me había estado perdiendo…

Pero ahora mis manos acariciaban sus fuertes brazos y el tomaba mi cintura con fuerza lo que hizo que me acercara mas…

Entonces Jacob comenzó a disminuir la intensidad el beso, se separo, me miro con ternura…

-no tan… rápido- me dijo

Entonces me sentí un poco avergonzada

Y me aleje de el

Pero inmediatamente me sostuvo mi mejilla…

-tenemos toda la eternidad- susurro en mi oído.

Y la alegría invadió a las mariposas que hace rato volaban por todo mi estomago…

******************************************************************

Mi boca se lleno se sangre fresca, delicioso….

Aquella era la mejor sensación.

Deje el cadáver de la chica en el suelo, basura, desperdicio… Ahora quería mas… aunque no tenia sed, consumir sangre era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Quería buscar a otra joven y matarla, beber toda su sangre…

Me gustaba saborearlas de la misma edad, esa sangre era la más fresca con un toque de inocencia…

Entonces pase mi legua por el rostro del cadáver de la joven la cual acababa de ser mi cena… Eso hizo que me sintiera exaltado. Dulce, me encantaba.

-¿no tenia ningún talento?- dijo una voz fría a mis espaldas

Ni siquiera me moleste en mirarlo

-Acabe de matarla… eso responde a tu pregunta-

Aro se acerco…

-necesito dones Theodore no más cadáveres que delaten nuestra existencia-

-Paciencia…-

-¿Cuánto llevas ya junto a nosotros? Y realmente no has traído futuros talentos…- Aro se acerco con paso frio.

Aquel hombre que se encontraba junto el cadáver de la chica comenzó a reír

-se de una vampira que convertí hace tiempo…-

-¿tiene algún don especial?-

Y el rostro de una Marie humana suave como la sede y cabello rubio alborotado con pocas pecas en la nariz se me vino a la mente, mientras sonreía con su madre….

-lo tiene…- sonreí

-¿Qué hace?-

Mire al vampiro que se encontraba a mis espaldas, pero no respondí.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Aro

Sonreí al imaginarme el rostro de Marie…

Ella si que era una vampira diferente… especial, con una belleza que era realmente por lo que me atrajo al comienzo… pase mi lengua por mis labios, tratando de imaginar que era la lengua de ella….

Picante….

Ardiente…

-la encontrare- me dije a mi mismo.


	21. Curiosidad

**Alohaaa!!! Aquí esta el nuevo cap **

**Curiosidad… ¿Qué opinan de Sam después de leer este capi? **

**Dejen reviews (yo creo q amo a Sam cada vez masss)**

**Y de Jake… awwwwwwwwww ni hablar **

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**XXI**

**Curiosidad**

-Deben haber algunas reglas-

-¡que reglas! ¿De que rayos hablas?-

-Edward tiene razón…-

-¡Jake no lo apoyes!-

-quiero que lleven un noviazgo normal-

-¿¡que?! ¡Estas loco Edward!-

-Por lo tanto quiero que sepan actuar en los momentos adecuados-

-¿y eso que diablos quiere decir?-

-quiere decir que no todo el tiempo estarán juntos como novios-

-¡¡es absurdo!!-

-no pueden dormir en la misma habitación-

-¡papa! ¡¡Nunca lo hemos hecho!!-

-eso era antes querida…- susurro Bella

Realmente me sentía mal por escuchar la pelea, era asunto de familia…

Carlisle y Esme habían salido a cazar, por lo tanto me sentí extra en la casa.

Me coloque mi abrigo y Salí a dar una vuelta.

Era una noche tranquila y luminosa, mire el cielo, la luna llena estaba acompañada de pequeñas estrellas.

No quería tomar el auto que había sido regalo de bienvenida por parte de Emmet.

Me gustaba caminar.

Además nuestra casa no estaba muy alejada de la ciudad.

Acelere el paso a ritmo vampírico y pronto me encontré en ella.

El pavimento estaba mojado, y las calles llena de autos que tocaban corneta por el tráfico.

Alrededor se encontraban todas las tiendas llena de luces que estaban a punto de cerrar, era lo contrario a la noche tranquila que había encontrado cuando salí de la casa.

Realmente solo caminaba sin un rumbo definido…

Pero me sorprendí cuando llegue a su casa.

Suspire, lo había tratado de evitar durante todo el día.

No lo busques, déjalo… no lo llames, pero a la larga había cedido…

Aguce mi oído.

Su madre estaba en la sala y el en su habitación.

Trate de sentir que estaba haciendo…

Pero no supe…

Me regañe y regrese a la casa.

Entre en silencio hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Ness estaba en mi cama

-¿Dónde estabas?- el mal humor de la pelea no se le había pasado

Me quite el abrigo

-Afuera-

-¡mis padres pretenden prácticamente que actué como si Jacob no me importara… en serio están como locos! Y como hago eso, digo… no podemos pretender solo como si nada hasta que ellos lo permitan… ahh pero lo de hoy fue mágico Marie no tienes ni idea de que paso, de cómo me sentí… ¡y ese lugar al que me llevo fue todo tan… perfecto!-

Hablo con rapidez, sonreí y me senté en la cama

-Jacob me conto un poco…-

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-¿Cuándo? ¿Hablaste con el ahora?-

-no, no… en la mañana- aclare

-¿tu sabias y yo no?-

Sonreí

-sabia que te iba a gustar-

Ness sonrió como recordando algo.

-mucho…- dijo y bostezo

-ve a dormir Ness…- conociéndola como la conozco sabia que estaba cansadísima.

-si… hasta mañana Marie- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Y suspire acostándome en la cama…

Me sentía muy feliz por Ness y Jacob, pero al mismo tiempo un aire de tristeza me invadió…

No podía vivir lo mismo que todos ellos, cada uno se complementaba con el otro…

Pero yo no me podía permitir… no con el…

Y algo dentro de mi pecho me quemaba por ir de nuevo a su casa…

Di vuelta en la cama…

¿Para que? No entraría, no lo vería, no le hablaría… ¿Cuál era el punto? ¿Para que me moría por ir?

Y de nuevo salí, con tristeza y rapidez llegue por segunda vez a su casa.

Me pare al frente contemplándola… La luz de la luna le daba un aspecto de tranquilidad…

Cerré los ojos…

Era como si fuera una necesidad, quería tan solo hablar con el, eso era todo…

Estaba mal lo sabia… pero no me quería alejar… y el había dejado muy claro que tampoco se quería alejar.

Pero… pero…

-¿Marie?-

Abrí los ojos asustada

De pronto Sam estaba parado al frente con su cabello revuelto y una camisa gris que entonaba con sus ojos, sosteniendo una bolsa de basura…

-¿Marie que haces aquí?-

-¡Sam! yo… ¿Qué haces tu?-

Sam sonrió dejando ver el hoyuelo

-saco la basura- dijo mostrando la bolsa

-claro…si…-

-¿quieres pasar?- pregunto

Parpadee…

-mi mama se fue hace rato a la casa de la vecina…- dijo Sam señalando la casa de al frente –seria agradable tener un poco de compañía…-

Me sentía estúpida y avergonzada.

Sam dejo la bolsa a un lado…

-vamos entra-

Sonreí y camine detrás de el.

La sala estaba igual de impecable que el primer día que la vi…

-acabe de comprar pizza- dijo el chico dirigiéndose a la cocina, lo seguí.

Era amplia y luminosa con toques en madera reluciente.

El mesón estaba en el centro con una caja de pizza sin abrir, Sam corrió una silla para que me sentara.

-gracias-

El hizo lo mismo destapando la caja de pizza, desvié la mirada de esa sustancia redonda, viscosa y asquerosa que tenia mal olor.

-¿un pedazo?-

Negué rápidamente.

-curiosidad…- dijo mordiendo la pizza -¿es por dieta?-

-dieta… no, no- dije con rapidez… preguntándome al minuto siguiente si hubiera sido mejor asentir a la pregunta.

-¿segura? Porque no necesitas hacer dieta-

No respondí

-De acuerdo no es dieta…- dijo mordiendo otro pedazo…

-no tendrás un desorden alimenticio… ¿o si?-

-¡cielos! No Sam… ni cuando estaba…- me calle por lo que iba a decir: ni cuando estaba viva que si podía comer.

-solo pregunto… no te enfades…- dijo mientras mordía otro pedazo…

¿Qué hacia en ese lugar?

-¿es porque no puedes?- Sam miraba fijamente mis ojos dorados.

Y asentí…

-¿diabetes?-

Sonreí

-no tengo diabetes-

Sam frunció el ceño

-tienes algo que te prohíbe comer…- pareció ser una frase reflectiva mas para si mismo que para mi.

-quizás esto fue un error, no debí venir en serio...- me coloque de pie, pero Sam también lo hizo

-¡espera, espera!- dijo colocando sus manos en mi cintura envolviéndome en sus brazos.

Lo que hizo que sintiera como si una fogata se prendiera en mi estomago.

-no volveré a preguntar lo juro… pero… quédate-

Coloque mis manos en sus brazos y baje la mirada.

-Marie no me importa que eres…-

-debería…-

-ya me lo has dicho, pero es muy tarde…-

Sam se acerco a mis ojos… me daba calor…

-tan pálida… tan fría….- susurro

Comencé a sentirme nerviosa…

Entonces Sam levanto su mano derecha lentamente

Lo mire confundida… y con suavidad la coloco en mi pecho, en el lado izquierdo, donde se supone que debería latir mi corazón.

Lo mire asustada… El chico no retiraba su mano.

Y sus ojos grises no me miraban con pánico sino con comprensión, con cariño... yo tenia una expresión de tristeza…

Entonces el chico con su otra mano tomo la mía, y con delicadeza la coloco en su pecho, sentí su corazón latir con rapidez parecía que se iba a salir, me mordí la lengua para no decirle que así es que debería latir el mío.

-estas muy adentro de mi Marie…- susurro embriagándome de olor a canela. –tan adentro que esos detalles no me importan…-

Y sonrió, levante mi otra mano para tocar su hoyuelo… en sus ojos grises había ternura y calidez.

Entonces despacio se acerco a mi frente y me dio un beso, sus labios estaban tan calientes que sentía como si se estuviera descongelando con su contacto.

-debería irme- le dije dándome cuenta de lo errada que estaba aquella escena

-quédate- repitió.

No entendía…

-¿Sam que sabes de mí?- decidí enfrentar la verdad, mientras dejaba sus brazos

-no lo se… solo que me vuelves loco, que eres fría, pálida… tu corazón…-

Sentí como me hundía en la cerámica blanca de cocina

-¡¿ahora entiendes?!- dije alejándome de el.

-¡no Marie! No… no entiendo porque tu… tu me matas Marie…- dijo acercándose de nuevo a mi.

-¿literal o simbólicamente?- me atreví a decir con ironía.

-no entiendo… que ¿Qué quieres decir?-

Si una persona se pudiese morir dos veces en ese momento yo lo hubiera hecho…

-mejor así, esto es un error-

-no es ningún error, se que eres diferente, pero no me importa-

No respondí nada.

-solo… solo como amigos ¿si? Por favor Marie…- el chico tomo mi mano.

-yo no se como explicar… como explicarlo que… necesito estar contigo….- susurro

Cada palabra que me decía me dolía profundamente, no sabia si sentir dolor era posible, pero estaba sucediéndome…

-¿Marie?-

Entonces el ruido de la puerta de entrada me desconcentro

-¿Sam querido? Ya llegue- era Katherine

Por inercia di dos pasos para alejarme del moreno

-en la cocina- respondió el chico sin dejar de mirarme

-la señora Johnson te manda a decir que… oh Hola Marie Anne- dijo Katherine sonriendo al verme, tenia su cabello castaño recogido en un moño, varias canas se asomaban al comienzo, y en sus ojos grises se veía cansancio.

-Hola señora Katherine….- sonreí.

-que agradable sorpresa- dijo dejando unas bolsas que cargaba en su mano encima del mesón, entonces Katherine observo la expresión de contumacia de su hijo y su mirada paso a revisar mi rostro inmediatamente.

-¿sucedió algo?- pregunto

-no- dije rápidamente

Pero Katherine observaba a su hijo.

-nada mama no te preocupes…-

Ella sonrió mostrando varias arrugas alrededor de su boca.

-bien… si….- y se dio media vuelta buscando unos platos en el fregadero –quédate a cenar Marie Anne, prepare algo que no sea la comida chatarra que come me hijo…- dijo mirando de reojo la caja de pizza que estaba abierta en el mesón.

-Marie ya ceno- dijo Sam

Lo mire agradecida

-oh, es una lastima… ¿quizás puedas pasar mañana? horneare algo de pavo-

-no es buena idea mama…- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano –Marie estaba por irse…-

Katherine frunció el ceño al ver las manos juntas, me sentí avergonzada

-muchas gracias por la invitación, pero quizás otro día…-

-de acuerdo- hablo con los labios fruncidos

Sam me llevo con su mano para afuera

-Hasta luego señora Katherine que pase buenas noches- dije rápidamente

-adiós querida- susurro

Entonces Sam abrió la puerta de su casa y salimos al porche

Baje la mirada inmediatamente.

-¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- pregunto dulcemente

-gracias… pero no-

Sam miro la calle.

-¿Marie como viniste? no veo tu auto o el de tus hermanos-

-caminare Sam…-

-¿estas loca? Si algo te pasara yo… yo te llamare a un taxi- dijo decidido

-¡no!- dije tomándole la mano –estaré bien…confía en mi-

-pero Marie…-

Le coloque mis fríos dedos en sus cálidos labios para callarlo, estaban suaves, sentí electricidad en todo mi cuerpo

-nos vemos mañana…-

Y me di media vuelta para caminar.

Sam no entro a su casa hasta que di vuelta en la esquina, pero no me moví, al contrario… aguce mi oído.

_Sentí cuando Sam entro en la cocina y tomo asiento donde yo estaba sentada, Katherine lo miraba con preocupación_

_-Se que te gusta esta chica Sam-_

_El moreno suspiro colocándose sus manos en la cabeza_

_-¿es tan obvio?-_

_Katherine se acerco y lo abrazo con fuerza_

_-soy muy amiga de Esme y sabes que no tengo nada en contra de los Cullen son personas buenas y agradables…-_

_-¿pero?- pregunto Sam_

_-son… diferentes y todos lo saben, no me gustaría verte sufrir Sam… solo busca una chica normal…-_

Sonreí con tristeza…

_Es un buen consejo_ pensé para mi misma, y eche a correr a mi casa

-No se porque Nessie no puede venir con nosotros realmente- Edward tenia el ceño fruncido

-tienes que darle espacio- decía Bella con suavidad

-¡¿mas del que tiene?! ¿Era mucho pedir que fuéramos todos en un mismo auto?-

-Edward… ¿ya te olvidaste que me pasabas buscando para ir los dos a la escuela?-

-es diferente- repuso Edward

-es igual-

Yo estaba en la parte trasera del auto mirando distraídamente la ventana para evitar aquella conversación.

Antes de salir a la escuela, Ness y Jacob se despidieron de nosotros diciendo que se iban a ir separados en su auto… cosa que no le agrado a Edward…

Realmente, no sabia porque tanto escándalo Jake daría su vida por Ness, y tan solo iban a ir juntos a la escuela… no era tan importante.

-ah, tu también la apoyas- dijo Edward mirándome por el retrovisor

Fruncí el ceño, Bella soltó una melodiosa risita

-sea lo que sea que Marie esta pensando estoy de acuerdo-

Le sonreí

-pero… creo que hubiera sido más responsable de nuestra parte si hubiéramos obligado a Ness a venirse con nosotros, no con su novio…-

Bella volvió a reír

-¿responsable dices, será que tengo que recordarte de cuando no estábamos casados? Te aseguro que Charlie se sentiría muy irresponsable si supiera algunas cosas de nosotros dos-

Entonces Edward se estaciono escudriñando primero el estacionamiento

-aun no veo el auto de Jacob- dijo con voz seria

-Ness tiene clase de matemática conmigo, te aseguro que llegara- le dije mientras me bajaba del auto.

Y suspire.

Ese día había amanecido un poco nublado, aunque no había señales de lluvia.

Cruce el estacionamiento con pesadez.

No quería ver clase de matemática, no porque no me agradaran los números, de hecho siempre era fácil entenderlos…

Pero…

Era la clase que coincidía con el…

Suspire, ¿era normal pensar en una persona todo el tiempo? ¿Era eso normal? ¿Querer saber que hace cuando no esta contigo? ¿Qué se escape de pronto su nombre en tus pensamientos recordándote que existe? ¡¡Rayos!! Realmente era tan frustrante…

Y ¿era normal sentir que te mueres de ganas por verlo… pero cuando lo tienes al frente, querer salir corriendo y esconderte? Por su propio bien… ¿o por el mío?

Tome asiento con varios alumnos de caras conocidas pero con los que jamás había cruzado palabra… era increíble que con las únicas personas que interactuaba en la escuela era con mi familia y con…

-¡Sam!- dije sorprendida al ver que tomaba asiento a mi lado

-Hola Marie- dijo el chico, cargaba una chaqueta negra abotonada.

Mire rápidamente al frente

-dentro de poco caerá la primera nevada- comento el chico

Fruncí el ceño, así que ahora comentábamos el clima… era gracioso.

-esta será tu primera navidad con tu familia…-

Y ahora el clima había sido remplazado por un tema un poco mas profundo…

Asentí con la cabeza

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿por el clima o por navidad?- lo mire a los ojos

Una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios

-ambas-

-prefiero el frio que el calor…- subí los hombros, si estuviera en un lugar soleado no podría salir a ningún sitio –y navidad es solo una celebración sin importancia-

-¿eso piensas?- alzo una ceja

Asentí

-en mi opinión personal… daría lo que fuera por estar en un lugar caliente en este momento…- dijo el chico frotándose las manos.

Mire por la ventana, el día se había puesto mas nublado, quizás no podía sentir la temperatura porque era parecida a la de mi cuerpo… baje la mirada y me aleje de el, para no darle mas frio del que ya tenia…

Sam frunció los labios y arrimo su silla para estar cerca de la mía de nuevo.

-prefiero estar a tu lado que en cualquier playa del mundo- dijo el como regañándome por haber tratado de marcar distancia con la silla

-pero…-

-eres fría, ya lo se ¿y que?- susurro en mi oído de mala gana -¿tendré que explicarte que eso no me importa cada vez que hable contigo?-

Napier entro en ese momento con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-buenos días hoy trabajaremos en pareja- dijo entrando

Mire rápidamente alrededor

Ness no estaba en la clase, tendría que no pensar en esto durante el almuerzo o Edward se pondría furioso

-¿Dónde esta Renesmee?- pregunto Sam

-no lo se, pero te aseguro que la debe estar pasando de maravilla- sonreí

-supongo que por tu escases de vida social, te tocara hacer el trabajo conmigo- dijo el chico mostrando su hoyuelo

-¡oye!- proteste

Pero Sam ya había colocado nuestras mesas juntas

Parecía muy satisfecho de si mismo

Con disimulo corrió su brazo para rosarlo con el mío

Me miro de reojo y sonrió.

Napier comenzó a repartir unas hojas de trabajo, Sam recibió la nuestra.

-son ejercicios de Funciones- dijo Sam observando la hoja

Napier carraspeó su garganta

-los ejercicios valen un total de 45% sobre el parcial así que les sugiero que comiencen hacerlos-

-pan comido- susurro Sam mientras comenzaba a resolver el primer problema

Fruncí el ceño

-yo quiero ayudar…-

-haz el segundo problema entonces-

Tome la hoja y comencé a resolverlo

Pero cuando Napier estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para hablar con el me detuve

-profesor…-

Los ojos oscuros de Napier me miraron

-¿se siente de nuevo mal señorita Cullen?-

-no, no…-sonreí –estoy bien, es mi… hermana Renesmee…-

Napier observo el aula de clase

-oh si, observo que no se encuentra-

-me preguntaba si la dejaría presentar el trabajo otro día…-

Napier frunció el ceño

-la ausencia de clase no da derecho a prorrogas-

-¡pero ella esta muy enferma!-

Observe los ojos grises de Sam clavados en los míos

-dígale que hable conmigo la próxima clase… llegaremos a un acuerdo- y Napier se marcho

Sam ya había acabado el primer problema.

-¿Qué tiene Renesmee? Acabaste de asegurarme que estaba pasándola de maravilla…-

-no es tu asunto- dije secamente concentrándome de nuevo en el ejercicio

Sam se enfoco también en su problema

Pero no pudo pasar mucho tiempo sin abrir la boca

-curiosidad…-

Solté el lápiz

-cada vez que comienzas una frase con esa palabra no termina en algo bueno- dije con frustración

-no es nada grave, lo prometo- añadió con rapidez

Pero me cruce de brazos y alce una ceja

-¿tomas clase de literatura con la profesora Janet Husth?- dijo el moreno, la pregunta me deje sorprendida.

-si… ¿por?-

-ya sabes la que es chiquita… graciosa… bastante agradable realmente…-

-ya te dije que si tomo clase con ella ¿Qué tiene que ver?-

-estamos estudiando literatura fantástica… cosa que es un alivio a leer los clásicos de la historia, leer no es lo mío-

-¿en serio? Porque según yo un chico que sea bueno en matemática y al mismo tiempo sea el capitán de football como que no cuadra-

-si, algo no tenía que dárseme, y pues es la lectura, la encuentro muy aburrida…-

-yo la encuentro fascinante-

-pero la matemática no es tu fuerte- dijo el chico vivazmente mirando la hoja de mi ejercicio tristemente a medias hacer, lo tape avergonzada con mi brazo

-¿Qué pasa con la clase de literatura?- retome el tema original

Sam sonrió mostrando su hoyuelo

-nos mando un trabajo que hay que entregar a final de diciembre…-

Baje la mirada rápidamente

-a mi también-

-sobre seres fantásticos- entonces el moreno me busco con la mirada

-¿y?- dije rogando sonar indiferente

-sobre seres que nos llamen la atención, que nos gusten, por los que nos sentimos… atraídos…-

-conozco muy bien la tarea Sam-

Comencé a colocarme nerviosa

-dijiste que esta… curiosidad no era nada malo, ¿a que quieres llegar?-

Entonces el sonrió.

-¿sabes sobre quienes quiero… investigar?- dijo sin quitarme la mirada

-¿hadas?- respondí con rapidez tomando el lápiz de nuevo y actuando como si me interesara mas el ejercicio que su tópico de conversación.

Sam se acerco a mi oído, llenándome la nariz de su aroma a canela…

-vampiros- susurro

Y sentí como mi cuerpo se vaciaba dejando un hueco adentro que fue remplazado al segundo siguiente por una sustancia pesada.

Fruncí los labios, no me atrevía a mirarlo, pero sentía sus ojos grises clavados en mi frente.

Entonces supe que mi corazón hubiera dado un vuelco en ese momento si aun estuviera latiendo

-¿no dirás nada?- pregunto alzando mi quijada con suavidad, pero con disimulo quite su mano de mi rostro…

-pareces molesta- dijo Sam frunciendo el ceño

El habla se me había ido… pero tendría que actuar con más inteligencia, solo charlábamos de una tarea…

-yo aun no se que ser imaginario me interesa, tal vez ninguno- dije en tono casual y agradeciendo que mi piel no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción

Sam se acerco…

-¿Qué opinas… de los vampiros Marie?- susurro

-que son monstruos- dije decidida

-¿solo eso?- pregunto el chico alzando una ceja

Lo mire con cansancio

-¿para que quieres mi opinión sobre seres que no existen?- lance rápidamente puntualizando el final de la oración.

-¿Qué-no-existen?- repitió Sam

Me acerque

-¿acaso te has vuelto loco y conoces a uno en la vida real?-

El chico frunció el ceño

-quizás… me he vuelto loco-

Lo mire asustada, entonces comencé a reír

-¿te sientes bien Sam?-

-muy bien-

Le quite la hoja de ejercicios

-yo lo termino, no creo que te encuentres lucido….-

Entonces el moreno parpadeo

-solo quiero saber tu opinión- dijo tomándome la mano

-mi opinión es que… son leyendas creadas para asustar a los humanos-

-son tan… intrigantes- dijo de nuevo acercándose a mis ojos.

-Sam no te recomiendo que hagas tu trabajo de vampiros estas actuando medio raro-

-pero… quiero que sepas que me siento totalmente… cómodo con el tema…-

Lo mire confundida

-digo… ya estudiamos las ninfas, centauros, dragones, duendes, y… me dan igual todos esos… pero los vampiros… no me dan miedo- dijo acercándose aun mas

Me sentía asustada…

¿Qué sabia Sam? ¿Si sabia la verdad? o solo… ¿indagaba? O me lo estaba inventando todo y quizás solo comentaba su tarea.

-te felicito… no te dan miedos personajes imaginarios… que tal si dejas la fantasía a un lado-

Sam arrimo su silla para a tras.

-muy bien…- dijo colocándose la mano en la boca –cuando quieras contarme tu verdadera opinión sobre los vampiros me avisas-


	22. Dulces Picantes

**Holaaaaa a todas y antes que nada:**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS**

**No he tenido tiempo de responder… porque he estado muy ocupada… ando en mitad de exámenes aun así no puedo dejar de escribir…**

**Segundo: ****Psique46**** me preguntaste que significa catira… bien aquí en latino america le decimos asi a las rubias.. de ahora en adelante tratare de no colocar catira sino rubia **

**Tercero: Tambien quería agradecer a los nuevos lectores:**

**Psique46****, ****escorpiotnf****, Andrea, ****maniatik girl****, Isa**

**Por supuesto también a mis viejas amigas:**

**Megami-Magic****, mariia black Cullen, rubi, ****blanca miranda****, Y A TODAS LAS DEMAS QUE LEAN LA HISTORIA!**

**Por ultimo: este primera parte del capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a todas las q m han dicho q aman a Jake y a Ness… Si soy sincera me ha costado mucho escribirla, DE VERDAD QUIERO SUS MAS SINCEROR REVIEWS de cómo se me da esto de escribir romance…!! **

**Espero con ansias sus respuestas…**

**Y JAMAS ME CANSERE DE AGRADECERLES TODOS SUS REVIEWS en serio… SON LO MAXIMO!!! =) Hasta la próxima…**

**Ya los dejo leer Un abrazo!!**

**-----------------------------------**

**XXII**

**Dulces picantes**

La luz del sol que tan solo tenía un par de horas recién levantada, acariciaba las hojas que se asomaban junto a las palmas deslumbrando con su ligera llovizna.

Las olas parecían caer con un ritmo dinámico, era como una suave danza que mantenía con la orilla… La arena estaba cálida…

_Es una postal_ pensé –un paisaje sacado de una de las postales mas increíbles de la tierra-

Un lugar que… por su impresionante belleza, y aunque por segunda vez lo pisaba… parecía muy lejos de ser real.

Muy lejos de ser… nuestro lugar…

Muy perfecto… tan mágico… tan único… tan…. desierto.

Con simplemente contemplarlo hacia que la comisura de mis labios se ampliara.

Respire profundo…

Y su aroma picante invadió mi nariz…

Me di vuelta y lo contemple

A Jacob…

Con sus pies descalzos hundidos en la arena…

Su Jean ajustado ahora estaba ligeramente y mal doblado en las puntas…

La camisa blanca la llevaba por fuera… con sus mangas recogidas y tres botones por fuera… sonreí…

Contemple un collar de cuero negro con una N cayendo sobre su pecho

Era fácil contemplar su firme abdomen… con su piel bronceada…

Y su cabello -ya un poco más abajo de sus orejas- desordenado por el viento…

Sus ojos negros me miraban con intensidad… lo que me hizo dar un paso hacia el…

La expresión que mantenía en el rostro era difícil de descifrar…

¿Miedo, alegría, nervios, emoción?

Contemple sus labios… y fue como si una botella de champaña se destapara en mi cuerpo, burbujeando adrenalina dando un toque de entusiasmo…

No había necesidad de hablar…

No había necesidad de reír…

Estaba junto a la persona que era mía… que siempre había sido mía…

La que siempre estaba en mi cuna en las noches…. Esperando que abriera los ojos para hacerme reír…

La que me enseñaba a colorear, y esperaba paciente a que hiciera un retrato suyo… para luego recibirlo con entusiasmo y mentirme de lo hermoso que había quedado para no hacerme sentir mal…

El mismo Jacob que me enseño a sumar, a montar una bicicleta, el que me abrazaba cuando me sentía mal…

El mismo Jacob de antes… que siempre estuvo junto a mi…

Su misma sonrisa, su mismo rostro…

Entonces… ¿Por qué lo veía tan diferente?

¿Por qué sentía ese impulso tan intenso.... tan grave, pero… tan especial?

Era el mismo Jacob que me compraba helados…

El mismo Jacob que me regalaba cuentos…

Y ahora era el mismo Jacob al que me acercaba…

El mismo Jacob al que miraba con anhelo…

Con el que había reído, jugado, bromeado…

El mismo Jacob que nunca me había dicho un no a lo que le pedía...

Y ahora, el mismo Jacob al que besaba con frenesí

El mismo Jacob que provocaba esa sensación de calor en todo mi cuerpo

Al que me sentí unida… atada…

¿Sería así la impronta? Yo sentía como si Jake fuera mi centro…

Sin el, quizás caería… o perdería cualquier sentido de dirección…

Quizás sin Jake… yo no seria la misma, me sentiría en un nivel inferior, seria desgraciada… o simplemente sin el… no existiría…

Y seguía saboreando sus labios…

Mientras Jake rodeaba mi cintura y me apretaba con fuerza

Mis oídos se llenaron de dos palpitares violentos…

Y seguía saboreando sus labios…

Que eran míos…

Y Jake comenzó a acariciar mi cabello

Mientras yo degustaba mi paladar con su sabor picante…

Era mi afrodisiaco… sus labios eran mi afrodisiaco

Y seguía saboreándolos…

Dulces y picantes, amargos pero empalagosos

Pase mi mano por su espalda…

Era ancha y fuerte…

Jake era tan alto que no me di cuenta que estaba en puntillas, de pronto mis brazos rodearon su cuello...

Y seguía saboreando sus labios…

Los mismos labios a los que me volví adicta…

Me di cuenta que su respiración era agitada, cuando se separo de mi…

Dirigiéndose a mi cuello, dándome cálidos besos con sus suaves labios…

Cada uno era como un pinchazo de electricidad…

Me sostenía con cuidado, pero con efusión.

Entonces me roso toda mi mejilla con sus labios…

Y me di cuenta que mi respiración también era agitada…

-Cambiaste mi mundo- susurro en mi odio…

Su voz provoco un impacto en mi pecho… ¿o fueron sus palabras? ¿o quizás fueron de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos?

Dulces y picantes…

Note que mis rodillas temblaban…

Pero era el,… el de antes, el de siempre… al que no podía dejar de besar…

El que sentía muy adentro de mi cuerpo…

El Jacob que me producía una sensación de fogosidad.

El mismo Jacob al que ahora acariciaba su abdomen, sintiendo lo firme que estaba…

El que ahora pasaba su mano por toda mi espalda…

Al que deleitaba la parte dulce y la parte picante de su boca… la mezcla perfecta…

Su caricia por toda mi mejilla con sus manos me estremecía

-Ness…- susurro respirando agitado… Me di cuenta que estaba muy unida a el…

-Ness…- respiro sonriendo cuando lo mire –eres…perfecta-

Y aquellas palabras hicieron que se iluminaran mis ojos

Entonces reí con picardía

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto alzando una ceja

-un hombre lobo… que cree que una mitad vampira es perfecta… es algo gracioso-

-¿Por qué?-

-Jake…- dije dándole un beso en su nariz -¿Dónde dejas el orgullo de macho alpha al derretirte por la hija de vampiros abominables?- bromee

Jacob me beso con ternura en mis labios

-vampira, humana, marciana… como sea, tu eres mía-

Entonces bese con intensidad sus labios, sus besos que me hacían temblar, el contacto con sus labios era mejor que saborear uno helado de sabores diferentes… tan suaves…

-siempre lo he sido- dije mirándolo a sus ojos

Jacob sonrió.

-y podemos venir cuando tu quieras…- añadí contemplando el lugar…

Pero ahora Jake me miraba divertido

-¿Y Edward lo va a permitir?-

-A Edward lo mandamos a la isla Esme con mama- subí los hombros –nosotros tenemos nuestro propio lugar - dije lanzándome en sus labios de nuevo…

¿Podría contenerme ahora a sus dulces picantes?

-no sabes cuanto he esperado… este momento- dijo con seriedad

Entrecerré los ojos

-es tu culpa Jake, quizás si lo hubieses pedido antes…-

-me habrías mandado a la…-

-¡Ok ya entendí!- torcí la boca –es que no sabia de lo que me estaba perdiendo-

-Ness te adoro- me abrazo con fuerza

Y me sentí la chica más feliz de todo el planeta tierra

En ese momento comprendí que nada me podía salir mal

Que era afortunada…

Que me encantaba Jake…

Que las cosquillas en mi estomago eran su culpa…

Que jamás podría alejarme de el…

-es hora de irnos-

Hice una mueca de tristeza

-es una suerte que no nos cansamos como los humanos regulares al cruzar la montaña…- comencé a decir

Jake sonrió

-lo que nos permite venir mas seguido…- continúe

Y mi hombre lobo asintió

Me lance en sus labios para darle un último beso desenfrenado

Aquellos que hacia que me costara respirar…

¡Vamos! En casa no podía saborearlo de esa manera… Edward me materia para revivirme luego para el castigo…

Y en el colegio me expulsarían…

Si nos íbamos a la ciudad… seguro Edward nos seguiría cerca…

Ese era nuestro lugar

El lugar el que podía sentir con tranquilidad sus labios dulces y picantes…

A los que era adicta…

El lugar perfecto…

Mágico.

Como sacado de una postal…

Nuestro lugar.

******** **

Llegue justo a tiempo para la hora de almuerzo, pero por mí… paso todo el día con Jacob.

-recuerda pensar algo mas frente a Edward- le dije a Jake mientras entrabamos a la escuela

El chico sonrió.

-pero yo insisto las clases de hoy no son importantes deberíamos…- insistí

-Edward me mataría si se entera que te saltaste clases-

Torcí la boca…

Mis padres nos esperaban en la mesa de siempre.

Ya tenían varias bandejas llenas de emparedados y frutas.

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa…

Pero pensé rápidamente en todos los deberes que tenía que hacer.

-tienes tareas pendientes- dijo Edward frunciendo el entrecejo cuando nos sentamos junto a ellos.

-¿no crees que lo se?- dije con ironía, pues por algo las pensaba, bueno para ocultar que…

_Matemática, leer el libro de historia, hacer mi trabajo de literatura, estudiar para ciencias…_

Edward frunció el ceño…

-¿Qué tal tu mañana?- pregunto Bella sacándome de los pensamientos

-muy bien…- dije sonriendo –eh… solo clase….- añadí con rapidez para que no llegara ningún recuerdo a mi mente

De pronto los cuadernos de Marie sonaron con fuerza en la mesa, tenia los labios fruncidos.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunte al verla

-Necesito que me digas que piensa Sam- le dijo a Edward mientras tomaba asiento

-eso es nuevo- sonreí por el repentino cambio de parecer

Edward miro rápidamente a la mesa donde se encontraba el moreno

-creo que lo sabe…-dijo Marie

-¿Qué sabe que?- pregunte

- O no lo se, es confuso- parecía preocupada

Entonces Edward frunció el ceño

-quizás solo comentaba tu tarea…-

-¿Qué tarea, que sabe que?- pregunte de nuevo

Pero Marie miraba a Edward con desesperación

-¿no crees que todo sea más que coincidencia?-

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Bella

-¡si! La mayoría aquí no somos lectores de mente- añadí un poco molesta

Marie me miro

-Sam comenzó hacerme preguntas… de vampiros-

Edward no desviaba sus ojos de la mesa donde estaba el moreno

-le gustas mucho Marie-

-¡ah! Que alivio realmente…- dijo con ironía -¡concéntrate Edward! Por favor Te pregunte otra cosa no si le gusto… ¿sabe o no sabe?-

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que respondiera

-no sabe-

Marie arrugo la nariz

-¿seguro? Revisa sus pensamientos de nuevo…-

-Marie no tiene ni idea que eres…-

-¡de acuerdo, ya se lo que soy! Ni se te ocurra decirlo en voz alta-

-no somos seres abominables Marie- dijo Bella con voz tranquila

Marie se mordió el labio

-tiene razón- añadí

-escuchen… se que Sam sabe algo, por como me hacia preguntas sobre vampiros…-

-¿Qué decía?- dijo Jacob

-solo…Edward en serio revisa sus pensamientos de nuevo- Marie estaba muy nerviosa

Edward de nuevo miro a Sam, al cabo de unos minutos hablo

-no tiene idea-

-¿seguro?- Marie frunció el ceño

-¡que si! Cielos Edward no falla leyendo mentes- reí

-pero… ¿sospecha?- pregunto de nuevo

-Marie Anne ¿Qué va a sospechar?- bufe

-sabe que eres… que somos diferentes- dijo Edward –no sabe mas nada-

-¿diferente de diferente normal?- pregunto de nuevo mi amiga – o ¿diferente quizás Marie no sea humana?-

-esta muy confundido- dijo Edward -sabe que hay algo fuera de lo común contigo-

-¿¡pero de que clase de fuera de lo común?! Edward… realmente el me hizo preguntas extrañas-

-¡¡no sospecha que seas vampira!!- dijo Edward en murmullo vampiro

Marie abrió los ojos e hizo señas para que se callara

-no lo digas en voz alta- dijo rápidamente

-nadie nos escucha, tranquila- dijo Bella

Entonces torcí los ojos

-pero… entonces ¿Qué tan fuera de lo común cree que es Marie?-

Edward suspiro

-Marie tienes que entender que los humanos son de mente cerrada que no creen en nada que sea diferente a ellos, es por este motivo que nos escondimos en las historias de terror y fantasía que ellos mismos crearon para desaparecer cualquier tipo de existencia que tuviera que ver con nosotros-

Marie suspiro

-pero algo me dice que Sam no es del tipo de mente tan cerrada-

Entonces Edward volvió a mirarlo

Todos los contemplábamos en silencio

-es cierto, el ya tiene sus especulaciones….-

-que no implican que sea humana ¿verdad?-

-que implican solo que eres diferente solo eso- entonces Edward sonrió –y realmente ese es el motivo del porque le interesas tanto-

Bella también sonrió

Pero Marie bajo la cabeza

-eso es bueno- dijo Jacob para animarla

-si… tal vez si le busco una extraterrestre de orejitas verde piense que es lo suficientemente interesante para que se olvide de mí-

Torcí los ojos

-lo dudo, además si eso llegara a pasar serias la primera en morirte-

Marie puso los ojos en blanco y se levanto de la mesa con aire de tristeza

Entonces Edward miro a Bella, una de esas miradas que expresaban cosas que solo entendían los dos.

Les fruncí el ceño y me fui detrás de Marie, Jacob se quedo con mis padres…

-¿y tu a donde fuiste esta mañana?- pregunto Marie al verme caminar junto a ella en el pasillo central.

-estuve… solo… por ahí con Jacob- dije sonriendo

-ah claro… solo por ahí- sonrió con picardía.

- confórmate con saber que la pase de maravilla, no te quiero aburrir contándote cosas empalagosas-

Marie me miro de reojo

- y después les dices cursis a Edward y Bella-

-es diferente-

-lo que digas- dijo Marie abriendo su casillero

-oye Marie…- comencé a hablar en tono casual ligándola que mi amiga no me fuera a escupir

-¿Qué?-

-a todas estas, a final de cuentas…- suspire

-aja…- Marie me observaba dándome pie a continuar

-¿Qué sientes por Sam?-

La rubia cerró los ojos

-¡vaya!-

-¿una pregunta muy directa?- reí

-realmente bastante directa…-

-¿puedes responder con sinceridad?-

Marie había comenzado a caminar mientras yo la seguía.

-si, si puedo…-

Sonreí

-¿y bien?-

-no es lo que te imaginas- dijo ella

Entonces el moreno se acerco, habla del diablo… que aparecerá.

Marie le escondió la mirada fingiendo un interés muy grande por sus zapatos.

-¡hola chicas!-

-Hola Sam- sonreí

Marie comenzó a caminar con rapidez, Sam y yo le seguíamos el paso

-dile a Jacob que mañana hay practica a las tres- decía

-que bien-

-¿practica?- pregunto Marie

-de football… puedes venir si quieres...- dijo el chico –ambas- añadió rápidamente mirándome

-se que es de Football… ¿pero Jacob?- pregunto

-ah si, esta en el equipo olvide decirte- dije rápidamente

-Ah-

-¿vendrás… eh vendrán?- pregunto Sam con entusiasmo

-¡claro!- respondí

-Oh Ness por cierto hay un trabajo de matemática habla con el profesor- dijo Marie dándole la espalda a Sam

-de acuerdo ¿pero verdad que si iremos a la práctica?- sonreí, sabia que ella había desviado el tema y me encargaría que le diera una respuesta a Sam.

Los ojos grises y dorados se encontraron por unos segundos

-eh… bueno iré con Renesmee-

-¡bien!- sonrió Sam

-tengo clase… adiós-

Y Sam la contemplo marcharse sonriendo con cara de cordero.

-bien, nos vemos- dijo el chico alejándose con una sonrisa que no parecía que se le fuera a borrar con facilidad

Entonces fue cuando di vuelta en la esquina y me encontré con Jacob

De inmediato me lance en sus brazos sintiendo cosquillas en mi estomago.

-por cierto, tienes práctica a las tres- dije sin soltarlo

-lo se…-

-pero Sam acabo de pedirme que te avisara-

-¿Qué? A mi me dijo después que te fuiste de la mesa- dijo tomándome la mano para caminar

-entonces te busco cuando salgas de clase para ir a la práctica-

-de acuerdo, será divertido- sonreí.

-si te aburres nos iremos de inmediato-

Puse los ojos en blanco

-no seas tonto, Hey pero no entiendo algo… si sabias ¿porque Sam me pidió que te lo dijera?-

Jake comenzó a reír

-¿no ves que era un pretexto para hablar con Marie?-

-¿Ah si?-

-claro, apenas se pararon ustedes de la mesa el se fue detrás-

Suspire

-a veces me cuesta tanto entender la mente masculina, es todo un misterio- puse los ojos en blanco

-ellos dos me agradan bastante- dijo Jake ignorando mi comentario

-a todos nos agradan bastante menos a Marie Anne- hice un gesto con la mano…

Entonces Jacob se acerco callándome con un beso, esta vez un poco más largo que el anterior

¿Y que si estamos en el colegio, y que si mis padres están a tres pisos?

Pero Jake se detuvo

Se escucho un carraspeo de alguien

Me di vuelta

Y la peli churca de la Theresa nos miraba con cara de aprensión

Fruncí el ceño

-¿tienes clase de química?-

Jake asintió soltándome de sus brazos pero tomándome la mano

-así que ¿ahora te lías con tu hermana?- los ojos saltones de Theresa miraban con rabia

-no somos hermanos- le dije –y no es asunto de tres- torcí los ojos

Me acerque a Jacob le di un beso en la mejilla y me aleje

*****

-¿te dijo algo Theresa?- le pregunte a Jacob cuando me fue a buscar al aula de clase para irnos al entrenamiento

-no realmente-

Theresa ya me daba igual… no era importante y nunca lo había sido… Jake me pertenecía, así había sido siempre

Por este motivo comencé a buscar a Marie con la mirada

-¿Dónde estará metida?-

-¿crees que vaya a ir?-

-no… pero la obligare- dije con tranquilidad

Pero Sam ya se había encargado de buscarla por mí, pues acababa de salir de un pasillo con Marie tomada del brazo, la catira parecía poner resistencia

-en serio Sam… le prometí a Esme que…-

-será importante para mí que me acompañes…-

-¡Ness!- dijo la chica al verme corriendo de inmediato hacia mí, pero Sam la siguió

_Ness, no quiero ir…_

La escuche en mi cabeza

-Marie, ¿nos veremos en el entrenamiento?- sonreí ignorándola completamente

_Ness por favor…_

-¿recuerdas que Esme me pidió que regresara a casa para ayudarle con… la cena?-

_-No puedo ir Ness_

_-¿La cena? Marie déjame decirte que te falta imaginación…_

-¿en serio? La verdad no lo recuerdo…- dije en voz alta.

-quizás Esme entienda que llegaras un poco tarde- dijo el moreno

-¡pues claro que entiende! Ya sabes como es ella…- asentí con la cabeza

-ven, te vienes conmigo- dijo Sam decidido tomándola del brazo de nuevo

-no, no es buena idea- los ojos dorados de la catira miraron a los grises

-tu siempre con tus cosas raras- Sam frunció el ceño

Marie me fulmino con la mirada como si aquel comentario hubiera sido mi culpa

-quizás deberíamos irnos adelantando- dijo Jacob tomándome la mano

-oh claro, si… nos vemos en la cancha hermanita- sonríe pero Marie frunció el ceño


	23. Una invitación realmente extraña

**Holaaaa espero q estén muy bien.. aki hic dos cap. mas.. este m ha gustado bastante muchas gracias x sus reviews me han animado muchísimo en serio! Me siento afortunada xq les guste esta historia q ya se acerca al final… yo también estoy ansiosa xq pase algo entre sam y marie.. pero primero creo q tenemos un problema mayor x resolver cn los vampiros de Italia.. espero q les guste =)**

**lorenamtz**** muchísimas gracias es un honor realmente q t guste tanto mi historia.. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS espero también q este t guste y A TODAS LAS DEMAS**

**UN ABRAZOTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**-----------------------------------------**

**XXIII**

**Una invitación realmente extraña**

-¿crees en serio que me divertiré viendo a un montón de chicos correr tras una pelota?-

-dijiste que el football era divertido- sonrió Sam

-bah… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-

-¿mas que estar conmigo?- alzo una ceja

-¡egocéntrico, narciso, presuntuoso!- reclame, pero no pude evitar sonreír…

Sam se hecho a reír

- iras por mí, admítelo-

-obligada, valga añadir-

Sam se detuvo

-si en serio, no quieres… no te retengo- estaba vez me miro con seriedad…

-continuemos- me deteste a mi misma por decirlo

Ambos caminábamos hasta el patio de football que quedaba en la parte trasera de la institución.

-solo será un rato… para examinar estrategias-

-¿Por qué es tan importante que vaya?-

El hoyuelo en su mejilla se asomo

-digamos que es tiempo que te puedo robar para que estés conmigo sin que pelees-

Puse los ojos en blanco

-mientras te quedaras con Renesmee charlando igual que haces siempre… por cierto ¿están juntos?-

-¿ah?-

-Renesmee y Jacob… ¿andan juntos?- los ojos grises me miraron

-si…- admití -¿Por qué?-

-bueno, tu familia esta… eh….-

-¿emparejada?- trate de adivinar sus pensamientos

Sam se hecho a reír

-si… ya sabes… los de Yale andan juntos, Edward y Bella también… ahora Renesmee y Jacob, es extraño-

No supe que decirle

-solo espero que…- comenzó a decir Sam

Lo mire para animarlo a seguir hablando

-solo espero que el doctor Carlisle no adopte otro hijo…- y me miro intensamente

Me detuve

-¿por…que?-

-bueno… al menos que me adopte a mi- y sonrió

-hay que gracioso, tu ya tienes padres…- le dije mientras caminaba de nuevo

-pero si eso me acerca a ti…- Sam susurro en mi oído

-si para eso tengo que ser… como ustedes- murmuro

Lo mire extrañada

-¿a que te refieres con eso?-

-a… ser…-

-¡Sam! de que rayos hablas- comencé a alterarme

-de nada, Marie… solo dile a Carlisle que haga el favor y deje la familia impar-

Y fruncí el ceño

-es mas complicado de lo que crees- solté

Y me lanzo una mirada comprensiva, que quería expresar muchas cosas, las cuales yo no entendía ni una…

-¡Sam!- gritaron varios chicos que se encontraban en el campo de football con balones

El moreno saludo con la mano

-espérame por favor, te prometo que no tardare- guiño el ojo

Y mis pies se fueron a las bancas donde una pelirroja me esperaba

-¿molesta?- alzo una ceja

-acostumbrada- aclare

-solo es un entrenamiento-

Entonces vimos como el equipo salió al campo.

Jacob no dejaba de mirar a Renesmee, estaba jugando como delantero y Sam era uno de los defensas.

Parecían estar en un juego informal más que en una practica de tácticas

Pero de pronto Sam miro la hora y lo acabo.

-oye aun no son las cinco- protesto Matt

-no quiero abrumarlos hasta que llegue la temporada- añadió el moreno

Todos parecían decepcionados, excepto quizás Jacob o el mismo Sam…

Jake corrió hacia las bancas y saludo a Ness con ligero beso en los labios y después con una enorme sonrisa para mí.

-¿así que serás el delantero?-

-Eso parece- dijo Jake

La pelirroja lo tomo de la mano y luego me observo

-nos vemos en la casa-

Y se marcharon

Ni para que preguntarles si me podía ir con ellos… Suspire resignada y decidí esperar a Sam

Que no tardo en asomarse por los vestidores para hacerme señas con la mano. Parecía ansioso.

Puse los ojos en blanco pero me levante...

Los vestidores estaban llenos de duchas pequeñas, había varias sillas de maderas al rededor de los Lockerts y desprendía un olor bastante desagradable.

Fruncí el ceño, pero no por el aroma a sudor y calcetines sucios, sino por el hecho de que Sam me esperaba sonriendo con un par de tenis y una pelota en mano.

-quiero ver que tan rápido puedes correr- dijo

Arrugue las cejas

-¿estas loco? No juego football-

-Te enseñare- dijo lanzándome la pelota con fuerza y astucia, un pase complicado…pero yo rápidamente la atrape en el aire con un ágil movimiento.

Los ojos grises me miraron con sorpresa, y con disimulo la solté como si se me hubiera caído.

-eres buena-

-fue suerte de principiante- alce los hombros

-comprobémoslo…- dijo dándome las tenis, eran nuevas

Ahora me miraba retadoramente

Suspire y me senté para quitarme mis zapatos

-no quiero correr-

Sam sonrió –no lo harás-

Fruncí el ceño -¿entonces?

-Tenemos que aprovechar que aun no cae nieve para poder practicar- ignoro mi pregunta

-pero no soy del equipo, no se cual es el punto de todo esto-

-yo me entiendo- alzo los hombros

Salí al campo tratando de colocar mi mejor cara de fastidio… pero en el fondo aquella escenita de Sam enseñándome a jugar me traía sospechas…

-Bien, en el football hay once jugadores, que se dividen en un portero, cinco delanteros, dos medios, tres defensas…-

-¿y esto me interesa porque…?- alce una ceja

Sam rio…

-dame el placer por un momento-

Torcí la boca

-Un partido comienza con un saque desde el círculo central del campo, efectuado por un jugador del equipo al que le haya tocado sacar, lo que se decide por medio del lanzamiento de una moneda…-

-que… interesante- gruñí

Lo que hizo que Sam sonriera y se acercara a mí con paso decidido, hasta que se puso al frente

Había algo en sus ojos, como signos de picardía, que me confundía

-quiero que hagas este saque- susurro

Cerré los ojos, pues era lo que me temía que pediría…

-explícame de nuevo para que-

-dame el placer- repitió Sam

-¿y si no quiero?-

-¿acaso ocultas algo?- alzo una ceja

¡Claro que ocultaba algo! Si pateaba esa pelota con todas mis fuerzas quizás llegaría a China, y si lo hacia débilmente cruzaría todo el campo…

-soy muy pero muy mala en esto- comencé a negar con la cabeza

-lo dudo, y si ese es el caso… pues solo lo demostraras-

Y el chico coloco la pelota en el suelo justo al frente mío

Y me observo con inquietud

-solo una patada- su voz sonaba ansiosa

Lo mire con odio

-¿¡para eso me trajiste arrastrada aquí?!- me cruce de brazos

Su tono cambio a preocupación

-no, no… no te molestes, no quiero que te alteres míralo como un ensayo de gimnasia-

Suspire

Si Sam quería que pateara la pelota lo haría lo mas suave posible, tan solo la rosaría con mi pie… Pero sabia que esto no seria suficiente para lograrlo, estaba segura que con el simple rose mandaría a volar quien sabe hasta donde a una pelota llena de aire… Comencé a preocuparme…

Ninguna chica podría lograr la patada que yo estaba a punto de hacer

Tenia que hacer algo, cualquier cosa por no tocar esa pelota… Y al mismo tiempo sonar natural

-¡solo una patada y me voy a casa!-

-yo mismo te llevare-

¡Bingo! Había dado con la debilidad de Sam… era demasiado caballero… no dejaría irme a casa…

-sola- puse los ojos en blanco

Sam arrugo la nariz

-no, yo te llevo-

-entonces no hay patada- alce una ceja y sonreí satisfecha, era tan predecible…

Sam parecía disputarse entre las dos opciones

-¡bien! No hay patada- dijo al final con brusquedad

Comencé a reír más que todo por alivio… Pero Sam coloco cara de pocos amigos y tomo el balón de mala gana.

-Espérame en mi auto- me dio la espalda y se fue.

Rápidamente tome mis zapatos y los remplace por las tenis

Y me fui al estacionamiento donde solo quedaba el auto de Sam

El moreno apareció al rato luciendo frustrado. Se acerco con paso quejumbroso y me abrió la puerta sin mirarme.

Puso el motor en marcha y condujo en silencio

Comencé a impacientarme, nunca me trataba tan indiferente

-buscare chicas que quieran patear tu estúpida pelota- dije para sacar tema de conversación, había permanecido en silencio bastante tiempo…

-quería comprobar algo- dijo Sam con voz distante –no quiero ser profesor de puras nenitas-

Baje la mirada

-¿Qué querías comprobar?- pregunte

-¡nada!- gruño

-solo no se jugar y no me interesa saber- puse los ojos en blanco

-¡¡¡Marie Anne te dije que esto no tiene nada que ver con aprender a jugar!!!-

Lo mire sorprendida, nunca me había tratado de esa manera…

-¿¡que rayos pasa por tu cabeza?!-

-¡¡nada!!-

Resoplo

Sam tenía el ceño fruncido

-puedo llegar a mi casa sola- dije con frustración al ver el trafico que se había formado en la avenida principal

Entonces los ojos grises me miraron

-te dije que te llevaría-

Fruncí los labios

Sam comenzó a tocar la bocina

El ruido era desesperante… Lo podía escuchar diez veces mas amplificado sumado el de los otros autos que se unieron a Sam

-¡basta!- suplique

De inmediato se detuvo y me miro con ceño

Decidí ignorarlo y mirar por la ventana…

Sam estaciono el auto al frente de mi casa, minutos después, ni me miro cuando me baje… tampoco se despidió…

Sus ojos grises se mantuvieron fijos en la carretera, espere unos segundos a ver si decía algo, pero como no lo hizo cerré la puerta violentamente

Sam puso el auto en marcha y se perdió a lo lejos

Resople, y con paso vampírico llegue dentro de la casa

Tenia el ceño fruncido, estaba molesta… ¡¡y no sabia porque!! Solo era una estúpida pelota… solo una estúpida patada que me hubiera delatado de las mil maneras…

Quizás hubiera pensado que soy una chica súper poderosa, la mujer maravilla, o simplemente me hubiera colocado el apodo de la pierna de oro…

Me sorprendí ver a todos los vampiros reunidos en el comedor y a Jacob

Bella junto a Edward y Renesmee, que al mismo tiempo se encontraba con Jacob tomada de la mano.

Carlisle como siempre en la cabecera, y a su derecha su esposa Esme…

Pero había una cabellera que no conocía, con rizos rubios y ojos dorados…

-Hola Marie, esperábamos por ti- dijo Carlisle, Esme me sonrió y me señalo la silla junto a ella para que tomara asiento

-ella es Tanya una gran amiga de la familia-

La vampira me sonrió

-es agradable conocer a la nueva Cullen-

-Hola-

-¿y como te has sentido con ellos?-

-excelente- admití

Tanya miro a Carlisle

-son una familia bastante numerosa no crees que…-

-no- dijo Edward con rapidez -no pensamos dividirnos- añadió

-solo sugería porque los Vulturis…-

-mientras no nos metamos con ellos…- dijo Renesmee

-bien, ya que tocamos ese punto, para eso vine- dijo Tanya

-sabes que eres siempre bienvenida-

-Muchas gracias Esme, pero antes de pasar por Italia quería decirles ya que no se cual es el motivo de la invitación-

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Ness

-los Vulturis me invitaron a Italia- Tanya saco del bolso un sobre

Edward lo observo

-te mandaron incluso el pasaje-

-¿Por qué están tan interesados que vayas?- pregunto Ness

-no lo se, tengo que ir a ver que quieren conmigo o con mi clan-

-¿quieres que vayamos contigo?- pregunto Edward

-que amable, pero no… solo me invitaron a mi, estaré bien-

-¿segura?- esta vez pregunto Bella

-segura… mejor tenerlos a ellos de buenas que de malas ¿no? Además no hemos cometido ningún error, no tengo nada que ocultarles- Tanya alzo los hombros

-Pasa por aquí de regreso- dijo Carlisle

-con seguridad- Tanya se puso de pie


	24. Mascaras y antifaces

**XXIV**

**Mascaras y antifaces**

**-**¿Puedes revisar de nuevo?-

Edward me miro con fastidio

-lo hare pero deja de preocuparte-

-¡Edward, quería que pateara un balón para comprobar algo! ¿Qué es ese algo?-

Bella suspiro

-solo no le des importancia-

-no se la doy, pero me preocupo- tome asiento en el sillón

-tal vez Marie, sea mejor que te alejes de el-

Lo mire indignada

-¡díselo a tu hija a ver si entiende!-

-Renesmee puede ser caprichosa- argumentó el vampiro

-no seas tan drástico Edward…- susurro Bella –tampoco tiene que dejarle de hablar al pobre chico, ya sabes que ambos se agradan-

Baje la mirada, eso no podría refutarlo

-lo se pero… solo ten cuidado Marie-

-no pasara nada entre el y yo, eso lo prometo-

-no me refería a eso- susurro Edward, lo mire confundida

En ese momento Renesmee se reunió a nuestra conversación

-¿Qué quieren los Vulturis con Tanya?-

-nada malo- dijo Edward de inmediato

-¿entonces porque estas preocupado?- Ness alzo una ceja

Edward sonrió –no estoy preocupado-

-¿ah no? Quizás es que yo soy hija del mueble de la casa, ¡conozco bien las emociones de ambos!-

-tranquila Nessie….- Bella abrazo a su hija

Poco a poco me escabullí hacia la puerta para no ser vista, diga lo que diga Ness, estaba segura que adoraba a sus padres y un momento a sola con ellos no le caería nada mal.

Vi que Jacob estaba sentado en las gradas afuera de su casa y decidí hacerle compañía

El suelo estaba frio y húmedo.

Jake me sonrió

-¿ya habías conocido a Tanya?-

El chico asintió con su cabeza

-¿También te preocupa la invitación?-

-no lo se, podría tratarse de una tontería- murmuro

-seguro es eso-

Y sonreí

-me imagino que estas últimas semanas han sido… fenomenales para ti-

Coloco sonrisa de tonto

-mucho-

De inmediato sus ojos negros me miraron

-Sam es un buen chico-

Bufe

-un buen humano- corregí

-un buen chico- repitió

Y decidí contarle lo del entrenamiento… y su famosa patada para comprobar algo…

-Si Edward dice que no sospecha…-

-pero… ¿es normal?-

-no lo se Marie, el football es importante para el… y tu eres importante para el, tal vez quería unir ambas cosas-

Fruncí el ceño

-esa es una explicación algo pobre Jake…-

El chico rio

-es la única que se me ocurre….-

****

Caminaba de un edificio a otro, para pasar de Algebra a Economía, números estaban revueltos en mi cabeza, cifras y datos estadísticos sobre la situación bancaria del país…

Al mismo tiempo recordaba las formulas de las integrales dobles que acababa de aprender…

Pero mis ojos no dejaban de pasar de rostros con rapidez…

Y aun no lo veía…

¿Estaría todavía molesto?

Respire hondo…

El aroma a canela no aparecía…

-Marie- susurro una voz por detrás

Y por primera vez me decepcione al ver a Renesmee….

Se veía muy exaltada y sostenía una hoja amarilla…

Fue cuando me di cuenta que la mitad de los alumnos de ese pasillo también lo hacían

-¿Qué es eso?-

-esto, querida Marie Anne Cullen… es nada mas y nada menos que tu vida social por el resto de la eternidad en esta escuela, resumido en una hoja de papel-

Sonreí

-que dramática-

-es enserio…- dijo dándome la hoja

Leí sin interés

Busca el Mejor Disfraz para que lo luzcas al lado de tu pareja este 15 de Diciembre.

Lugar: Salón de Fiestas del Colegio

Hora: 8:00 pm

¡¡¡No te la puedes perder!!!

-¿Qué pasa si falto?- dije devolviéndole la hoja

-¡te mato!-

-no estoy de fiestas-

-y dudo que lo estés algún día…- Ness torció los ojos –a veces eres medio aburrida-

Fruncí el ceño

-no tengo disfraz-

Ness torció la boca

-vale, pero Hey ¿no es que vives en una familia millonaria?- dijo con ironía

-no hago esa clase de gastos- argumente

-no haces ningún gasto- Ness se coloco la mano en la cintura

-no quiero ir-

-¡no es una opción!-

Entonces deje de caminar y la mire

-no tengo pareja-

Renesmee comenzó a reír

-claro, y Sam te dejara ir sola-

Se me retorció el estomago cuando escuche su nombre

-lo más probable- trate de sonar indiferente

-¿y en que universo no se moriría por ir contigo el pobre? Además si eso llegase a pasar, cuidado y no mueves un dedo y caen diez mil chicos con rozas en las manos para que vayas con ellos-

-Ni si quiera los conozco- fruncí el ceño –y como siempre exageras-

-¿apostamos?-

-no. Muchas gracias- seguí caminando

-porque sabes que perderás-

-en serio no voy-

Ness refunfuño

-todos irán-

-¿Edward y Bella irán?-

-es distinto… ellos ya son grandes-

-Bella no es mayor- admití

-si pero hasta es mama imagínate, demasiado madura para estos eventos sociales-

Oculte una sonrisa

-escucha es una tradición de la escuela, hacer un baile en diciembre, todos los años es temático… el año pasado fue como una película de los años 80-

-¿ah?-

-si, suena aburrida pero estuvo… no tan mala, pero este año es de disfraces no puedes faltar…-

-Ness, no me importan estas cosas-

La pelirroja frunció el ceño

-¿Dónde esta Sam? el me ayudara a convencerte-

De nuevo gracias a su nombre mi estomago se volvió piedra

-no lo he visto-

-que extraño…- dijo la pelirroja –pensé que te buscaría apenas saliera la invitación de la fiesta-

-Hum-

-¿será que no sabe aun?-

-Eh…-

-no claro que si sabe, es uno de los chicos más… populares-

-Ah-

-el año pasado Sam fue el ganador del baile-

-Oh-

-¿ah, eh, oh, Hum? Que conversadora- bufo -te veré después de economía- y se marcho

Me senté en el aula de clase y me di cuenta que todos los chicos sostenían el papel de la fiesta, por lo tanto esos eran los temas de conversaciones que llegaban a mi oído…

-¿con quien ira Catey?-

-no tengo idea, pues el año pasado cortó con su novio-

No me interesaban los chismes…

Trate de dispersar mi oído…

-¿Hey, Susan iras al baile conmigo?-

-claro Charlie-

Al parecer en el pasillo, solo hablaban de la fiesta, igual que en la cafetería, en el patio principal, en el salón de música…

Y realmente me concentraba para escuchar… ¿a quien? ¿Para ignorar las estúpidas suplicas de los chicos de: por favor ven al baile conmigo? ¿Para evitar el tema del baile…? ¿Para distraerme un poco de los cuentos que se formaron debido a la invitación de papel amarillo?

Y si respondía que si a todo esto… ¿Dónde dejaba a Sam?

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Porque me concentraba en ubicar mi odio en las aéreas cerca de mi edificio para ver si lo escuchaba…?

¿Por qué no me buscaba?

¿Por qué no me hablaba?

¿Y si le preguntaba directamente?

Podía hacerlo… de hecho tenia la mejor manera de ubicarlo…

Solo me tenía que concentrar, y pensar en su rostro… en sus ojos grises…

Solo eso…

Y podría hablar con el, mantener una charla…

Era tan sencillo

Pero muy complicado para Sam

Que no salía de mi cabeza

El reloj en clase de economía pareció volar…

Salí con rapidez al comedor…

Estaba ansiosa, tan solo tenia que mirarlo, que sonreírle, tan solo tenia que saber que el no estaba molesto…

Pero su silla estaba vacía.

Con desanimo me senté en la mesa de siempre para esperar a los demás

*********

Robert, Michael, George, Daniel…

Pero… ¿Y Sam?

¡El 15 de Diciembre era tan solo la próxima semana! Ya se acercaba… entonces… Tenia que advertirle del desanimo de Marie… Yo quería que asistiera al baile

Steven, Matt, Joey, Nate… ¿Y Sam?

No lo veía por ningún lado, ¿Dónde estaba?

¿Habrá faltado?

Porque en el comedor tampoco estaba…

Vi la cabellera rubia de Marie sentada en nuestra mesa de siempre, se veía decepcionada…

-¿pasa algo?- dije mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella

-nada- respondió Marie

Fruncí el ceño

-¿es esa la confianza que me tienes?-

Los ojos dorados me miraron fijamente

-es una tontería-

-pero una tontería que te molesta…-

Marie frunció los labios…

Pero llego Jacob a nuestra mesa

-Hola chicas-

Le sonreí… aunque hubiera deseado que llegase unos minutos más tarde, para saber que era lo que sucedía con Marie

-supongo que querrás ir al baile- me dijo Jake

-¡pues claro! Papa siempre nos cuenta como no quería que Bella se perdiera de las experiencias humanas… pues adivina que… yo soy mitad una, tengo esas necesidades-

Jake bufo -supongo que iré también este año-

-¡pues claro!- y mire a Marie fijamente –tu también tienes que ir-

-Hey recuerda que yo de humana no tengo ni el pelo-

Comencé a reír

-es en serio Ness, por lo tanto no tengo esas necesidades que dices, no quiero ir-

Jake comenzó a asentir

-yo tampoco quiero…-

Le lance una mirada de odio

-digo no quiero… esperar a la próxima semana-

Sonreí

Mis padres se unieron a la mesa

-me imagino que ustedes no irán al baile ¿verdad?- pregunte

Edward miro a Bella

-no, iremos a la isla Esme-

Fruncí el ceño

-¿Por qué yo nunca he ido?-

-¿quieres ir al baile o venir con nosotros a la isla Esme?- pregunto Edward

De inmediato hice una mueca

-baile, definitivamente baile-

Bella sonrió y de inmediato miro a Marie

-¿sucede algo?-

-yo le hice la misma pregunta-

La rubia sonrió –no sucede nada, estoy bien-

Pero pude ver como desvió su mirada a la mesa donde normalmente se sentaba cierto capitán de football

Mire a Edward…

_¿Qué sabes de Sam?_

Edward alzo los hombros…

_¿No vino a clase?_

Negó con la cabeza

_¿Pasa algo con Marie y_ el?

De nuevo negó

_Avísame cualquier cosa que sepas papa_

Edward sonrió. Fue cuando me di cuenta que Marie y Bella charlaban...

Los chicos que normalmente almorzaban con Sam, se colocaron de pie para marcharse…

-Jake nos vemos en la casa- dije colocándome de pie

Sentí la mirada de todos encima de mí

-¿Hey a donde vas?- escuche decir a Jacob, pero no había tiempo que desperdiciar…

Salí del comedor buscando a los chicos…

Probablemente estarían en la terraza esperando que llegara la hora de entrar de nuevo a clase, camine con rapidez

-_¿Ness donde estas?-_

Escuche a Marie en mi cabeza

_-Encargándome de un asunto-_

_-Jacob esta preguntando por ti… ¿Qué le digo?-_

_-que le explico en la casa-_

_-Ness, ¿Qué haces?- esta vez la voz de Marie sonaba confusa_

_-busco a… Sam- atreví a decirle_

_Marie Anne gruño en mi cabeza_

_-no me regañes- proteste_

_-¡Renesmee! ¿Por qué te tienes que meter?¡¡ deja ya ese asunto en paz!!-_

_-Ok… di lo que quieras… pero me da igual realmente, solo te doy empujoncitos-_

Pero me di cuenta que Marie había abandonado mi cabeza y que esa ultima frase la había dicho sola.

Marie estaría molesta… Y si, cierta parte de mi me decía chismosa, entrometida, busca problemas, Cupido pirata… Pero… siempre seguía mis impulsos… el cual me decía esta vez: Búscalo… Y la verdad es que quería demasiado a mi amiga como para actuar indiferente a lo que le estaba sucediendo…

Vi la cabellera castaña junto a una banca en la terraza del colegio

-¡Matt!- lo llame

El chico de ojos negros me miro confundido

-¿Renesmee?-

Sonreí para romper el hielo

-¿has visto a Sam?- quise ir al grano

Matt parpadeo varias veces

-no, no… vino hoy-

-Oh… ¿esta enfermo?- De los dos años que llevaba estudiando en ese lugar, Sam había faltado dos veces las cuales una incluía un partido muy importante cerca del estado de Florida y otra cuando murió su papa.

-no lo se, esta un poco extraño pero no me dijo nada-

-¿un poco extraño?-

-como… molesto-

Fruncí el ceño y tome asiento junto a el, cosa que enseguida intimido a Matt

-s-si… me da la impresión-

-¿eres muy amigo de el?- pregunte inmediatamente

-desde… pequeños ¿Por qué?-

-supongo entonces que te comentara sus cosas…-

-¿sus cosas?-Matt sonó divertido

-si… sus problemas, preocupaciones, alegrías….-

-eh… algunas-

-¿Qué pasa entre el y Marie?-

Entonces el chico frunció el ceño

-¿y a que se debe esta pregunta?-

-solo quiero saber que te ha dicho….- esta vez sonreí siendo amable, sabia que era mas fácil atrapar moscas con miel que con vinagre

Las mejillas de Matt se tornaron rojas

-solo… solo se que le parece bonita…-

-¿solo eso?- dije colocándome el cabello detrás de las orejas

-s-si… pero… ya sabes, ¿a quien no?-

-no entiendo-

-Marie… ¿a quien no le parece… atractiva?-

Sonreí –así que… a ti también te llama la atención…-

Matt suspiro –claro que… no… digo… Sam, eh a mi no me puede llamar la atención-

-pero… te gusta- lo anime a seguir

Matt me miro confundido, pero sus mejillas estaban encendidas

-solo… eh… n-no-

Realmente no lo creí, pero no me importaba, estaba segura que había muchos chicos como Matt… pero el único que se había atrevido a hablarle a Marie era Sam… y ese era el que me importaba

-Oh bien, nos vemos Matt-

Me marche decepcionada pues con el no podría conseguir información

Mire el reloj ya era muy tarde para entrar a clase de literatura…

Por lo tanto se me ocurrió un mejor plan.

La casa de Sam no quedaba tan lejos de la escuela, un par de cuadras, las cuales si tenía suerte y no había gente las correría tal cual como lo herede de mi padre.

Así que…

En pocos minutos estuve llamando a la puerta.

Un despeinado Sam me abrió

-Ah eres tu- dijo al verme con desanimo

-es un placer verte también Sam- dije entrando a su casa sin haberme invitado

-¿sucedió algo?- el chico me siguió hasta los muebles de la sala donde yo ya me había sentado

-tienes una casa muy bonita- dije observándola…

Los muebles blancos le daban la espalda a la elegante chimenea y los pequeños adornos de cristales daban un toque minimalista

-¿sucedió algo?- pregunto de nuevo

-¿porque no fuiste hoy?-

-no me sentía de humor- alzo los hombros

-Oh… bien, supongo que sabes del baile de la próxima semana porque…-

-no pienso ir- interrumpió con voz fría

Arrugue la nariz

-¿Qué?-

-lo que oíste-

-pero… pero… ¿entonces con quien ira Marie?-

-¿Qué me importa?- dijo el chico alzando una ceja

Abrí la boca

-¡que grosero!-

Los ojos grises de Sam se entrecerraron

-lo menos que quiero saber ahora, es de ella-

-¿¡por que?!- lo mire ofendida

-no entenderías- bufo

-¡¡intenta!!-

Pero Sam ahora me miraba desconcertado

-¡¡¡¡o quizás si entiendas!!!! Después de todo, quizás entiendas más que yo… pero a ustedes simplemente no les importa que yo…-

-¡¡que tu que!!- lo anime a continuar

-nada- gruño secamente

Me levante molesta

-¡¡Bien!! Si no vas a ir al baile… aguanta las consecuencias-

Sam me miro confundido… le fruncí el cejo y salí de la casa

Estaba molesta… molestísima, enojada con Sam… que idiota había sido…

¿¡¡Que le pasaba??! Ahh pero ya tenia el plan perfecto… la venganza perfecta…

Llegue de nuevo a la escuela cuando varios alumnos se estaban montando en sus autos para marcharse a casa…

Por suerte el auto que buscaba aun se encontraba estacionado

Pero el dueño acababa de salir con sus amigos.

-¡¡Matt!!- llame por segunda vez hoy

-¿Renesmee?- los ojos negros me volvieron a mirar confundidos

Se acerco a mi dejando a sus amigos a tras

-supongo que iras al baile ¿cierto?-

Matt asintió con la cabeza

-bien… ¿ya tienes pareja?-

-no pero… pensé que estabas con Jacob-

Negué rápidamente

-estoy con el, voy con el al baile, busco pareja para alguien mas-

-¿Para quién?- Matt alzo una ceja

-¿ya tienes acompañante?- volví a preguntar

-no-

Sonreí –bien, entonces si tienes ya acompañante-

-¿Quién?-

-Iras con Marie-

Los ojos de Matt se iluminaron

-¿con Marie Anne?-

-¡claro! Con ella-

Matt sonrió ampliamente

-¿de-de verdad?-

-¡si! Mañana hablas con ella-

Pero Matt no parecía escucharme, pude sentir su emoción

-es en serio, no le digas todavía nada hoy-

Marie aun pensaba que no iría al baile, ni se imaginaba que ya le había conseguido pareja

-bien… si… bien, perfecto ¡¡muchas gracias Renesmee!!-

Le guiñe un ojo

Pero la sonrisa de Matt se desvaneció

-Sam- dijo entre dientes

-el no ira al baile, pregúntale tú mismo si quieres-

-Oh de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana- dijo el castaño mientras se alejaba

Ahora venia la fase dos…

Tome mi celular y marque un número bastante familiar

-¡Alice!-

-¡Nessie! ¿A que debo el enorme placer de tu llamada?-

-no te hagas la que no sabes tía-

Alice comenzó a reír

-bien, de hecho ya tengo las maletas listas, voy saliendo en este instante-

-¡¡gracias Alice!!-

-nos vemos en la noche mi Nessie, y ya me encargue de las compras-

-eres la mejor- sonreí mientras colgaba

Bien la fase uno que era conseguirle pareja a Marie se había desviado un poco… pero ya lo había hecho

La fase dos que era conseguir el vestuario perfecto para ambas, estaba en proceso…

Pero ahora la fase tres que era decirle a Marie que iría al baile y nada más y nada menos que con Matt… eh esa no quería enfrentarla

-¡Nessie!- protesto la voz de Edward a mis espaldas

Voltee sonriendo

Hay estaban los cuatro, Marie seguía con su animo de tristeza

-eh hola- dije con nervios

Jacob me sonrió

Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido

_No es nada malo, conseguirle cita a una amiga no es nada malo_

-lo es si no tienes permiso- dijo el en voz alta

Bella miro confundida

-¿Qué sucede?-

-nada mama….-

_Ella jamás me habría dado permiso_

-ese es mi punto- dijo Edward de nuevo en voz alta

Ahora Marie y Bella intercambiaban miradas confusas

Me monte en el viejo volvo… Papa le tenía demasiado cariño como para remplazarlo por otro para ir a la escuela.

-tienes que decirle- dijo Edward colocando en marcha el auto

_Más tarde_

-¿Qué sucede?- volvió a preguntar Bella

-Alice esta en camino ¿sabían?- cambie el tema

_Deja ya Edward…_

-¿Alice? Que bien…- dijo Bella sonriendo

-si, viene para darnos una manito con el vestuario-

-para darte una manito- dijo Marie con rapidez

-¿no quieres ir?- pregunto Bella

-no-

-yo no fui el año pasado, pero según lo que escuche de Renesmee es un baile de importancia-

Marie no respondió

-¡Vaya! Lo dice la que no quería vivir ese tipo de experiencias- dijo Jacob, Edward sonrió mirándolo por el retrovisor

-solo pienso que podría ser divertido Jake-

Marie suspiro

-además si vas a ir…- mire a Marie y antes de que abriera la boca para decirme que no, lo solté todo

-y por cierto, tu pareja es Matt-

-¿¡¡¡QUE?!!!-


	25. Buscándote

**XXIV**

**Buscándote**

Estaba furiosa, esa era la palabra… ¿Por qué tenia que aguantarme cada vez que le diera la gana a Ness de liarme con chicos? ¿Acaso tenía un papel en la frente que dijera: desesperadamente busco novio? ¡Y tenia que hacer lo que ella quisiera cuando quisiera y como quisiera! Le había dicho… no se cuantas veces… no voy al baile, no quiero ir al baile… pero parece que mi opinión sobre mi misma le importa un bledo.

Ignore que me decía…

Renesmee subía las escaleras detrás de mí, explicando…

Pero no quería escuchar…. ¿Qué tenia que explicar? ¿Cómo fue que se le ocurrió emparejarme con Matt? ¡Y a final de cuentas! ¿Quién era Matt? No recordaba conocerlo… si tanto quería que fuera al baile… ¿Por qué no había buscado a Sam? era lo mas lógico…

Entonces me pico la curiosidad… que hizo que la rabia desapareciera…

Ya conocía a Renesmee, y sabia que ella no había actuado para mi mal, vale la podía perdonar, no me estaba pidiendo algo del otro mundo, solo ir a un baile…

Decidí borrar el ceño de mi rostro y me di media vuelta cuando llegue a mi cuarto para mirarla.

-¿Quién es Matt?-

Renesmee pareció aliviada por mi cambio de voz

-el amigo de Sam, también esta en el equipo- respondió con rapidez

Me senté en la cama confundida

-¿iré… iré al baile con el amigo de Sam?-

Eh… no podía hacer eso, digo… no es que Sam fuera algo mío, pero… ¿ir con su amigo? Me sentía como una traidora…

-¿entonces si iras?-

Puse los ojos en blanco

-me refiero a ¿Por qué buscaste a Matt?-

Renesmee coloco sus manos en mi rostro y me mostro una escena

_-¿porque no fuiste hoy?- Pregunto Ness al moreno, estaban en su casa_

_-no me sentía de humor- alzo los hombros_

_-Oh… bien, supongo que sabes del baile de la próxima semana porque…-_

_-no pienso ir- interrumpió con voz fría_

_Ness Arrugo la nariz_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-lo que oíste-_

_-pero… pero… ¿entonces con quien ira Marie?-_

_-¿Qué me importa?- dijo el chico alzando una ceja_

_-¡que grosero!-_

_Los ojos grises de Sam se entrecerraron_

_-lo menos que quiero saber ahora, es de ella-_

De pronto sentí como me hundía en el piso, mientras que a mí alrededor escuchaba el silencio, ¿o eran zumbidos? Me sentí vacía, como si no tuviera nada por dentro… pero de pronto me sentí pesada, totalmente opuesto al hueco que tenia… pues lo habían llenado piedras, bloques y ladrillos… Pero lo mas desagradable, es que me sentí mas fría que nunca…

Alce los ojos con ahogo, Renesme me miraba con nerviosismo

-pensé que debías saberlo-

Asentí por inercia…

Me di cuenta que ningún musculo de mi rostro se movía… ¿Qué había sucedido?

Pero… ¡hey! Recuerda Marie Anne eso fue lo que le pediste una y otra y otra y otra vez desde que lo conociste… Entendió el mensaje tarde, así que no te tiene que importar…

Renesmee coloco sus manos en mi rostro de nuevo…

_-¿ya tienes acompañante?- pregunto la pelirroja en el estacionamiento del colegio a un chico castaño_

_-no-_

–_bien, entonces si tienes ya acompañante-_

_-¿Quién?-_

_-Iras con Marie-_

_Los ojos de Matt se iluminaron_

_-¿con Marie Anne?-_

_-¡claro! Con ella-_

_Matt sonrió ampliamente_

_-¿de-de verdad?-_

_-¡si! Mañana hablas con ella-_

_-bien… si… bien, perfecto ¡¡muchas gracias Renesmee!!-_

Mire a Ness…

-pensé que es bueno que te diviertas, no le hagas caso a ese… menso que no se que le sucedió-

Me mordí el labio

-aja…-

No era capaz de hablar…

Podía recordar claramente su voz en mi cabeza

_-lo menos que quiero saber ahora, es de ella-_

Era lo más… desagradable que me habían dicho jamás, lo que había hecho que me sintiera totalmente insignificante…

-¿me perdonas?- la voz quebrada de Renesmee me saco de mis pensamientos

-no tengo nada que perdonarte- le dije con suavidad

Ness me abrazo con fuerza

-ya veras como la vamos a pasar de maravilla-

En ese momento una vampira de cabello corto y movimientos de bailarina entro sonriendo con unas cuantas bolsas en sus manos

-tengo los disfraces perfectos- dijo

Renesmee sonrió lanzándose sobre ella

-eres genial-

-eso ya lo se…- dijo Alice girando la cabeza con gracia

-así que… es una fiesta de disfraces-

Nessie asintió la cabeza con emoción

-traje varias opciones…-

-De hecho…- interrumpió Ness –tengo una idea de un disfraz bastante… gracioso-

Alice alzo una ceja

-¿crees que no lo se ya?- dijo mientras tomaba una bolsa que había en el suelo y sacaba un corsé rojo, una falda negra de pliegos, con una capa corta y zapatos muy altos…

-¿de que iras?- pregunte mirando el traje

Entonces Alice saco de una pequeña bolsa dientes de vampiro

Nessie se lanzo en sus brazos

-¡¡eres la mejor!!-

Pero yo la mire asustada

-¿¡te disfrazaras de vampiro?!-

-genial ¿no?-

-¡no! Es humillante-

-hay no lo es, te veras bellísima- dijo Alice –estuve mirando el futuro de ambas para verlas en la fiesta y esto era lo que llevabas-

-era lo que quería- sonrió Nessie

-que ironía- susurre

-¡me lo voy a probar!-

Nessie salió directo al baño

Alice me miro fijamente cuando estuvimos las dos solas

-el tuyo me gusta mucho, pero te traje varias opciones en caso de que no estés de acuerdo…-

Alice saco de las bolsas un vestido azul turquesa bellísimo

-elegante, clásico y sofisticado- murmuro Alice –el estilo que te define-

-me encanta Alice es muy lindo- dije mientras lo tomaba, la tela era suave. –muchas gracias…-

Alice sonrió satisfecha y saco de una bolsa un hermoso antifaz del mismo tono

-el complemento ideal- susurro

Sonreí

-es muy lindo…-

Tenía varios brillantes azules y plateados que lo hacían ver escarchado.

-esa noche te veras muy bonita…- dijo Alice

-Nessie también- añadí

-claro mi sobrina ganara el mejor disfraz… pero no le digas nada-

Sonreí

-¡fabuloso!-

-si… la pasaran muy bien, claro no quiero dar detalles…-

Nessie entro en ese momento luciendo una hermosa falda corta con un cose que la hacia lucir estupenda

-Jake es el que va a adorar tu disfraz- murmure

-claro, ya que seré una chupasangre… le diré que se vaya de hombre lobo…-

Alice sonrió –no olvides tu capa y tus dientes falsos-

Nessie se los coloco, cuando vi el disfraz completo supe el motivo del porque ganaba el premio.

-quiero ver el tuyo- dijo Ness

Alice le mostro el vestido, Renesmee abrió la boca

-que lindo…-

-muchas gracias Alice- le dije

La vampira hizo un gesto con su rostro

-me gusta ayudarlas- dijo mirándome –Marie… como te dije le eche una ojeada al futuro de cada una…-

-¡¿Qué viste?!- salto Ness de inmediato

-un humano… Samuel Brown- dijo mirándome

Cerré los ojos con fuerza –solo… somos…éramos, amigos-

-y estamos muy molestas con el- añadió Ness

-no me refería a eso, el chico… su futuro…-

-¿Qué le sucede?- pregunte rápidamente

Alice se mordió el labio…

-nada… nada… mire mal, seguro-

-Alice…- le susurre -¿Qué le sucede?-

La vampira se puso de pie… -¿Qué tan importante es el para ti?-

-lo suficiente para no querer que nada malo le suceda- dije con rapidez

-¡pero estamos molestas con el!- repitió Ness

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?-

-creo… que tengo que mirar porque…-

-¡no me digas que se convierte en uno de nosotros como cuando viste con mama!-

Alice negó la cabeza inmediatamente

-no, no el no será vampiro…-

-eso ya lo se- dije –ni se me había pasado por la cabeza-

-¡¿estarán juntos Marie y el?!-salto Ness de inmediato

-¡¡no!!- dijimos Alice y yo en coro

Nessie nos miro alarmadas

-ya, no se alteren… solo fue una idea-

-¿Qué le sucede?- repetí

-desaparece… su futuro desaparece-

Tome asiento en la cama como si me hubieran dado una golpiza y quedase adolorida

-n-no puede desaparecer…-

-ya te dije, seguro mire mal…-

-¿puedes estar pendiente?-

-¡claro, claro! Iré a ver a Bella- dijo mientras salía de la habitación

-Marie… estoy segura que Sam estará bien- dijo Nessie mirándome con preocupación.

Asentí con la cabeza

********

-Señorita Cullen-

Napier puso la hoja de nuestro trabajo encima de mi mesa

Observe la calificación, un maravilloso 10, corregido en tinta roja, sobresalía…

La caligrafía de Sam estaba en todos los ejercicios

Sentí rabia al no verlo en el salón de clase, seguramente se había saltado matemática para no estar conmigo… que idiota

-hágale saber al señor Brown el resultado-

Asentí con la cabeza

El timbre sonó y me levante con rapidez…

Olfatee el aroma a canela cerca de su casillero

Con ceño, camine hacia el.

Efectivamente el moreno estaba guardando unos libros, me acerque y le coloque la hoja del trabajo en el casillero

-¡tú nota!-

-¡M-Marie!- Los ojos grises me miraron sorprendidos

Le deje la hoja en sus manos y me aleje…

Sentí como Sam se quedo atrás

¡Me daba cólera, furia!

¡¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!!

-¿Marie Anne?- escuche una voz a mis espaldas

Un chico castaño de ojos negros me sonreía

En ese momento no quería hablar con Matt…

-¡Hola!- dijo con entusiasmo

-Matt… hola- dije con fastidio

-Renesmee me dijo que soy tu pareja del baile…-

-si, ella también me dijo-

Matt sonrió –bien, solo estaba comprobando-

Y el aroma a canela me invadió, escuche su corazón palpitando con rapidez

De reojo vi que Sam me observaba con ceño

-¿te paso buscando a las siete?-

-¡perfecto!- sonreí ampliamente

-¡genial! No puedo esperar-

Reí como si me hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso… Sentí como el corazón de Sam bombeo la sangre con más rapidez

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Matt confundido

-nada, yo tampoco puedo esperar- sonreí mientras echaba mi cabello hacia atrás, mire rápidamente a Sam

Ahora tenía los labios fruncidos

-bien Matt… entonces nos vemos el jueves-

Me di media vuelta y me fui sonriendo… pero al segundo siguiente me regañe…

¿Había tratado de darle celos a Sam? ¡Hay que vergüenza! Eso no lo podía saber nadie…

*****

Solo dos días para la fiesta…

Y la escuela estaba exaltada, todos hablaban de sus disfraces, de sus parejas…

No parecían notar que la primera nevada ya había caído, llenando el paisaje de un blanco dando un aspecto especial… No sentía frio, mi piel era de la misma temperatura, o incluso más helada…

Sabia que Ness no tendría problema al usar un vestido tan corto para el baile… su cuerpo siempre estaba caliente, y además la escuela tenía calefacción.

Las clases estaban muy tediosas, los profesores seguían con sus rutinas de charlas interminables mientras que los alumnos pensaban en largas vacaciones navideñas.

Me abotone mi chaqueta mientras cruzaba el estacionamiento dejando mis huellas marcadas en la nieve.

Pude ver a Jacob charlando con Ness mientras me esperaban dentro del auto.

Edward y Bella se habían marchado la noche anterior a la isla Esme, por lo tanto Jake era el que conducía, aunque Nessie había protestado diciendo que ella era la que quería conducir…

Sentí una ráfaga de aire frio en mi rostro, pero no me estremecí por esto,

Una corriente eléctrica caliente me tomo la mano…

Una sensación tan familiar….

Me di vuelta sintiendo las mariposas en mi estomago, y los ojos grises estaban esperándome…. Con una mirada de aprensión, llevaba su chaqueta negra bien abotonada y una bufanda… pero debido al frio tenía sus labios y mejillas rojas…

-¿¡Matt?!- dijo con voz fría.

Me solté rápidamente del brazo al recordar sus palabras en la mente de Renesmee

_-lo menos que quiero saber ahora, es de ella-_

Fruncí el ceño -¿Y?-

Sam se acerco… era tan alto…

-¡¿mi mejor amigo Matt?!-

Arrugue la nariz dando un paso hacia atrás... Sentí como cada pulsación nerviosa de mi cuerpo cobraba vida… no era recomendable estar cerca…

-¡¿y que?!- hable mientras me cruzaba de brazos

Sam bajo su mirada –es un golpe bajo- susurro

Bufe mientras me daba media vuelta y lo dejaba atrás.

Camine con rapidez, sintiendo como temblaban mis rodillas…

Al montarme en el auto Ness inmediatamente hablo -¿Qué te dijo?-

-No mucho…- dije esperando que me tranquilizara por el encuentro no esperado

Nessie miro por el retrovisor a Sam, que tenia la mirada fija en el auto

-parece molesto-

-desde hace semanas que esta molesto- alce los hombros –que se la aguante-

*****

-¡En serio no se como es que iras con ese disfraz!- le dije a Ness al verla vestida de vampiro

-vamos…. ¡es divertido!- la pelirroja se miraba en el espejo

-¡es irónico y humillante!-

-es sexy- sonrió pícaramente

Puse los ojos en blanco

Ness tomo una chaqueta para llegar con ella puesta.

-tu también te ves muy bien- sonrió mientras me tomaba del brazo para bajar las escaleras

Carlisle y Esme nos esperaban en el vestíbulo

Esme al ver el disfraz de su nieta comenzó a reír… pero Carlisle frunció el ceño

-¿de vampiro?-

-si… vale, no es que existan o algo así- dijo ella guiñando un ojo

-creo que le haces honor a tu apellido- comento Esme –y ese peinado es muy lindo-

Nessie llevaba su cabello rojo totalmente liso, por lo que se veía tan diferente

-fue idea de Marie-

Esme me observo -y tú también te ves muy linda-

La verdad si me gustaba mucho mi vestido, caía con ondas elegantes y le quedaba muy bien el antifaz que Alice me había comprado

En ese momento entro Jacob…

Tenía el ceño fruncido pues llevaba puesto unas orejas parecidas a la de un lobo.

-pensé que era una fiesta de disfraces- susurro Esme

-Nessie-quiso-que-yo…- comenzó a decir entre dientes pero dejo de hablar al ver a Nessie

-¿¡iras vestida así?!-

La pelirroja asintió -te dije que seria divertido-

-te-te ves muy-muy bien- las mejillas de Jacob estaban muy rojas

-gracias- Nessie se acerco para darle un abrazo

-vamos saliendo…- dijo Jake

-te esperamos en la fiesta-

Asentí

-diviértanse- dijo Esme cerrando la puerta y me miro

-¿Quién es tu pareja?- pregunto entusiasmada

-Matt Thompson…-

Esme frunció el ceño

-juraría que irías con…- pero no termino la frase –Matt es un buen chico- sonrió

-su madre es enfermera en el hospital- añadió Carlisle

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el timbre sonó, Matt me esperaba con unas flores blancas en la mano, se veía nervioso.

-gracias- dije tomándolas y dejándolas en la mesa de la entrada

-¿vamos?- Matt me ofreció la mano

Sonreí –si vamos- pero hice la que me estaba acomodando el vestido para no dársela, Matt no protesto

-te ves bellísima- comento el en el auto

-gracias…- sonreí –tu disfraz es… llamativo-

Matt se había disfrazado de jugador de football americano, pero sin el casco puesto

Hubo unos minutos en silencio… no sabia que podía comentarle, el único tema que teníamos en común era Sam…

Suspire imaginándome que era el de ojos grises quien conducía el auto.

Y abrí la boca

-¿lo conoces desde hace mucho?-

Matt pareció confundido -¿a quien?-

-a Sam…-

-Oh…-

Otros minutos en silencio

-desde… que teníamos seis-

-entonces son grandes amigos- y sentí un hueco en mi estomago al recordar la mirada de frustración de el.

-si… pero… no hablemos de el-

-¿sucedió algo?-

-no quería que viniera contigo- alzo los hombros

-Ah…- fue lo único que pude decir

Y lo ultimo que dijimos en todo el camino.

La entrada del colegio estaba repleta de gente, que llevaban mascaras y plumas…

Todos sonreían mientras se apresuraban entrar al calor que daba la calefacción dentro del colegio

Matt me abrió la puerta, pero de nuevo fingí tener mis manos ocupadas en los pliegues del vestido para no dárselas

El salón de fiestas del colegio lo habían adornado con un enorme árbol de navidad y luces de colores, en el centro había una escultura de hielo, y la pista de bailes estaba repleta de estudiantes que no dejaban de sonreír

En una mesa de los extremos, se encontraba el ponche y en otra los dulces que habían dado para la fiesta.

Música a todo volumen, corazones bombeando con rapidez, olores de todo tipo… era confuso

Nessie y Jacob se encontraban bailando, al verme la pelirroja me saludo alegremente con la mano

-¿quieres algo de tomar?-

Negué rápidamente

-¿algo de comer?-

-no, gracias-

Varias chicas disfrazadas que estaban sentadas en una mesa le sonrieron a Matt cuando lo vieron, me di cuenta que me miraron con odio

-¿quieres bailar?- pregunto el chico

-quizás mas tarde-

Matt frunció el ceño –de acuerdo, espérame aquí, traeré algo de tomar-

Asentí

Todos se saludaban con alegría, parpadee varias veces por los flashes de las cámaras, gritos, conmoción, exaltación.

Y yo tan solo quería irme a casa…

Matt llego en ese instante con dos vasos de ponche

-uno es para ti-

Mire el líquido que se encontraba en el recipiente con repugnancia

-te dije que no quería-

Matt me lo dio de todas formas

Nos miramos en silencio por unos momentos…

-escucha… iré a bailar un rato con Estefany ¿no importa?-

Mire a la chica que estaba en la mesa, parecía estar esperándolo

-no, no importa-

-es que es mi amiga y no tiene pareja, pero regresare enseguida que acabe la canción ¿de acuerdo?-

Asentí

-estaré bien…-

De todas maneras yo no quería bailar

Matt me regalo una enorme sonrisa y se marcho

Comencé a caminar entre el mar de gente, quería salir… demasiada multitud para mi gusto.

Risas y gritos de emoción se perdían con el sonido de la música…

Ness tenía razón, todos los alumnos de la escuela estaban en ese lugar, pero parecía incluso haber mas gente…

Trataba de no chocar con ellos pero era muy difícil, no podía caminar con tanta gente en ese lugar… Varias personas se estremecieron al sentir el contacto de mi piel, pero no le di importancia… quería salir.

Quizás después de todo, fue mejor que Sam se alejara, que no hubiera ido con el, tal cual como le pedí desde el primer día.

No podía ser egoísta… actuar como si yo fuera normal, su compañía me agradaba tanto… pero estaba mal.

Me imagine saliendo con el, tomados de la mano.

Sam merecía un contacto normal.

No era justo para el…

Suspire con tristeza, no tenia que importarme, me odiaba a mi misma por sentirme mal.

Dejar a Sam…

No pensar en el…

No hablar con el…

Ahora no se lo pedía a el, ahora me lo pedía a mi.

Y mi estomago se hundió de tristeza

Cuando estaba por llegar a la salida… Su mano me detuvo… la que me hacia temblar, embriagándome de aroma a canela…

Sentí como cada célula de mi cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse.

No era justo… no era justo que un humano me hiciera sentir de ese modo. Lo mire, el gris de sus ojos brillaba, llevaba puesto tan solo una elegante chaqueta con su camisa blanca por fuera y una corbata mal hecha.

Sonreía mirando el vaso lleno de ponche que sostenía en mi mano. Estaba paralizada…

De pronto la música se detuvo, pero me extraño que todos siguieran bailando… pero yo no escuchaba nada… ¿Seria que fue solo en mi cabeza?

Me sentí confundida y un poco mareada…

-me tomare eso por ti- dijo Sam quitándome el ponche

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Sam ahora bebía un sorbo del ponche

-esta realmente delicioso…- comento mirando el vaso rojo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- repetí

Los ojos grises me miraron fijamente y se acerco a mi oído, el aroma a canela lleno mi cuerpo… Sentí un cosquilleo que recorrió toda mi columna vertebral.

-es una lastima que no puedas probarlo…-

Abrí mis ojos y me aleje…

Sam sonrió mostrándome su hoyuelo…

¡¿Y le parecía gracioso?! Lo fulmine con la mirada.

Pero el chico me tomo de la mano

-vine con Matt- dije soltándolo de inmediato

Sam coloco cara de pocos amigos, y me volvió a tomar la mano con fuerza…

No pareció importarle mis palabras de protesta que le decía mientras me llevaba hacia el Lobby del colegio, donde no había nadie… completamente solo y alumbrado por dos faroles que mostraban la entrada de la fiesta

-pensé que no venias- comente cruzándome de brazos y alzando una ceja

Sam de nuevo comenzó a sonreír

-vine por ti- comento con tranquilidad, mi estomago se lleno de piedras pesadas.

-aja…- puse los ojos en blanco -¿Qué hacías realmente?-

Sam me tomo de la cintura y se acerco… Acto que hizo que me quedara sin aliento

-buscándote…- susurro

-vine con Matt- repetí alejándome…

-pero estas conmigo- dijo jugando con un mechón de mi cabello

Y sentí como mi corazón palpito con fuerza… sin parar, sin detenerse…

¿Cómo podía hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía sentir esto en mi corazón? ¿Por qué siempre con Sam me sentía como… viva? Era físicamente imposible…

Sentir aquel cosquilleo, aquel calor por todo mi cuerpo, esas mariposas que me llenaban de nervios… Y solo me sucedía con el…

Fruncí el ceño mientras me daba un regaño mental…

Pensé en dar un paso hacia atrás para marcar distancia, en irme de nuevo a la fiesta a bailar con Matt, en darle un puñetazo en la cara para que me dejara en paz…

Pero ese puñetazo me lo quería dar a mi misma… Por alzar mis brazos lentamente, y rodearlos en su cuello, por alzar mis ojos y mirar con intensidad los grises… que eran profundos y cálidos, por sonreír al verlo cerca mío… Por dar un paso hacia adelante… y por recostar mi cabeza en su pecho… escuchando su corazón palpitando con rapidez…

-estas conmigo- susurro Sam en mi oído

Sonreí…

Detener el tiempo, eso era lo que quería hacer en ese momento… detenerlo para siempre… que nunca corriera ni un segundo mas… que siempre permaneciera envuelta en los brazos de Sam…

Aunque, sus palabras llegaron a mi mente.

-pensé que no querías saber nada de mí- dije con brusquedad

Y sus ojos grises se acercaron

-Marie…- su aliento lleno mi rostro… -no se que eres-

Me asuste… Pero ninguno de los dos marco distancia

Pero Sam tomo mi mejilla acercándose

-no se que eres… pero no me importa-

No podía decir nada, no podía mirarlo a los ojos

-soy… algo horrible- susurre

Sam me levanto el rostro obligándome a mirarlo

De nuevo pude ver las pecas de su nariz

-yo veo delicadeza, ternura, inocencia…-

-¿¡inocencia?!- reí con ironía

Sam sonrió, dejando ver el hoyuelo junto a sus labios rojos…

-tal cual como eres… gruñona, pedante, antipática-

Fruncí el ceño

-Le dijiste a Ness que no querías saber nada de mí- repetí

Sam bajo la mirada

-estaba molesto Marie- su voz ahora sonaba triste

-¿pero porque? ¿Por qué no quise dar una patada?- dije con ironía

Sam me soltó de sus brazos, cosa que no me agrado… Dio un paso hacia atrás y se apoyo en la pared.

-porque se que eres diferente-

No fui capaz de verlo a los ojos…

-porque te he dicho, una y otra y otra vez que sea lo que seas, no tengo problema con eso-

No quería tener esa conversación, enfrentarme para preguntarme el ¿Qué eres? No quería escucharlo de sus labios…

Fruncí el ceño

Me sorprendí al sentir la mano de Sam en mi rostro

Se había acercado de nuevo… Mirándome con comprensión, con ternura…

-y tú no lo entiendes- susurro –no entiendes que yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que seas-

Reí con ironía, pero Sam siguió hablando

-no te importa- suspiro –no te importa que yo quiero… necesito estar contigo, tal cual como eres-

Me mordí el labio

-es complicado Sam-

-no me importa- repitió

-lo ves todo muy sencillo porque no sabes la verdad-

-lo único que veo es que… eres tu, eso es lo que me gusta- y las mejillas de Sam se tornaron rojas

No supe que decir…

Ni siquiera lo podía mirar

-ocultas muchos secretos…- continuo diciendo el chico

No era necesario que respondiera

-Estoy dispuesto a escucharlos…- su voz se torno un suave siseo que erizo mi piel…

Me mordí el labio…

-pero yo entiendo que tu no estas dispuesta a decírmelos- sonrió

Y yo también comencé a reír

Era un chico maravilloso, inteligente, agradable… con todo un futuro por delante…

-mereces… alguien normal-

-lo normal es aburrido- su frente choco con la mía

-lo normal es seguro- insistí

-¿Qué es la vida sin riesgos?-

-una vida- respondí

Pero Sam se acerco más… Sus ojos grises miraban los míos, con una media sonrisa… El palpitar acelerado de su corazón llenaba mis oídos, y el aroma a canela hechizaba el ambiente…

Su hoyuelo, sus pecas…

Y sus labios tan rojos…

Mas cerca…

-Sam…- murmure, porque era incapaz de moverme, de quitarme –Sam… no-

Y se detuvo, no se acerco más

Dio un paso hacia atrás.

Hubo un silencio incomodo… aunque no me miraba resentido…

-curiosidad…- dijo de repente

Suspire…

-¿desde hace cuando que eres… diferente?-

-tres años-

El chico asintió en forma de agradecimiento por haber respondido.

-¿tus verdaderos padres eran… como tu?-

Negué con la cabeza

-¿se enteraron que… cambiaste?-

Volví a negar

Sam se acerco lentamente a mi oído…

-¿me dirás algún día que eres?- susurro

-no…-

Pensé que se alejaría molesto…

Pero volvió a tomarme de la cintura…

Me apretó con fuerza sobre su cuerpo… sentí adrenalina…

Calor…

Sam apoyo su rostro en el mío…

Un vacio en mi garganta, con una explosión de fuegos artificiales en mi estomago…

-curiosidad- susurro de nuevo…

Lo mire indicándole que podía preguntar…

-¿saldrías conmigo?- El aroma a canela estaba en todo mi cuerpo…

Me sorprendió su pregunta, me paralice, no supe que decir… no supe que hacer, había esperado cualquier pregunta… ¿vuelas? ¿Comes gente? ¿Tienes un caldero? Pero…

-¿Marie… saldrías conmigo… por favor?- repitió

Puse mis manos frías sobre sus amplios y cálidos hombros

-¿no te doy miedo?- pregunte con timidez

Entonces el chico sonrió

-¿que respuesta te puedo dar para que me digas que si?-

Fruncí el ceño

-¡Sam! es enserio…-

-yo hablo en serio… sal conmigo por favor Marie-

-pero…-

-Marie… por favor-

-¿¡Marie Anne?!- Una voz hablo desde la entrada

Me sobresalte y solté a Sam marcando una distancia de tres metros con rapidez.

Estaba confundida…

La mano de Sam rodeo la mía… y yo se la apreté con fuerza…

-¿Qué haces Marie Anne?-

Entonces comprendí que el chico que había salido de la fiesta y que me hablaba era Matt… me embargo el sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Sam y Matt se lanzaron una mirada desafiante

-te busque por todos lados- dijo Matt acercándose y tendiéndome la mano

Pero no se la podía tocar…

Sam me arrastro hacia su lado para alejarme del castaño

-esta conmigo-

Matt alzo una ceja…

-yo… es hora de volver a casa- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

Matt me miro con ceño

-no has estado en la fiesta-

-yo la llevare-

Sentí los brazos de Sam rodearme la cintura por tercera vez

Matt puso cara de pocos amigos y se dio media vuelta sin despedirse

Hubo un breve silencio cuando ambos estuvimos solos de nuevo.

-¿en serio quieres ir a casa?- pregunto

Asentí lentamente sin mirarlo…

Pero le tome la mano en señal de que quería seguir estando con el después…

Sam pareció haber entendido mi gesto pues sonrió

Nos fuimos al estacionamiento que estaba cubierto de nieve y nos montamos en su auto.

-no tengo idea si contigo deba o no prender la calefacción- pregunto el chico cuando estuvimos adentro

Reí por su comentario tan sincero

-¡Sam! no te vas a congelar por mí-

El hoyuelo del chico se marco… Y puso el auto en marcha

-Marie…- dijo cuando estuvimos en un semáforo de luz roja –sin que me digas que eres… ¿puedo…?-

-¿curiosidad?- sonreí

Sam asintió –si… curiosidad-

-¿Qué te gusta?-

Me sorprendí por la pregunta

-digo… ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta en todo el mundo?- repitió el moreno

-los Cullen- respondí con rapidez –son lo mejor que me ha pasado desde…-

-¿Qué cambiaste?- termino la frase

Asentí con lentitud

-de lo que sea que eres… ¿algunos nacen así… o cambian?-

-la mayoría cambiamos… pero… algunos casos…- dije recordando a Nessie –aunque no seria el mismo resultado- admití

-¿y porque cambian, o como?-

-eso no lo puedo decir- dije con suavidad

-¿recuerdas como era… ser… normal?-

-muy poco en verdad-

De pronto las mejillas de Sam se tornaron muy rojas…

-¿sucede algo?- pregunte

-es solo una… pregunta- mostro su hoyuelo

Lo mire dándole señal de que continuara

-¿tienes alguna especie de… de poder?-

No respondí de inmediato, si la tenía… mantener conversaciones mentales

-solo es curiosidad…- dijo el chico sonriendo

-s-si pero no todos tienen… poderes-

Sam pareció emocionado

-¿me dirás cual es?-

-no- dije con rapidez

-de acuerdo…- sonó muy comprensivo

Y se estaciono al frente de mi casa…

-gracias por traerme-

Pero Sam me detuvo con la mano, me estaba mirando fijamente

-sal conmigo- repitió

-Sam…-

-Marie…- se acerco y coloco mi cabello detrás de las orejas

-ya estoy muy unido a ti- dijo riendo –ahora no puedo ignorarlo-

Esas palabras me habían hecho muy feliz…

Estábamos muy unidos… yo tampoco podía negarlo…

-jamás me había pasado esto- las mejillas se tornaron muy rojas llenando el auto de su aroma a canela…

-no te niegues, por favor- y me soltó de la mano.

Le sonreí y me baje del auto…

¿Flotaba, volaba, caminaba? Nunca lo supe…

No supe de que tamaño era mi sonrisa, No supe si de la felicidad mi pecho explotaría, No supe como abrí la puerta de entrada ni como no note algo extraño en el rostro de Carlisle cuando me vio aparecer en la sala…

-------

Antes q nada:

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS X SUS REVIEWS!=) n serioooooo sn lo máximooooooo

Amo el disfraz de Ness… ! ella cmo siempre con sus ocurrencias !

En cuanto el futuro de Sam… bien sq la historia ya se acerca al final.. pero tengo planeado una sorpresa q se me ocurrió desde q comencé hacer la historia.. lo q les puedo asegurar sq no será vampiro (suspensoooooooo)

Dejen Reviws en el sig cap si sucederá ya todo! Muajajaja!

UN ABRAZO A TODAS!!!

=)

Izzievamp gracias x tu review en mi inbox!! Muchas gracias =) ESpero q st cap les guste a todasss!!

PD: yo si leo todos mis reviews ustedes son las q dan ánimos de continuar!!

Y UN BESO PARA MI SIS! Q la adorooo! Ella es la primera q siempre lee los cap y la q autoriza si van bien o van mal para poder publicarlos jojojojo! Es mi editora personal jjojojo

DEJEN REVIWS pleaseeee =) hasta la proximaaa


End file.
